Strong Enough
by Kaibun
Summary: *COMPLETED* The sequel to the hit fic TILL DEATH DO WE PART. A great love can last the test of time. But nothing can last the pain of betrayal by the one you love. Some wounds go too deep....
1. Memories

OK so it wasn't before the end of the month, but it was only a day or so late! Here it is the full first chapter of 'Strong Enough'. Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

NOTE: I regret to announce that for the first five+ chapters, our only correspondence with Vegeta will be by mail. The rest of the story will be written entirely from Bulma's side of the story. Vegeta's location is secret, as are his doings so we'll just stick with Bulma for a few more chapters. Sorry guys. But don't worry. Vegeta WILL be back soon.

Chapter 1: Memories

"Geez, Chi," Goku moaned. "Could you squeeze a little more gently?" he requested as his wife crushed his hand.

"Well I'm sorry Goku, but you helped create this baby-" Chichi broke off as another contraction overpowered her. "And you're sure as hell going to share some of the pain!" Goku grimaced from his seat by Chichi's hospital bed. Bulma smiled at Goku as she dabbed her friends forehead.

So much had changed in the two years since Vegeta had left. Krillin had moved to Tokyo a year after school had finished. Last they'd heard he was doing really well. 18 had gone to a local college to study law. She and Krillin saw each other most weekends and were still an item.

Chichi and Goku were married a few months after Vegeta had left. It had been a really nice quiet wedding with close friends and family. Chichi had discovered she was pregnant not long after.

Then there was Vegeta and Bulma. They had been corresponding by mail since he had left but Bulma had been steadily feeling that they were growing apart. She had kept her promise to Vegeta not to see any other guys but being without close male company (Goku had been too busy to really be there for her,) she was beginning to miss Vegeta so much more.

Chichi screamed in pain again and Bulma shook all thoughts of Vegeta from her head. This was Chichi's and Goku's moment.

"Alright one more push should do it," the nurse told Chichi kindly. Chichi cried out in pain and Bulma stroked her friends cheek.

And suddenly, the screaming stopped and a small cry filled the room.

"Congratulations," the nurse told them. "It's a boy." Chichi looked at Goku, tears in her eyes as the nurse handed them their baby.

"Congratulations," Bulma smiled. She hugged Chichi, kissed Goku then left the two new parents alone. Bulma made her way down the labyrinthine corridors to the front door. She pushed it open and stepped into the cool evening air, breathing deeply. She sat down against the hospital wall.

She missed Vegeta so much the pain threatened to consume her. She was really happy for Chichi and Goku. They were so lucky to have each other and their son. She and Vegeta were worlds apart and seeing Chichi with their family so together, so whole, brought it home to her that she wouldn't see Vegeta for another five years. A single tear ran down Bulma's face.

"God," she cried, "I miss him. I miss him so much. I think I'll break down if he doesn't come back soon." More tears streaked down her face. "Bring him back," she whispered. "Please."

One Year Later

Bulma sat down at her lab desk, cutting the letter open with a knife. Excitedly, she pulled out the letter, opened it and read.

_Vegeta Ouji_

_America_

_Bulma,_

_How's Japan? Any different from last time I wrote? Probably not. It's the same over here. George Bush is making a mess of his country, but he seems to have got some of his priorities sorted out lately. Police college is hard. Another guy was kicked out yesterday. That's seven in the three years I've been here. There's only eleven of us left now._

_Three years. It's hard to believe it's been that long. I miss you, woman. I ask God every night to take me back to you. And He will one day._

_There's something going on here. I don't know what it is, but they're planning something. The high-ups are meeting and I'm confident something's going to change. I'll let you know as soon as I do._

_I have to go now. Target practice again. Say hi to Kakkarot and the others for me._

_God Bless,_

_Love,_

_Vegeta_

Bulma sat silently, tears welling up in her eyes. Four years. Four years before she'd see him again. Bulma quietly folded the letter up and put it back into the envelope. She placed it in the drawer to take up to her room later. Not long after Vegeta had left, she had conceived the idea of going to visit him. Eagerly, she had asked him to talk to his superiors about it. They had squashed the idea absolutely. Because the training was done low key, no one but the trainees and their superiors were allowed into the area. After hearing this, Bulma had suggested the idea that Vegeta come back to Japan on holidays. He had liked the idea until he had discovered he didn't have bulk holidays. His weekends were considered his holidays so he was allowed no additional time off.

Fresh tears sprung to Bulma's eyes. Reshuffling her papers, she wiped them from her eyes and took a deep breath. She had work to do.

"Hey Mum," Bulma greeted as she entered the kitchen. She had finished work out in the lab for the day and was looking forward to dinner. The letter from Vegeta was in her pocket. She was going to write back to him later that night.

"Evening dear. Where's your father?"

"Out in the lab still. He said he'd be in in five," Bulma told her mother. Bunny nodded and went back to whatever she was tending on the stove. "I'm going to go upstairs and change. I'll be back down soon."

"Alright, don't be too long. Dinner's nearly ready." Bulma nodded and walked rather dispiritedly up the stairs to the top level. When she reached her bedroom she opened the small shoebox of memorabilia she kept. Inside it was all her letters from Vegeta, photos of her and her friends and other stuff of the sort. She placed the letter in the box. In the light a flash of gold caught her eye. Pulling it out, she realized it was Vegeta's cross. The golden ornament hung from a simple gold chain. The cross was roughly as long as her little finger and about as thick. Bulma held it in her hand, looking at it.

Flashback

"I love you Bulma, if I never say it again, know it now. I'll never forget you and I promise you I'll be back."

"I love you too Vegeta. I'll be waiting." Vegeta clasped his hands on her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Vegeta reached around his neck and pulled off a chain. A small cross hung off it.

"This was my brother's," Vegeta told her as he placed the necklace in her hand. "He was a Christian. I never wore it; I never believed any god could be so cruel. But I look at my life now and I know He's up there. I want you to have this for now, Bulma. Look after it until I come back." Bulma nodded, in tears, and Vegeta picked up his bag and Bulma started crying again. Vegeta looked back at her, smiling.

"I love you," he mouthed. Bulma said nothing but covered her mouth with her hand and wrapped the other hand around Vega who stood next to her. Vegeta looked at the others and nodded, raising his hand to his head and then waving it down, in military salute. Then he turned, bag on his back, tears in his eyes, shoulders held high and walked towards the gate. He paused as the woman looked at his ticket before letting him through. Then Vegeta turned and looked at his best friend Goku, his friends 18, Krillin and Chichi, his sister and then to the woman who had changed his life, who had rescued him. The one he now knew he loved with every fibre of his being. Bulma. He lowered his head to them before turning and walking out the gate, out of sight and out of their lives.

End Flashback

For the second time that day, tears welled in Bulma's eyes. She unclipped the cross and fastened it around her neck. Bulma sighed, wiping the tears and started changing.

"That was excellent," Teddy Briefs sighed as he leant back on the chair. Bulma continued to stir the remaining quarter of the food on her plate. Her mother picked up her plate and took them all into the kitchen. She returned a moment later with bowls and ice-cream.

"I don't want any, Mum," Bulma said. Bunny nodded and sat at the table, dishing ice-cream for her and her father.

"How are you enjoying working for Capsule Corp?" her father asked as he started on dessert. Bulma smiled.

"It's great. I can't believe you actually let me work for you," she laughed. Teddy smiled.

"You are my daughter. And a genius daughter at that. Any father would be silly not to offer you the opportunities I could." Bulma smiled her thanks. Her father was great. She remembered when he had first found out about her and Vegeta in the hospital wing. Vegeta had asked her father's permission to go out with her and Dr. Briefs had begrudgingly agreed. Bulma had a sneaking suspicion her father had been hesitant because he had believed her and Vegeta to be sleeping together. The suspicion had sprouted from the uncomfortable but totally innocent situation he and his wife had intruded on. It had involved herself sleeping lying on top of Vegeta. Both teens had been incredibly embarrassed when they were awoken and realized their situation.

"How's Vegeta?" Bulma's mum asked. Bulma smiled.

"He's great. Doing target practice, all that guy stuff," she laughed. Dr. Briefs smiled.

"I think I was wrong about him. I started to change my mind when he asked my permission to go out with you. And he was always so respectful towards me. I can appreciate that. I hope for your sake he comes back soon." Bulma smiled sadly.

"He will. But not for another four years." A strange silence fell at the table. "I'm going up to bed," Bulma told her parents. She excused herself from the table and went upstairs.

Bulma walked out onto her balcony, leaning on the rail. It was a cool night. The stars were slightly visible through the clouds. The full moon bathed the balcony in an ethereal light. The slight smell of rain was detectable in the air. A slight breeze rippled through Bulma's hair. The loose cerulean blue locks waved gently.

For half an hour Bulma stood there, leaning on the railing and looking across the city. She wondered what time it was in America. She had no idea how far behind them or ahead of them America was.

Bulma walked inside, thinking vaguely about ringing Chichi, but deciding against it. She and Goku were so busy with their son, Gohan, she hardly ever saw them. Their busy schedules _were_ part of the reason she didn't go and see them. The rest of it was jealousy. She was jealous of their happiness, their marriage, their son, their family. She was totally happy for them, but on a deeper level, jealously lingered. Every time she saw them together, she thought of Vegeta. Whenever she saw Gohan, she thought about what sort of life she and Vegeta would have led if he'd never gone to America.

Sitting down at her desk, Bulma pulled out her stationery and began writing.

_Vegeta,_

_I got your letter this morning. Japan's pretty much the same. 18 and Krillin are engaged! How cool is that? They're getting married as soon as 18 gets out of law college. Krillin proposed in a restaurant. Romantic ha? Did you enjoy your target practice? You're gunna be an amazing cop one day. I can't wait til' you get back. Chichi's and Goku's son is one next week. They're really busy with him but he's so cute. He's going to be really smart one day. Chichi fusses over him so much. It's quite cute really. I wonder if 18 and Krillin will ever have any kids? Has anyone else been kicked out? You must really be biting your tongue if you're still in there. We both know the tendency your mouth has to run away on you. Maybe they've taught you some manners lol._

Bulma took a rest, leaving her letter unfinished. What she had just written ad made her think. What would Vegeta be like when he got back? Would he have changed? Would he still be the Vegeta she remembered? Had _she _changed? Would _she_ be the same when he got back. She'd never considered the fact that they'd both be different people when they were reunited. What if they didn't click anymore?

Bulma shook her head. That would never happen. She and Vegeta had been too close. Bulma took a smile. It could be worse.

Suddenly, a scream unlike anything Bulma had heard before, rocked the entire compound. Bulma swiveled round I fright as the horrified noise became a heart wrenching scream.

"Noooooo," shrieked the voice. Bulma ran from her bedroom, taking the stairs five at a time. Her heart was racing as she bolted for the kitchen. She skidded round the corner, heart pounding in her throat, horrified at what she might find. Terrfied, she peered into the dining room.

"Oh God," Bulma whispered, silently praying. Raking sobs filled the air and Bulma watched in horror as her mother collapsed next to the motionless body of her father.

"Nooo," Mrs. Briefs cried, rocking the body. Tears sprang to Bulma's eyes, a horrible feeling rose in her stomach.

"Dad," she whispered, tears leaking down her face. And then she collapsed, sobbing. Bunny clutched the body of her husband, crying over it. Bulma gave a choking sob and lifted her head. Her father's lifeless eyes glared up at the ceiling. "God," she whispered. "Why?"

_Oh God help me, Vegeta. Dad died last night. He collapsed in the kitchen of a heart attack. One minute mum was talking to him and then……….. I heard her scream from upstairs. I can't believe he's dead, Vegeta. I won't. I'm not old enough, not smart enough to run Capsule Corp. I still need my father in my life. He's gone Vegeta! It hurts so much. Why can't you come back? I need you here, Vegeta. Mum's gone into a depressive state, she won't talk, won't eat. She hasn't said anything since he died. Come back Vegeta. Please._

_Love,_

_Bulma_

Bulma didn't even try and suppress the sobs that escaped her as she sealed the letter. In shaky writing, she wrote the address on the front.

_Vegeta Ouji_

_C/O America Military Department_

It was almost illegible, as her sobs shook her body and the pen. Angrily, Bulma crunched the envelope in her hand and walked from her room.

The house held a deathly silence. Tears ran down Bulma's face as she walked through the dining room, images of her father's lifeless body flashing before her mind's eye. Bulma stepped out of the house. And then she ran. She had no idea why, but the pain in her heart was all-consuming. She had to escape the pain. Run away from it. She couldn't bear it any longer.

'_How could you leave me, Vegeta,' _she thought as she sprinted towards the nearest postbox. _'When I needed you most.' _The tears flew back, caught in the wind. Bulma reached the postbox and thrust it into the postbox. She collapsed on the concrete and cried.

Author's Note: What you think? Let me know guys!

Kaibun


	2. Alone

Author's Note: A thousand squillion million bagillion tragillion pamillion apologies! I meant to get this out so long ago but I've just been thinking oh I'll do it tomorrow and putting it off and off and off and I just realized now that it's been months since the first chapter of "Strong Enough" was posted and I apologise profusely. I hope this makes us for it. I'm really busy with school and my social life but I'll try and keep it updated as often as I can. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Alone

Slowly he walked with his head down, leaving the towering barbed wire fences behind him. Without so much as a backwards glance the tall, blonde young man climbed into the back of a waiting car and lifted his head.

"Long time no see," said the driver as he started the car. The blonde man nodded curtly, looking intently out the window. "Was it hard?" The man turned to the driver.

"The worst three years of my life. I'm never going back. Never." They drove in silence for a while. "Any word about the guy that put me away?" The driver looked at his passenger in the rear vision mirror.

"Last I heard he'd left for America. Some sort of police college."

"And the girl?"

"Still living here. Father died not long ago and she's now the sole owner of Capsule Corp. Mother's gone into a psycho ward. Couldn't deal with the death of the husband." The man thanked his driver for the information and slipped him a hundred dollar note as he stepped out of the car as it pulled up to the sidewalk. The driver nodded as the man closed the door. The car was gone in a few seconds and the blonde man stood on the sidewalk, looking up at a house he hadn't seen in three years. It was all Ouji's fault. If it wasn't for that asshole he wouldn't have been in that position anyway.

"Oh well," he sighed. "Let bygones be bygones." Slowly, the man ascended the stairs into his home. The door clicked open and he stepped inside. As if he was coming home from town, he walked over to the phone, the answering machine light flashing. He pressed the button. His answering machine message came up, a thick Australian accent detectable.

"Hey, this is Chris. I'm not home at the moment so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep."

* * *

Bulma struggled to keep her eyes open as she sat at her desk, peering intently at the sheets of paper under the weak artificial light. Sighing in frustration she leant back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. She looked around the room, her eyes coming to rest on a picture of her father. Tears welled up in her eyes. It had been her father's funeral that day. Her mother had been unable to attend as her psychiatric doctors had deemed her "mentally unfit" to be out of her ward. Bulma swallowed as she thought about her life. Her father was dead, her mother in a psychiatric ward. Her boyfriend was on the other side of the world. She had no one left. Chichi and Goku were busy with their son and while they tried to be supportive Bulma thought it unfair for her to push herself on them. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. It was five-thirty. Cut off time. She stood from the chair and turned off the light, locking up the lab and heading into the house. The huge compound seemed empty and eerie. It had always been too large for the family but it had never seemed to matter before. But when you were one person in a seventy-ish roomed house, there was something scary about it. Bulma locked every door and window before she went to sleep.

As she collapsed onto her bed, Bulma seriously considered the prospect of moving out. She didn't need this house. She could sell it. Or lock it up until Vegeta came back and they could raise their family in it. Suddenly, it all became too much for Bulma and she let out an emotional scream, tears streaming from her eyes as her screaming cries echoed throughout the empty compound, echoing.

And as the multi-billionaire heiress sat there in her room, no one heard the sobbing that shattered her picture perfect world.

* * *

"Goku," Chichi cried as she looked at their son playing on the floor. "We have no where to go!" Tears flooded her cheeks as the seriousness and enormity of the situation engulfed her. Goku reached an arm around her.

"We'll figure it out, Chi. Don't worry. Why don't we give Bulma a call?" he asked suddenly, struck by the brilliant idea. Chichi looked at her husband through glassy eyes.

"Bulma won't want us. We haven't talked to her in so long. We can't just expect her to give us a house." Chichi looked at Gohan as they one year old stacked blocks, waving his arms happily. Chichi closed her eyes and replayed the events of an hour ago. Goku had come home and told her the company he worked for had gone into liquidation. As if that hadn't been enough, the bank manager had turned up to inform them they were six months behind on their mortgage. Goku had been begging her for months to ask Bulma for financial support but the stubborn raven haired woman had been too proud to ask. She had always been a little jealous of Bulma's abundant finances and had wanted to prove that she and Goku could do it on their own. Now they had a day to get out of their house. Whatever they took with them they could keep and the rest would be repossessed.

"Chichi please just ask her," Goku begged. "We _haven't_ been very good friends to her lately but if we're living with her it'll be a chance to make it up. And I'm sure she's really lonely in that huge house on her own. She'd probably like some company. And Chichi what other option do we have? We have nowhere to go and if we don't find somewhere by tomorrow then we're going to be out on the streets with nothing but each other and a one year old son we can't support!" Chichi broke down sobbing. Goku rubbed her back gently.

"Alright," Chichi choked through tears. "We'll ask her." At this point, little Gohan looked up and noticed that his mum was crying. He waddled over on his pudgy little legs, arms outstretched.

"Mama sad!" he yelled and started to cry. Chichi bent and picked him up in her arms, hugging him tightly and nodding resolutely to Goku.

"Ring her," she said. Goku picked up the phone.

* * *

Bulma was brought back from her enormous crying session by the sound of the phone ringing. Wiping her eyes and composing herself, she picked it up. 

"Hello Capsule Corp Bulma Briefs speaking."

"Hey Bulma." Bulma paused quietly for a moment.

"Goku?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah it's me. Listen Bulma we're in a real bad place right now, me and Chi. We know we haven't been very good friends lately-"

"Oh I know you've been busy with Gohan. Don't worry about it. What's wrong?" Goku took a deep breath.

"Chichi and I have been kicked out of the house. We have to be out tomorrow. Is there anyway- I mean I know we haven't been very good to you lately- but would we possibly be able to stay with you for a while?" Goku sounded very guilty.

"Of course! What sort of a friend would I be if I didn't help you guys when you needed it? I'll be over in ten minutes to get you." Goku thanked her profusely and then they hung up. Bulma went over to her mirror and touched up her makeup. "Oh well," she sighed, looking at her reflection. "That solves the loneliness issue." A small picture of a smirking Vegeta was pushed into the frame of the mirror. Her eyes lingered on it for a moment before she turned and left the room.

The Sons and Bulma arrived back at Capsule Corp just over three hours later. Once the Sons had packed up all their belongings they had been loaded into the capsule car. Then it had been a last goodbye before returning home. Chichi stepped out of the capsule car, Gohan sitting gently on her hip. Goku stepped out behind her. Bulma climbed out of the driver's seat and clicked her fingers. Immediately about 30 robots appeared from nowhere and unloaded the Sons' luggage. Bulma programmed one of them. It spread the directions to the others and the robots began in a single file procession up to what would be the Son's room.

"Bulma I can't tell you how thankful I am," Chichi said as they walked inside. Bulma chucked her keys on the bench as they walked into the kitchen and she opened the fridge.

"Honestly Chi, it's nothing. I could do with some company anyway. It's been pretty lonely since…… well you know. Since Mum and Dad 'left'." Chichi nodded sadly. Goku appeared not long after and immediately began rooting through the pantries for food. Bulma gave a small laugh.

"You won't find anything here Goku. I've been living off microwave dinners and pop tarts for weeks now." Goku looked sad as he closed the pantry in a despondent sort of way. Chichi smiled as she set Gohan down in the playpen that was still up from their last visit.

"I'll do some shopping for you, Bulma," Chichi told her. Bulma smiled.

"Thanks Chi. It's great to be talking to you guys. I've really missed you these years." Chichi hung her head.

"Bulma I'm sorry there's no ex-"

"I'm not saying it was anyone's fault. If we have to place blame I'd say it's equally shared. I was just saying. It's good to have you guys back." Chichi hugged Bulma.

"Thankyou for this, B." Bulma smiled.

"Wow. No one's called me that since high school." That did it. The rest of the night passed in a blur of memories and flashbacks as the three young friends sat, thinking back on the past three years and the time in high school they had shared together. Gohan was thoroughly excited about all the activity and didn't get to sleep 'til well after eleven o'clock. It was nearer three when Bulma, Goku and Chichi said goodnight and went to bed.

Bulma knelt at the side of her bed and looked upward.

"Thank you God. For this small pleasure you've given me in the darkness of my life. I know it will get better from here on, Lord. It just has to."

* * *

Bulma was up late the next morning. It was twelve thirty when Chichi came in to tell Bulma she was going shopping. Bulma now dragged herself out of bed and into the shower, feeling like she hadn't got enough sleep at all. As Bulma stood in the shower, hot water pounding her back, she thought back to high school when Vegeta used to stay the night. He would get up early to have a shower which was OK. But he didn't just have _a _shower. Not Vegeta.

* * *

Flashback

Bulma sighed and kicked the blankets off. The warm yellow sun bathed the room in mid morning light. She and Vegeta were going shopping that day. Her treat.

"Morning," came a deep voice suddenly. Bulma looked up to see Vegeta exit her ensuite, white towel wrapped around his waist, displaying his perfectly chiseled chest, abs and arms.

"Morning, gorgeous," Bulma smiled as she climbed out of bed. Vegeta walked past her, smirking and kissing her quickly on the cheek. Bulma stood up and sighed. "I'm going to have a shower. I'll be out in about half an hour," she told him. Vegeta nodded and Bulma disappeared into the bathroom. Vegeta smirked even more and leaned against the wall.

"Five," he muttered. "Four, three, two one-"

"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a scream from the bathroom. Vegeta let out a deep laugh as the ensuite door slammed open, shaking on it's hinges. Bulma, towel wrapped around her, stormed over to Vegeta and slapped him with all the strength she could muster. This only caused Vegeta to laugh harder. "YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!" she screamed at him. The whole room seemed to cower before her rage. But not Vegeta. He stood in front of her, calmly waiting for her anger to dissipate. He tuned out the ranting and raving and let his mind wander. Five minutes later Bulma calmed down and Vegeta brought himself back to the real world.

"You finished yet?" he asked her, completely relaxed. Bulma screamed and stomped her foot.

"DO YOU LISTEN TO A WORD I SAY VEGETA? HOW DARE YOU USE ALL THE HOT WATER AND THEN HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME-" She stopped abruptly as Vegeta stepped forward and crushed his mouth against hers. She tried to pull away at first but eventually gave in. When they parted, Vegeta held Bulma's face in his hands and looked at her.

"I love it when you get angry," he told her with a small smile. Bulma sighed and looked back up at Vegeta. Her cerulean blue eyes eagerly searched his onyx black ones.

"I love you Vegeta. You may drive me to breaking point but I love everything about you. Thank you for what you've given me. I can never repay you." Bulma kissed Vegeta lightly on the lips.

"I love you too, Bulma. I know I don't say it very often but I want you to know it's true. You've given _me_ so much more than I ever dared dream of. Thank you. With all my heart." Bulma let out a deep breath, closing her eyes. Vegeta enveloped her in his arms, careful not to let either of their towels drop and ruin the moment. Vegeta leaned down to Bulma's ear. "I love you," he whispered.

End Flashback

* * *

Thick salty tears flowed down Bulma's cheeks, mingling with the hot water and streaming away. Bulma blinked hard, trying to stop them.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the shower in her towel. As she entered her room, a small part of her was looking for Vegeta, expecting to see him sitting on her bed, out on the verandah or going through her wardrobe, laughing at some of her ridiculous outfits. Bulma took a deep breath. Everything today reminded her of Vegeta. She was feeling the loss particularly hard, she didn't know why. Bulma quickly dried off and dressed in a pair of loose fitting navy blue cargo pants and a white fitted t-shirt. She pulled on one of Vegeta's old hoodies and sighed. Even though warm golden sun streamed through the open door leading to the verandah, she felt cold. For the first couple of washes, Vegeta's old hoodie had provided her with a small comfort. Having his smell around her relaxed her slightly. After four years the small had long ago disappeared but she still liked the sweatshirt.

Bulma sat on the living room couch half an hour later, blankly channel surfing. Chichi was still shopping and Goku and Gohan had gone to a baseball game. Bulma had no idea how the one year old was going to appreciate basketball but Goku had insisted on teaching him about the 'right' sports from the beginning. Bulma sighed, flicking off the television. She had to find something to do. She couldn't spend the rest of her life on the couch. As she looked around the room, her eyes lingered on a family photograph. Her mother and father were smiling and happy, she was about fifteen years old, standing in the middle right and beaming at the camera. Her then seventeen year old sister, Camisole, stood with her arm around Bulma. More tears sprung to Bulma's eyes. Her sister had been murdered in a home invasion, along with her husband, back in high school. Her father and sister were dead, her mother was as good as dead and her boyfriend was on the other side of the world. Bulma choked on the tears. As she collapsed to her knees crying, she realized there was no one there. No one to support her. Chichi and Goku were living their independent lives and they had no idea what was going on inside her head. She was alone.

* * *

Chris laughed as he picked up the three-year-old boy and flew him around the room like Superman. The child squealed in delight but let out a sound of disappointment when the ride ended.

"Thanks Chris!" the little black haired boy yelled and ran off to play with the other kids. Chris smiled and walked over to a nearby painting table where the five year olds were doing finger painting.

"What are you drawing?" Chris asked a red haired girl with pigtails as he sat down next to her. The little girl looked up. She then showed Chris a finger painted flower. Chris smiled.

"It's very pretty," he told her. The girl smiled and turned back to her art work.

"Chris!" came a call suddenly. Chris stood up and walked over to meet his parole officer. The tall man smiled at him. "I'm glad to see you're doing so well in your community service," he said. Chris nodded and said nothing. "You've done so well, in fact, that your hours have been reduced. This is your last day here. You were supposed to do 100 hours but we've reduced that to 40 which you've already fulfilled. Congratulations, Chris," the officer said as he extended his hand, "you're a free man." Chris smiled as he shook his office's hand.

"Thankyou, sir." Chris said gratefully. The parole officer nodded and left the kindergarten. Chris walked over to one of the kindergarten teachers and began to explain what had happened. The teacher stopped him before he was finished.

"It's alright, Chris. Your parole officer talked to me. It's been a pleasure working with you. I hope we meet again." Chris nodded his thanks and grabbed his bag from behind the reception desk. He walked out the door of the kindergarten and stood on the sidewalk, breathing his first deep breath as an officially freed man.

"Not going back," he muttered to himself as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and began to walk.

* * *

"Hey Mum," Bulma said as she quietly approached the bed in her mother's psychiatric unit ward. Bulma sucked in a gasp. The woman on the bed was unrecognizable. "Mum," she whispered as she walked to the bedside. The once pretty blonde woman was a wreck. Her hair was all over the place, matted and knotted. Her cheekbones were protruding and her eyes shallow and sunken. The once bright blue fires had receded into empty grey pits. Bulma's eyes scanned her mother's body. She was so skinny. Bones stuck out as the skin loosely draped across them. She looked like a concentration camp victim. Suddenly a nurse came in. She walked up next to Bulma and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're feeding her through a drip. Her fluids and vitamins are still going in but they don't seem to be making any difference. There's nothing medically wrong with her, but she just keeps losing weight. I don't-" the nurse stopped. Bulma looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You don't want?" she asked as the tears rolled down her cheeks. The nurse took a deep breath.

"I don't think she'll make it to the end of the month. It's like she's lost the will to live. She doesn't show any signs of recognition, not even of your late father." Bulma gave a choking sob. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of such bad news." Bulma sat on the seat next to her now sleeping mother's bed. Bulma grabbed her mother's hand and tears flowed freely from her eyes. The nurse told Bulma again that she was sorry, and left her.

"I love you, Mum," Bulma whispered. Then she stood and left the room, unable to look at he mother any longer.

* * *

"Hello?" came the voice of Chichi. She gently pushed the door to Capsule Corp open.

"Hey honey," Goku called. "Want some help with the groceries?" Chichi laughed.

"That would be nice, Goku." She cast a wary eye back to the car in which groceries were pushed hard up against the window. Five minutes later Goku appeared and between them they managed to get all the groceries inside within ten minutes. Chichi then collapsed on the couch, watching Gohan in the playpen.

"How was the baseball?" she asked. Goku grinned.

"It was great. Seen better but it was still pretty good." Chichi nodded. "Do you know where Bulma is?" he added. Chichi shook her head.

"Don't know, she was still here when I left at midday." Chichi looked at her watch. It was approaching three o'clock. "I'll give her cell phone a call and see if I can get a hold of her." Just as Chichi picked up the phone to dial, Bulma walked through the door. Immediately Chichi could see she had been crying. "B what's wrong?" Chichi asked. Bulma shook her head.

"Don't worry Chi. There's nothing you can do. I just need some time to think." Chichi gave Bulma a comforting hug as she walked past. "Thanks guys," Bulma said. "Help yourself to anything, I'll be down soon." Chichi and Goku nodded.

Bulma then disappeared up the stairs and collapsed on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She lay there quietly long enough for her ears to pick up the lyrics of the song on the radio.

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How'm I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you._

Tears flooded Bulma's eyes as the raking sobs escaped her chest.

_How'm__ I ever gonna get rid of these blues  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
You're the only thing that's on my mind _

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How'm I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
How'm I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you.

"Vegeta," Bulma cried as her teary mascara stained her pillow. "I need you so much right now. There's no one here for me. I just want you to come back," she sobbed. The last line of the song echoed through her head.

_Lost without you……………_

* * *

**Next Chapter:** We jump six months ahead and see how things have progressed. There'll be a visit from an old friend but I'm not telling you anything else.

**Author's Note:** Poor Bulma. I feel so mean writing this. But it's turning out exactly how I wanted it to. I thought it'd be hard to turn Bulma into an emotional wreck but it's actually proving quite easy. I hope you guys enjoyed this I had a lot of fun writing it and I can't wait to write the next one. It WILL be out by the end on next month I absolutely promise you. Read and Review!

God Bless,

Kaibun


	3. Changes

Author's Note: Ok so I lied. My bad, guys. But you know how it goes, school, exams, friends, commitments. So I'm still writing this story no fear! I just think the updates will be a bit more spread out from now on. But they will come! Hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter 3: Changes...

Bulma walked down to the letterbox, her pale blue dressing gown wrapped tightly around her. She opened the letterbox and pulled out a wad of mail. Closing the mailbox, she headed up to the house. As she closed the door, she let out a pained sigh. Still no letters from Vegeta. She had pretty much given up on receiving one months ago. Normally Vegeta didn't go more than two months without sending her a letter. She had received the last one five months ago. Since then, Bulma had sent more than one a month to Vegeta with no word back.

Bulma sat at the breakfast bar and went through the mail she did have. Bills, accounts, requests for donations, the usual. Just as she was opening the last of the letters, one and a half year old Gohan appeared in the room.

"Hey Aunty Bulma," he smiled. Bulma smiled and waved at the little boy. He waddled over into the lounge and sat himself on the couch, turning on the television. He was a smart boy. Bulma's thoughts turned back to Vegeta. Five months. Five months and no word. Vegeta had missed her birthday, Christmas. It was like he had died. But Bulma didn't think about the probability of that. Her worst fear was that he had found someone else and was too fearful to tell her so had just stopped writing. This concept cut Bulma to the bone. She thought she knew Vegeta better than that. She thought he would wait. But every day it became clearer and clearer. She couldn't ignore it any more.

Vegeta had forgotten about her.

* * *

"How's Bulma these days?" 18 asked as she and Chichi walked out of the shop they had been looking in. The two of them had bumped into each other in town and then proceeded to have a huge catch up session. 

"Not good," Chichi admitted. "Like I told you, we're living with her now. Have been for a few months. It's been a downward spiral since her dad died. Goku and I are trying our best. And for a while it was working, we were getting somewhere. But then Vegeta stopped writing." 18 raised an eyebrow at Chichi. "She hasn't heard from him in over five months. She's drinking like you wouldn't believe and nothing Goku or I say seems to have any effect on her. She's brought in someone to run her company for her which was probably an idea but now she has nothing to do with her time. She always has red eyes. Goku and I hear her cry at night. And it's not uncommon for her to have a breakdown in the day." Chichi sighed. "We don't know what to do." 18 looked thoughtful.

"So no one has any idea why Vegeta isn't answering her mail? And he hasn't been in contact at all?" Chichi shook her head. 18 frowned. It was not like Vegeta at all. 18 remembered the parting scene at the airport almost two years ago. That was not the impression of a man who would forget Bulma without even telling her goodbye. But who knew. None of them knew what Vegeta was going through over in America. None of them knew how much it would change him. That was the gamble that he and Bulma had taken when Vegeta had left and they had decided to remain together, that they would both still be the same people and both still be absolutely in love when Vegeta came back. It seemed as though that was slowly becoming more and more a disillusioned fairy tale.

"Has anyone else tried contacting Vegeta?" 18 asked. Chichi nodded.

"Goku's rung the police department over there three or four times and tried to get a hold of him but he doesn't have the right passwords and codes to be able to get through to wherever Vegeta is. And they wouldn't check up on Vegeta for him either." 18 sighed, running her hand through her mid-shoulder length hair. "Anyway, that's not your problem. How's things with you and Krillin? How have you been lately?" 18 nodded.

"They're really good. We're planning on getting married as soon as I've finished my degree," she said with a small smile. Chichi beamed.

"Oh, 18! That's awesome! Wow I'm so happy for you guys!" 18 laughed.

"So am I."

"If only things could be just as good with Bulma and Vegeta," Chichi sighed. 18 nodded sympathetically. She didn't envy the situation Chichi was in.

* * *

Bulma blew her hair out of her face as she sat on her knees, scrubbing the bath. Normally the robots would be doing that sort of thing but Bulma had so much spare time lately she had decided to do it. The possibility of getting a less strenuous job now that she no longer had to run Capsule Corp had occurred to her, but still hadn't come to anything yet. It wasn't like she needed a job for the money, it'd purely be to fill in her copious amounts of spare time.

Another hobby she had taken to was scrap booking. She now had an old high school scrapbook. It contained photos, reports, pictures from the school yearbook, articles from the yearbook, the newsletter that had been sent out when the Orange Star soccer team had won the Championships, all the articles to do with her year that had appeared in the paper. It was her memory book. It went in the box under her bed along with Vegeta's necklace and some other memorabilia. But her favourite piece was the long photo frame that hung above her bed. It had four pictures in it. Five pictures that told the story of her friendships. The first picture was the primary school picture of the group, the second was junior high, the third was the picture taken at the end of their second to last year, the one with Vegeta missing. The second to last one was the six of them at the 'prom' at the end of their final year of high school, all in their ball dresses and suits. And the last one. Bulma's favourite picture but the one that caused so many painful memories to surface. It was a picture of her and Vegeta, taken at the prom, their "king and queen" dance. The outside of the picture was black with the two of them dancing under the spotlight, Bulma's head resting in the crook of Vegeta's neck, his arms wrapped around her.

Bulma thought of these photos as she mindlessly scrubbed the bathtub. What she wouldn't give to go back to then. To go back to that happiness. To go back to Vegeta. It was all she seemed to do nowadays, pine after Vegeta. She couldn't believe what her life had been reduced to. In high school, though far from perfect, her life had been awesome. She'd had amazing friends, an awesome boyfriend and a brilliant, promising future ahead of that. But slowly, piece by piece, that future had come to pieces.

And here she was. Mid-twenties and scrubbing a bathtub to pass time. Bulma didn't even realized she was crying as the tear rolled down her cheek. It happened so often now it didn't seem to matter. Bulma turned on the tap and washed the remaining cleaning product off of the sides of the tub. Suddenly, an overwhelming wave of despair took over her. Bulma's eyelids fluttered, the cloth dropped from her hand and she collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Chichi asked as she burst into the waiting room, young Gohan resting on her hip. Goku nodded grimly and stood, taking the baby from Chichi. Goku had arrived home a couple of hours ago to find Bulma unconscious in the bathroom. She had been rushed to hospital and was currently in a stable state. Chichi had been in town and no one had been able to contact her until she had arrived back at the house. After being relieved of Gohan, she quietly let herself into Bulma's room. The nurse was just finishing up tidying the room. 

"Excuse me," Chichi asked. The nurse looked up. "Is she alright? What's wrong?" The nurse smiled sadly at Chichi.

"The doctors say her brain scans are showing huge stress waves. The combination of these and what appears to be a weak emotional state were just too much for the young lady. She's unconscious but the doctor says she should be awake some time this hour. Chichi thanked the nurse who then left. Chichi took a seat next to Bulma's bed and placed her hand on her friend's.

"Hey, B," she whispered. "How you going? I know this has been hard for you, Bulma. No one should have to go through what you've had to. I know you miss Vegeta, B. Heck, even I miss him. It just hasn't been the same since he left. The group split- Goku and I became more preoccupied with our own lives, so did Krillin and 18. We deserted you B. And I'm sorry it took what happened with your father and then your mother, to make us realise that. You've always been so strong, B. You've always pushed on and struggled through. Remember when you realized Vegeta hated you because of what you did? I know that nearly destroyed you, B. But you got through it. And you'll get through this too." Chichi stroked Bulmas's hand, tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me is this the ward of Miss Bulma Briefs?" a nurse asked as she entered the room. Chichi nodded.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, I have note for her. A message came through." The nurse handed Chichi a piece of paper. "Can you please give this to her when she wakes up?" Chichi nodded and the nurse left. Chichi unfolded the note and clasped her hand to her mouth as she read in horror.

"Chichi," came a croaky voice. Chichi looked over at her friend who had just awoken. "What's wrong?" she asked. Chichi swallowed. "B, I'm so sorry," Chichi choked as she shakily handed the note to Bulma. Blue eyes scanned the sheet quickly, then closed silently as the piece of paper floated to the ground. Bulma rolled over, her back to Chichi. "Bulma –"

"Leave it," came the hollow reply. Chichi stood, lingering for a moment, indecisive, and then left. She stopped just before she reached the door.

"I love you B. I'm always here for you." The door shut and Bulma said nothing as more silent tears streamed down her face.

_'Why?'_ she thought. _'Why me God?'

* * *

_

Chichi swallowed as she closed the door and walked over to where Goku was sitting with you Gohan asleep in his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked in shock as he saw the tears in Chichi's eyes. Chichi looked up.

"A message came through for Bulma. Her mother died about an hour ago."

"Oh no," Goku groaned in despair. Chichi sat down next to him.

"I know," she sighed. "I know.

It was two hours later when Bulma finally left her hospital room. Chichi and Goku both hugged her and gave their words of sorrow. Bulma thanked them. It was now beginning to get dark outside.

"Do you need a ride home?" Goku asked as the four of them left the hospital after Bulma had checked out and been cleared. Bulma shook her head, pushing her hands into the pocket of her fake fur necked jacket.

"No. I need some time to think. I'm gunna walk home guys. She turned to look at her friends. Them and their son were her lights in the dark, the things that kept her going. She wouldn't be here without them. Bulma hugged Chichi and Goku, kissed Gohan on his forehead and left. It took only half an hour to walk from the hospital to Capsule Corp. Goku sighed and put his arm around Chichi's shoulder.

* * *

Bulma once more ignored the tears as they streamed down her face. Her hood was pulled up over her head and she was looking at the darkening ground. She had been walking for five minutes and there was still about five minutes of daylight left. Her father- dead. Her mother- dead. The man she loved- as good as dead. Why wasn't she? It made sense. Bulma's pessimistic thoughts continued as she walked out of the city centre and headed for the suburbs. She shuddered as a cool wind brushed past her. Maybe she should have taken the ride. It would be warmer. 

"Hey sexy!" called a voice from behind her. Bulma froze, cold fear washing all over her body. Two men were behind her, dressed in long overcoats, their faces unshaven. They had steely, menacing eyes. Bulma swallowed and began to walk faster, shaking as she searched her pockets for something that could help her. The paces behind her quickened and Bulma broke into a sprint. Fear was thumping in her chest as she ran for her life. But it was pointless. In a matter of seconds the men had caught up with her. One grabbed her around the waist and the other grabbed her head. Bulma screamed, but the scream was muffled as the hand covered her mouth. Kicking and screaming, the two men dragged Bulma into a nearby alleyway. They threw her up against the wall, one hand around her throat. Tears choked out of Bulma's throat.

"Please," she sobbed. "Please. I can get you money, as much as you want! Please don't do this!"

"Shut your mouth hotty," one of the men growled. Bulma screamed as her jacket was ripped from her body and one of the men started to fumbled with the button on her pants. Bulma screamed hysterically as her legs gave way.

_'Kill me, God please kill me now,'_ she thought desperately.

"Hey!" came a new voice. Bulma didn't even look up. Footsteps ran her way and she felt the man's hand leave her throat. Bulma watched as the new arrival punched one of her attackers in the face. Blood spurted as the guy kicked the other one of her attackers in the gut. After a few more seconds, the men gave up and sprinted away down the other end of the alleyway. The man came over to Bulma.

"God. Miss are you alright?" he knelt beside Bulma who was curled up against the wall in a fetal position. The man reached out gently and touched her arm. Bulma recoiled as though burned. "Miss, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe. I'll take you home. Are you hurt did they-" Bulma shook her head, still not looking up. The man reached out again, more slowly this time and placed his big hand on Bulma's upper arm. She flinched, but didn't recoil. The man stood and pulled Bulma up. Her tear stained face looked up at him. "By God," he whispered, his eyes going wide. "Bulma!" he said incredulously. "Oh my gosh!" Bulma, confused, looked at the man's face for the first time through teary eyes. Her terrified eyes sparked into life. She withdrew from the man's clutches.

"You!" she screamed. "How dare you touch me! You creep! You nearly killed me! Get away from me," she screamed and began to run.

"Bulma!" he called in such a way she felt she had to stop. Slowly, she turned and looked at him, shaking horrendously.

"What do you want?" she cried, tears rolling down her face. He held up his hands.

"I had no idea it was you. I was just passing by and I saw. I'm changed Bulma. I've- I've seen the wrong in my ways. I' starting a new life Bulma. I'm working at a kindergarten, I've turned my life around. I can't ever apologize for the hurt I caused you. There is not enough words for me to explain how sorry I am and how much I regret what I did to you and Vegeta. I can understand if you won't forgive me." Bulma looked at him. He seemed so sincere. She took a few hesitant steps towards him until she was looking him right in the eyes, a few inches from his face.

"Chris?" she whispered. He nodded, his blue eyes looking straight back at her. Bulma's blue eyes looked right back, searching for the malice and hatred that she had thought were the foundations of his soul. There was none of it. Not a trace. And all of a sudden, it became too much. She threw her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. Chris gently wrapped his arms around her small frame and stood there as she cried.

* * *

Chichi looked worriedly at her watch. It was nearly three quarters of an hour since they had left Bulma at the hospital. It should have taken her half an hour to walk at the least. 

"Goku I'm worried. We should go and find her." At that point, the door burst open. Bulma stood in the doorway, disheveled with tears streaming down her face. Chichi barley had time to register the male figure disappear down the driveway before her friend burst into tears.

It took Bulma the best part of an hour to get the story out. She did, however, omit to mentioning Chris. She still wasn't sure about him, and made it sound like a bunch of people had discovered what was happening and rescued her. They had walked her home before leaving her to her friends.

"Oh B, I'm so sorry. We should have gone with you- we should have-"

"Don't worry," Bulma smiled slightly through her tears. "I was rescued in time." She sighed again. "I'm going to go to bed." She hugged her friends. "I'll see you in the morning." And then she left the room. Chichi frowned slightly. There was something Bulma wasn't telling them.

* * *

Bulma lay silently in her bed, her head reeling. Chris. What were the odds of that. And there was something different about him. To be honest, Bulma did believe he had changed.

* * *

Flashback 

"So what's happening in your life at the moment?" Chris asked as he walked Bulma to Capsule Corp. Bulma sighed.

"It's a mess, Chris. Dad died of a heart attack, Mum went into a mental asylum and she died last night. Vegeta moved to America at the end of high school but I-I- I haven't heard from him in five months." Bulma looked Chris in the eyes as he walked next to her.

"I'm sorry. It sounds like you've had a hard time." They were standing at the end of the Capsule Corp drive way. "I just want you to know Bulma," he said as he looked her in the eyes, "I'm always here for you. I can never take back what I did to you in high school, but if you give me a chance, I can make it up to you." He brushed her tears away gently with his thumb.

"Thankyou," Bulma sighed, his warm hand against her cheek. She looked at him. "Thankyou," she repeated. Chris smiled and embraced Bulma in a warm hug. He slipped a piece of paper into her hand.

"Call me if you ever need anything." He smiled, and then left.

End Flashback

* * *

Bulma closed her eyes, groaning. She needed to sleep.

* * *

Six months passed. Every day became more and more laborious, as she received no letters from Vegeta. Goku and Chichi continued to try and get through to her but nothing was working. And it was six months after the night she had been reacquainted with Chris, that she dialed his number. 

Bulma had awoken that morning, not expecting anything other than her usual, depressive, hateful life. But it had been much worse than normal. The most heart-wrenching thing she had ever seen was sitting on her doorstep. Tied together with bits of string, were a year's worth of letters, addressed to Vegeta, all with _return to sender_ written over them in red ink. Bulma had burst into tears on the doorstep, taking each of the letters and discovering each one unopened. She had cried for almost an hour. And that was when she picked up the phone. She was now sitting at the kitchen table, phone in hand. Slowly, she dialed Chris's number and put the receiver to her ear. It rang three times before a voice sounded on the end of it.

"Chris speaking." Bulma closed her eyes, comforted by just his voice.

"Chris, it's me, Bulma. Can I come over? I really need to talk to someone."

"Absolutely." He gave her the address. "I'll see you soon. Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"No not really," Bulma sighed. "I'll see you soon. Thanks Chris."

"No problem." The phone went down with a clunk. Bulma sighed and headed upstairs to get changed. Maybe, just maybe, her life could get better.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Took a while but what did you think? Let me know. 

**Next Chapter:** I'm not saying because quite honestly, I don't know!

Till next time,

Kaibun


	4. Moving On

Author's Note: I'm starting this chapter the day after I posted the last one. We'll see how long it takes me to get it finished lol. But don't worry I'm feeling rather inspired at the moment! High ho silver!

NB: This chapter takes place over quite a long period of time so just bare with me and remember, the more time I skip the quicker we get to hear from Vegeta.

Chapter 4: Moving On

Bulma took a deep breath and banged the door knocker three times. Chris answered it, smiling warmly. There was none of the old malice and anger in his blue eyes, they were filled with compassion and caring, something Bulma thought she'd never see in him.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." Chris stepped back to let Bulma in, then closed the door as she came inside. She looked around his apartment. It was modest, but nice. Not at all up to the standard f her house but that didn't matter to Bulma. She took a seat in the lounge, watching the television for a while as Chris made hot drinks. He sat down not long after. "So," he smiled, looking at Bulma. "Where do we start?" Bulma laughed and picked up her drink.

"Like I told you the other night, I've fallen on some hard times." For about an hour, Bulma and Chris recounted the past year and a half to each other. Chris had learnt a few things in prison. When it had been discovered by the inmates what he was there for, he had received a huge beating. Apparently Capsule Corp funded a huge program that allowed inmates to rebuild their lives after prison. They had been furious when they had discovered that Chris had put Bulma, the heiress to the Corp and their future hope, in huge danger. For a while, Chris had managed to keep himself convinced that he had been in the right, that he deserved Bulma and Vegeta didn't. But being alone for a year and a half with nothing but your own mind for company can break even the strongest of convictions. He had eventually come to the realistation that he _did_ really like Bulma, but if he liked her as much as he thought he did he would, however clichéd it was, let her choose her own way to be happy. He had come out of prison with a whole new outlook on life, decided to turn his life around. Chris had severed all his mob connections, most of which had disintegrated while he was in prison anyway, and begun his new life. Apparently he'd been planning to track Bulma down at some point and apologize for all the awful things he'd done, and all the pain he had caused her and Vegeta. It had just been sheer coincidence and luck, on both their parts, that he had discovered Bulma in the alley that night six months ago.

"So what brings you here?" Chris asked, jogging Bulma out of her thoughts. She looked up, hands wrapped around her hot mug. She smiled sadly.

"Well you know how I told you, that night we 'ran into each other', that Vegeta had written in nearly five months?" Chris nodded, not sure where this was going. Bulma swallowed and tears welled in her eyes. "My letters arrived back this morning. Every single one I've sent him in the last year. All marked return to sender." Bulma had to stop as the tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. Chris reached out and placed his hand gently on her leg in a totally undodgy way.

"I don't know what to say," he said honestly. "I've never been in any situation like this. Bulma- I wish there was something more I could say but-" Bulma just smiled sadly from behind her tears.

"I just need someone to talk to. You don't have to talk back. It's just- Chichi and Goku are so busy with Gohan. And Goku's just as clumsy as ever, if anything, he seems to trip over his own feet and imaginary things more now than he did in high school." Bulma gave a small laugh and then sighed, wiping away her tears. "I'm not sure I should be telling you this," she sighed. "After all you put me and-" she paused, not saying his name, "after all you put us through, I don't know if I can trust you." Chris removed his hand and nodded.

"I fully understand where you're coming from, Bulma. I'm not going to push you, I know how hard this must be. Some days I look at myself, I think about you and Vegeta and the love that you had-have, and I wonder how I could have tried to destroy something like that." It was the straw that broke the camel's back. A gut-wrenching scream came from Bulma, so mind-blowing it seemed to be coming from the bottom of her very soul, the bottom of her entire being. Two years of pain, loss, aching, heartache, despair were escaping in the form of the most soul-shattering noise Chris had ever heard. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It seemed silent for a while, then Chris noticed Bulma sobbing noiselessly, her seemingly frail body shaking with hoards of suppressed emotions. Chris stood, walked over to the couch where Bulma was sitting, face in her hands, and sat. Carefully and gently, he put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulders as she cried like she hadn't since the day Vegeta had left. Chris said nothing as he held her. After the pain he had caused her, it was the least he could do.

"I miss him so much," Bulma sobbed. She wouldn't have been able to stop the streaming tears, even if she had wanted to. "I can't keep going, Chris. I can't do this. I need him here." She continued to cry, Chris closed his eyes, resting his head on the top of hers as he rubbed her back. And both of them could sense that there was nothing suggestive in any of his actions. "I have nothing left," she cried. "I can't understand why he's not reading my letters, why he wouldn't have written to me." She looked up at Chris, her ocean blue eyes glistening with painful tears, her cheeks stained as they carved their way down her face. Chris wiped the tears off of her cheeks and hugged her tightly.

"You'll get through," he whispered. "I promise Bulma." Chris spent two more hours with her like that, crying her heart out and occasionally voicing her feelings.

It was nearly lunchtime when Bulma had finally cried herself out. She was emotionally and physically drained. Two years of painful emotion leaving the soul was an incredibly unpleasant experience. Chris was leaning back in his chair, a comforting arm on Bulma's shoulder. She had fallen asleep, her head in his lap. Chris moved slightly and Bulma awoke, sitting up. Her eyes were slightly swollen and it was a good thing she hadn't had time to put makeup on that morning or her entire face would be black. Chris smiled comfortingly, his hand on her shoulder still, his thumb gently rubbing her arm.

"Do you feel better?" he asked. Bulma nodded.

"I'm sorry I put all of this on you," she sighed. "I'm sorry I'm making this your problem. But if I don't talk to someone, I honestly think I'll explode, Chris." He nodded.

"It's no problem, Bulma. Listen, I'll walk you home. Goku and Chichi must be wondering where you've gotten to." Bulma nodded and stood, ready to leave.

As they walked down the pavement, Bulma found it hard to believe that the man next to her was the man she had despised so deeply in high school, who had so nearly ruined her life, who would have been the cause of Vegeta dieing if the doctors hadn't been able to bring him back. But none of that seemed to matter now. That was a different person, a different place, a different time. A different life. She had no idea what had stopped Vegeta writing, but something deep in her gut was telling her it was the end. That Vegeta had found another woman, someone closer to him, someone who could satisfy whatever it was in him that Bulma had not been able. Deep down in, she was beginning to realize and possibly even to accept the fact.

Vegeta was gone. For good. He wasn't coming back.

* * *

One year later

"So what do you want to talk to us about?" Goku asked, coughing slightly. He made to grab for the chair but stopped midway, breaking into a coughing fit. He eventually sat down at the table, opposite Bulma and next to Chichi. Chichi looked at her friend concernedly. Not a year ago, Bulma had seemed to pick up drastically. For a period of a month or so, she had been the happiest Chichi had seen her in years. But slowly, she had deteriorated again. She was back in the state she had been just after her mother had died, if not worse. Whatever she had to say, it wasn't good.

"Guys, I've been thinking about this a lot. Both of you know I'm not in a very good place at the moment. I haven't been for a really long time. But since Vegeta left, one thing that helped me keep my head above water was you guys, and then Chris." Chichi and Goku nodded. Both of them were still having trouble digesting the fact that the Chris they remembered from high school had changed so drastically, and had had such a profound affect in helping Bulma through what she was experiencing. But after interviewing him perosnnaly, they had both come to the decision that Chris was all he was cracked up to be. A change for the better, Chichi said.

"We know that," Chichi replied, nodding. She still couldn't see where this is going.

"Well things are getting- well- kind of serious with Chris." Goku almost fell off his chair. Chichi raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I know this is weird, but," Bulma's eyes filled with tears. "Chi, don't think this means I don't love Vegeta. He may have forgotten me, but I know I'll never ever forget him. I will never stop loving him. I don't think I can ever love any man the way I loved Vegeta." She closed her eyes and composed herself. "But the thing is guys, I need to move on. I don't think a day will go past when I won't think about Vegeta and wonder what might have happened, but for now I'm trying for a new life. And that life, at the moment, is with Chris. I'm moving in with him."

This time, Goku really did fall off his chair. He looked at Bulma wide-eyed as he climbed back up.

"Bulma- I don't know about this. I've known Vegeta for so many years. I've known him for the worst and best parts of his life. The Vegeta I know would never forget you, Bulma." Goku disappeared upstairs. Chichi and Bulma looked at each other.

"What about the house, B? Your house?" Bulma laughed.

"Well I was actually thinking you guys could have it for now. Chi I think moving in with Chris is the best thing for me at this point. I feel like this is something that will really help me. I don't know where things will go from there." Suddenly there was a huge banging noise. Bulma and Chichi's heads shot up and Goku entered the room, rubbing the back of his head.

"Slipped down the stairs," he laughed. Chichi rolled her eyes and Bulma smiled. Goku was holding something in his hand. He walked over to Bulma and dropped it on the table. Bulma looked at it there, sitting on the table, glaring accusatorily at her. Vegeta's cross.

Flashback

_"This was my brother's," Vegeta told her as he placed the necklace in her hand. "He was a Christian. I never wore it; I never believed any god could be so cruel. But I look at my life now and I know He's up there. I want you to have this for now, Bulma. Look after it until I come back." Bulma nodded, in tears, and Vegeta picked up his bag and Bulma started crying again. Vegeta looked back at her, smiling._

End Flashback

And then there was the letter. Bulma had read it enough times to know it off by heart.

_Bulma,_

_If you're reading this, I'm on my way to LA. I'm writing this as a last goodbye. I love you beyond what I thought humanly possible. If I never tell you, know it's the truth. I promise I'll come back. I swear it on everything we shared, Bulma. I'm going to miss you more than you can know._

_  
Love, Vegeta Ouji_

He promised. He promised her. He swore he'd be back. Bulma closed her eyes, then opened them again with a new resolution visible.

"Goku, I love Vegeta." Tears welled in her eyes. "And like I said, I know I will never stop loving him. But he's gone." She pushed the cross across the table. Goku hung his head then looked up at Bulma again.

"It's your decision. If you really want this, Bulma, then Chichi and I support you the whole way. But please know, we are always here for you." Bulma nodded. Goku hugged her tightly. "We're always here for you sis, always." Bulma nodded, wiping away the tears.

"Thank you guys for all this. Thank you so much for all you've done for me." Bulma smiled at Chichi who stood up. She too hugged Bulma.

"I love you, B. So much. And Goku's right, we are _always_ here for you." Bulma nodded again.

"I have to go and pack," she told them. "Chris is coming to pick me up tomorrow." Chichi and Goku nodded solemnly. Bulma disappeared quietly upstairs.

In her room, Bulma slowly began to gather her things. She pulled out the next day's outfit from her wardrobe, thinking of Vegeta and how he used to laugh at some of her more ridiculous outfits. She closed the wardrobe doors slowly, then stood on the top of her bed, pulling down her long storyboard photo frame. She brushed some of the dust off of it, allowing herself a few moments to get lost in her memories. She placed it gently on the ground and slid it under her bed. From beneath her bed, she extracted the box, taking one photo, a copy of the six of them at the prom. She placed it in her suitcase and then slid the box back under her bed with the photos. From around her room, Bulma collected some of her possessions. As she was gathering her cosmetics from her dresser, something in the mirror caught her eye, the picture of Vegeta she had kept. Slowly, she reached up and pulled it out with a gentle tug, looking at it wistfully, then putting it in her top drawer.

When she had finished, every last trace of Vegeta had vanished from her room. From the photos, to his presents. All of it carefully placed out of sight. Out of mind. When her bag was packed, Bulma retired to bed early.

* * *

She was awoken the next morning by her 8.30 alarm. Chris arrived around nine, just after Bulma had dressed. Chichi and Goku showed him in.

"You alright? Do you want some help?" Chris called up the stairs. Bulma zipped the cross necklace into her suitcase and then stood back.

"No," she called back. "I'm fine, I'll be down in a moment." She pulled her suitcase to the door and looked around. From the radio in Chichi and Goku's room, she could hear a song which struck her down with the irony. Roxette.

_It must have been love,  
__But it's over now.  
__It must have been good,  
__But we lost it somehow._

_It must have been love,  
But it's over now  
__It was all that I wanted,  
__But I'm living without_

Bulma wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Goodbye, Vegeta," she whispered as she closed the door on her room for the last time.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Chris asked later that night. Bulma had finally unpacked her small amount of luggage into her room. She hadn't bothered to bring clothes, she was able to buy some more. Bulma nodded as she collapsed into one of the couches by the fire. There were no lights on, the warm glowing flicker of flames was the only source of light. She looked up at Chris, his caring eyes and loving smile.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Yeah I'm fine." Chris came over and sat next to her, rubbing her on the back gently. Bulma sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Chris kissed her forehead and his arm slipped around her waist, her head falling sleepily into his lap. Bulma slipped into a half dream, a flashback.

_Vegeta groaned as he got inside, collapsing awkwardly and painfully onto Bulma's living room couch. The open fire was warm and the orange flames were the only illumination in the room. Until Bulma turned the light on._

_Vegeta sighed._

_"Woman? Do you have to wreck everything?" he asked. Bulma frowned._

The dream changed, morphing into something later on that same night.

_Vegeta sat there for a while, thinking about nothing in particular, and watching the fire.__ Fire amazed him, being the pyromaniac that he was. The way it was so untamed, the way nothing contained it, or dictated to it._

_He groaned and hobbled his way over to the couchbed where Bulma lay sleeping. He climbed in under the blankets and placed his arm protectively around Bulma's waist, falling into a deep sleep._

Bulma sat bolt upright, heart racing. Chris looked at her concernedly.

"Are you OK?" he asked again. Bulma nodded.

"Yeah. Just a dream, that's all. I- I think I'm gunna go to bed. Thanks, Chris." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left the room for her own.

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Sorry bout the length but I really wanted to get this out. Enjoy!

Next Chapter: Guess what? We skip ahead _another_ six months lol. Like I said, just bear with me. The timing will settle down soon.

Kaibun


	5. All Going Wrong

Author's Note: Wow that was quick for me lol. I feel so inspired! This chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter but then I decided it would be better here, that's why the last chapter was so short. Enjoy, thanks for the awesome reviews guys, they keep me going and I love hearing from you!

Chapter 5: All Going Wrong

Six Months Later

Bulma sat in the club, tapping her foot to the loud bassy music. Chris was somewhere out of the dance floor, the lights were flashing too fast for her to be able to see exactly where he was. Over the past six months, the two of them had become incredibly involved in the whole partying, club scene. Bulma had rarely drunk back in high school but nowadays it was nothing special for her to wake up in a bar. Chris was usually not far away.

He had changed a lot in the past six months. Since Bulma had been living with him, she'd noticed a huge change. It had first really begun when Bulma had been introduced to Chris's state soccer team mates.

* * *

Flashback

Bulma nervously flattened her mini skirt. She wouldn't normally have worn something so revealing but Chris had assured her she looked nice and so she'd not been too bothered. It was the State team's semi-final game. Chris had invited her along and afterwards she was meeting some of his mates from the team, then they were going out clubbing. The team had won the game, so if the celebrations were anything like the victory celebrations they'd had in high school, it'd be big. But at the moment she was waiting with Chris for his mates to come out of the changing room.

They emerged not ten minutes later, dressed in their semi formal clubbing clothes, nice jeans and collared shirts.

"Hey bro!" one of them called to Chris. Chris nodded and waved. The five guys headed over. Bulma felt a little nervous being around all six men. A few years ago it wouldn't have bothered her; she would have been right in there voicing her opinion. But she, also, had changed a lot. And so she just stood there nervously, almost waiting to be told what to do.

"What's this nice looking piece of ass you've got here?" one of the guys, a guy with a dark tan and dark brown hair asked, his eyes raking offensively over Bulma's body. It was a mark of how much personality she'd lost that she did not retort to that remark.

_'If Vegeta could see me now…..' _she thought. He'd always told her how much he loved her spunk, her fire. How she was always a good verbal sparring partner, his match in every way. How her fiery temper only caused him to find her more attractive. But here she was, her fighting spirit, gone, her defining characteristic, gone. The guy made a grab at Bulma, his hand clasping her arse. Bulma's eyes widened and she looked at Chris to do something. He just laughed. It was then she noticed the way he was standing next to her, the way he was holding her. Like a trophy. Like an accessory, showing off his latest toy to his mates. Bulma swallowed. This was all wrong.

End Flashback

* * *

That had been the first time. The first time she had really begun to see parts of the old Chris, surfacing ever so slightly. The worst part had been when Chris had 'leant' her to one of his friends for a date for some convention he was going to. But more and more, Bulma was beginning to realize that she was suffering from a mild strain of beaten wife syndrome. She knew it was wrong, she knew that this wasn't what should be happening. And yet she could do nothing about it. She felt powerless, and even though Chris didn't beat her into submission, she felt like he dominated and controlled every part of her and her life.

"Hey," Chris said as he came up to her. The sweat was glistening on his forehead and his white green striped shirt was also all sweaty. Bulma smiled and stood.

"Hey. Having fun?" she asked. Chris nodded.

"How come you're not dancing?" Bulma shrugged. She'd had quite a bit to drink. Her head was starting to spin but she ignored it. "Come on," Chris smiled. He took Bulma's hand and lead her on the dance floor, pressing hard up against her. Bulma was a bit too drunk to be worried and kissed him back. The dance became quickly more intense and Bulma felt that Chris was starting to lose it.

"Hey," she said. "Hey Chris, come on, lets get a drink," she said, coming up with the only excuse she could think of. Chris nodded and led her up to the bar.

The next two or three hours passed in a blur, the alcohol finally taking complete control of Bulma's brain, as it did most nights that they went out partying.

"Think it's time to leave?" Chris asked. He too, was quite intoxicated. It took them about half an hour to walk home. Chris spent the whole time making physical advances on Bulma, but she was too drunk to care, and could possibly have even made some advances on Chris.

Chris fumbled with the keys to open the door to his apartment. He kissed Bulma as he opened the door, the kiss becoming slightly more heated. Chris slammed the door shut with one hand, wrapping his other one around her back. The two of them moved their drunken make out session into the bedroom where Chris lay Bulma on the bed.

"You OK?" he asked as he began undressing Bulma. She nodded, what was happening not actually registering in her scrambled mind.

It was happening again. Flashbacks.

_Before she knew what had happened Vegeta had crushed his mouth on hers and pushed her back on to the bed. Bulma closed her eyes as she felt his warm mouth on hers. He pulled back._

_"Are you sure you want to?" he asked her seriously. "There's no going back," he warned. Bulma nodded._

_"If it's not you now it's going to be someone meaningless in a few years. I want my first time to be something special with someone special," she told him. Vegeta nodded._

_"Alright then."_

Bulma's eyes flew open. This was wrong. She wanted to ask him to stop. But her alcohol scrambled brain couldn't connect the words to her mouth. Her thoughts changed to the morning after she'd lost her virginity to Vegeta.

_Bulma laid her head on Vegeta's chest, sighing contently. Vegeta smirked and put his arm around Bulma's shoulders. Bulma snuggled into the warm embrace._

_"Thankyou," she smiled as she lay there._

_"For what?" Vegeta asked curiously._

_"For being there for me, for being my first."__ Vegeta smiled, the first genuine smile he had smiled for a long time but said nothing. Bulma sighed. It had hurt, she had known it would but that hadn't lessened the pain. But Vegeta had been so careful that it wasn't as bad as it could have been. "I love you," Bulma whispered. "And I understand you have to go to __America__. But I'll wait Vegeta. I promise." _

Tears began to well in Bulma's eyes but she pushed them back.

_'I'm sorry Vegeta. I waited. But you didn't. I'll always love you Vegeta. But it's over.'_

Bulma leant closer to Chris, who was holding himself above her. Bulma kissed Chris hotly as his hand snaked behind her back and unclipped her bra.

* * *

Bulma awoke the next morning, her head throbbing, the light paining her eyes and feeling like she was about to vomit. She looked over next to her and saw empty bed. A huge wave of heartache washed over her. She had done it. She'd betrayed Vegeta. But that wasn't what hurt. Chris was gone. The first time they'd done it and he hadn't even waited until the next morning. Vegeta had stayed with her and she'd felt content waking up in his arms. But not Chris. Tears welled in Bulma's eyes. She crawled into the fetal position and sobbed. Cried for her mistakes, for her losses and for the future that had been so cruelly snatched away from her. A future that there was no chance of reviving.

* * *

It was lunchtime before Bulma managed to drag herself out of bed. Her mood took a turn for the worse when she found a note from Chris on the bench.

_Bulma,_

_Mark wants to take you out tonight. He's got some fancy to do. It's at __five thirty__ so be ready by five. Wear the blue dress, the one you bought the other day. I've got a training workshop for soccer today. See you later tonight. _

_Chris_

Bulma scrunched the note angrily in her hand and threw it in the bin. She was _not_ his property to be leant out and loaned to his soccer friends. But Chris seemed to see her as his property, he had used her last night and now, the very next day, he was lending her out like a horse or a piece of livestock.

But it was better than pining for Vegeta. Anything was better than that.

At five o'clock Bulma was ready. Her silk blue ball dress looked gorgeous and her hair was pulled up elegantly off her face. Bulma sighed, waiting for Mark. She picked up the phone and dialed Chichi's number, her old home number.

"Hello, Chichi speaking," came the answer.

"Hey Chi."

"Bulma! Wow! Long time no hear! How are you? What are you doing? How are things with Chris?" Bulma swallowed.

"Awesome Chi. It's going so well! How's things at home?" Chichi sighed.

"They're alright, B. But I'm off to the doctor today……"

"Why?" Bulma asked. Chichi sighed again.

"Two reasons. The first is that Goku's sick. I don't know what's wrong with him. He just feels really tired and unenergetic. But I'm pretty sure it's just stress. And…… I think I'm pregnant again." Bulma squeaked.

"Oh Chichi! Oh that's awesome!"

"We don't know if it's for sure yet."

"That's still so awesome! Oh Chi I'm so happy for you. Gohan will finally have a little brother or sister!" Chichi laughed. She sounded tired.

"Thanks B. I'm really excited too."

"You should be, it's great. You sound tired Chi."

"Yeah, I am. It's hard work, especially with Goku being so tired lately."

"Well, Chi, I want you to know, I'm always here for you. If you ever need a break from anything, some time to yourself I can baby sit for you."

"Thanks, Bulma. Well, I have to go. I'll talk to you later B, I'm off to the doctor."

"OK, good luck Chi. I'll catch up with you later."

"Ok see ya B."

"Bye, Chi."

Bulma hung up the phone, sighing. It was 5.20. The black monster of betrayal had a heavy hold on her heart. She'd betrayed Vegeta. She'd promised him she'd wait. Bulma shook her head, she couldn't start thinking about that now. Bulma had a sudden urge to ring Vega. She, if anyone, would understand what Bulma was going through. She wondered why she hadn't rung her before, then remembered that Vega had left at the end of high school for a university on another island of Japan. Bulma hung her head in despair. The doorbell rang ten minutes later. Bulma sighed. She wasn't looking forward to this. Mark was the kind of guy who thought men were better than women. He treated her more like an accessory than Chris did. She put on her fake smile as she opened the door.

"Hey Mark," she said in a sickly seductive voice. Mark smiled, his eyes running over her body appreciatively.

"Evening Bulma. Come on." Bulma sighed and left Chris's apartment, locking the door. He put his arm around her waist and then dropped it almost instantly, grabbing her arse just as he had the first time she'd met him. Bulma kept smiling painfully and allowed herself to be helped into the car. What had she been reduced to? _'Well,´ _she thought, _'at least Vegeta can't see me now.'

* * *

_

"OK, well I have two sets of good news for you Mrs. Son." The doctor looked up at Chichi who looked a lot more relieved when she heard this. Goku was sitting next to her in the waiting room, his arm around her shoulders. The two of them were watching Gohan reading a book.

"What is it?" Goku asked nervously. The doctor smiled.

"Well, first off, Mr. Son, you are in perfectly fine condition. I suggest you get a bit more sleep and try and stress a little less. It'll do you wonders." Goku nodded and sighed in relief. "Secondly, I would like to congratulate you. Mrs. Son, you are pregnant with a healthy baby boy. He should be due in about 8 and a half months time." Chichi broke into a smile and hugged Goku. He laughed and hugged her back, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thankyou sir," Goku said. The doctor smiled, nodded and then left. "Gohan," Goku called. The three year old looked up and wandered over to his parents. Goku picked him up and sat him on his knee.

"Guess what Gohan?" Chichi smiled.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"You're going to have a baby brother, Gohan." Gohan's chubby face broke into a smile.

"Yay!" he yelled, jumping off of his dad's knee and running in circles. Chichi laughed and Goku put his arm around her.

* * *

Bulma collapsed onto the couch at 2.00 the next morning. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Where have you been?" a voice growled. Bulma just jumped and spun around as Chris walked out of the darkness.

"Holy hell, Chris! You gave me a heart attack. I've been out with Mark." Chris walked around in front of her and glared.

"Mark told me you'd be home before midnight." His voice was dark and angry.

"Yeah we got a bit caught up. The party ran a bit later than expected. He just dropped me off now."

"Bullshit." Chris growled. He grabbed Bulma's fragile wrist and yanked her up.

"Hey!" Bulma yelled.

"Where were you?" Chris yelled back.

"I was at the party! With your stupid friend that you leant me out to like a piece of machinery!" Bulma yelled back, wrenching her wrist away. Chris grabbed her upper arm.

"I don't believe you! And you're mine to lend out to whoever the hell want!"

"Since when did I become your property?" Bulma shrieked. Chris smirked.

"Since last night." Bulma's eyes went wide.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. "What happened to you, Chris? I thought you'd changed." Bulma started to cry and her mascara began to run. Chris's grip on her arm tightened. "Get away!" Bulma screamed. Chris lifted his hand and back handed her. She went sliding across the floor. Bulma lay on the ground sobbing. Chris snarled at her and headed to bed.

Bulma sobbed as she lay on the ground, her arm bruising and her cheek stinging painfully. This couldn't be happening. Not after all she'd been through. Chris had been so nice, so caring, so charming. How could she have been so wrong about him? Black tears streaked down her face, black like her feelings, black like her heart, black like the monster of betrayal that roared triupmhantly in her chest.

* * *

Chris awoke early the next morning, for no particular reason. Bulma was still lying on the floor where he'd thrown her the night before. Her blue ball dress was torn at the bottom from where she'd stood on it when she'd fallen. Chris walked over to the door and picked up the mail. Bills, fan mail, junk mail. His heart almost stopped when he saw the last letter.

_Bulma Briefs  
__C/O Capsule Corporation  
__Japan_

**_FORWARD TO:_ **_Bulma Briefs, Apartment 115A, Kisuka Lane, Japan_

Chris recognized the American postal stamps and knew who it was from before he turned it over and read the sender address. Nonetheless, he slowly played it over in his hands. He read the address in anger.

_Vegeta Ouji  
__C/O American Police Department_

Chris, shaking, took the letter over to the kitchen bench and picked up a sharp letter opener. He slowly slit the top of the letter and pulled out a piece of paper and a photo. Chris began to read the letter.

_Dear Bulma,_

_I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry I haven't written but I don't have time to explain it. _

Chris skipped the next bit and his eyes widened in horror as he read the last line.

_I'm coming back. The training finished early. I get in on the 6th of October at 8.15 in the morning. I can't wait to see you Bulma. It's been a nightmare without you. It'll be heaven to see you again. And soon._

_With all my love,  
__Vegeta Ouji_

Chris angrily crumpled the letter in his hands. He looked at the photo. It was Vegeta in full police uniform, at his graduation, the smirk that had haunted Chris for years of his life still played across the arrogant man's lips. Vegeta would be back in a week. This was all wrong. He wasn't supposed to be back for at least two more years. Chris angrily put the letter on top of his paper pile, teeth gritted in anger.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Next Chapter: Will Vegeta be back? Will Bulma find the letter and go to him? Not as long as I'm writing the story.

Author's Note: Well, what did you think about that? It was fun to write, that's for sure. Things are starting to heat up now. How many of you did I fool with Chris? I almost started to fool myself to be honest. Oh well, until next time loyal readers!

Kaibun


	6. He's Back

Author's Note:

Chapter 6: He's Back

"Hello, Miss Briefs. Long time no see," the doctor smiled as Bulma walked into the clinic. She smiled shakily.

"Yeah. It's been a while." Back in high school she and her friends had always had at least one resident in the hospital at all times.

"What can I do for you?" the doctor asked. Bulma sighed.

"Well I was at a party last night and I'd had a bit much too drink."

_'That bit's true,'_ she thought. "And I got into a bit of a drunken brawl. The other girl hit me quite hard, I just think I should check that she hasn't done any serious damage." The doctor nodded and beckoned Bulma into his clinic. Bulma took a seat in the nicely furnished office.

It took the doctor only five minutes to conclude that Bulma's cheek bone was fractured.

"She must have hit you pretty hard," the doctor said. Bulma nodded. She knew her story was pretty unbelievable but there was no way she'd admit to anyone what had occurred last night between her and Chris. The doctor eyed her warily but said nothing. He knew better than to take on Bulma in a verbal sparring match. What he didn't realize was that Bulma was such a changed woman that had the doctor challenged her she would not have fought back.

A further ten minutes later Bulma left the doctor's room with advice to be careful until her cheek was healed. An ugly purple and black bruise was forming and something told her tomorrow she would have the mother of all black eyes. Chris had left early that morning with no word to Bulma. She had decided to go and seek medical attention and now she was heading over to Chichi's. She needed to congratulate her friend on her pregnancy, in person.

Bulma looked up at the Capsule Corporation building. It was a long time since she'd been in her house, and it still seemed empty though Chichi, Goku and Gohan were living there. Maybe when Vegeta came back it wouldn't be so lonely……. Bulma shook those thoughts from her head. Vegeta was gone and he wasn't coming back, he'd made that very clear. Bulma sighed and banged three times on the door. It was strange to be banging on the door of her own house. Chichi answered the door not ten seconds later. Her face burst into a beaming smile when she saw Bulma but faltered a little as she noticed the spectacular rainbow bruise on her friend's cheek.

"Bulma? Gosh what happened? Are you OK?" Bulma nodded.

"Yeah, I just got in a fight with a girl at a party last night," Bulma said, sticking to the lie she had invented at the doctor's. Chichi eyed her warily.

"Since when are you a party girl?" Bulma shrugged.

"So can I come in?" she asked, changing the subject. Chichi nodded quickly and let Bulma through the door. Bulma looked around her house. The Sons had certainly made it their own. Bulma noticed this with a slight pang in her chest, but pushed it aside. She turned to Chichi. "Chi, congratulations on the pregnancy!" she smiled. Chichi blushed and subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach.

"Thanks. Goku and I are so happy! Gohan's finally going to have a little brother."

"So you know it's a boy?" Bulma asked. Chichi nodded as they took a seat at the serving bar in the kitchen.

"Yeah the doctor told us when he confirmed the pregnancy." Bulma smiled at her friend. "So how's things with Chris?" Chichi asked. Bulma faltered.

"Really good," she lied. "It's so great he's so sweet and he listens and he's like the perfect man!" Bulma had never lied much but when she did, she was very good at it. Chichi didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"That's really good, B. It's time something went right in your life after all you've been through." Bulma smiled, masking the sadness behind her cerulean blue eyes. Goku walked into the kitchen where the two women were conversing.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt," he said, "but Gohan's run out of videos." Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'll run down to the shop." She turned to Bulma. "Sorry B I'll have to catch up with you later." Bulma nodded and after hugging Chichi and Goku, she turned to leave. Something stopped her. Without thinking about it, Bulma headed upstairs to her old room. Slowly, she opened the door. It creaked from lack of use. Her room was still exactly the way she had left it, void of everything to do with Vegeta. Bulma stepped into her room and walked over to her bed. She knelt on the ground and reached under the bed, grabbing her memory box. She gently lifted the lid off of the box. There it was. It glittered in the sunlight, the beams catching on the bright gold metal. Bulma picked the cross out of the box and held it delicately in front of her. It glinted as it spun. Bulma watched it for a few moments, then clipped it around her neck and placed the cross under the neck of her shirt. She placed the lid back on the box and slid it again under the bed, leaving the room exactly the way she had found it and not looking back.

* * *

Bulma couldn't believe it as she looked at the note in front of her.

_Bulma,_

_Rob's coming at seven to pick you up for his press conference tonight. It's going to be public so try not to dress like a whore._

_Chris_

Bulma angrily grabbed the note, screaming as she tore it up and threw it in the rubbish. Chris chose that moment to walk in from soccer practice.

"What the hell do you think you're screaming about!" he roared.

"I am not your bloody property!" she screeched. "I belong to no one! And I won't be leant out to your perverted chauvinistic asshole friends like a piece of machinery! I'm not taking this any more Chris! Since when have you known me to dress like a whore? I hate you!" she screamed, "I hate-" Chris broke her off with a punch to her already injured face. Bulma fell to the ground, sobbing. Chris stormed over, deep rooted anger and malice flashing in his eyes. He grabbed Bulma's wrist so hard Bulma swore she heard it crack. He yanked her off of the ground and then thrust her against the wall, hand around her throat. He tightened his hold as tears streaked down Bulma's face. He was a good head taller than her and stood, bearing down on her, his cruel eyes burning into Bulma's shattered soul.

"You might be through with me but I'm not done with you yet. And if you even so much as _think_ of leaving me, I'll have all my connections come down on your little friend's happy family over at Capsule Corp, with the force of a freight train." Bulma's teary eyes widened.

"No," she moaned, her strength dissolving, "no not Chichi, not Goku. Not Gohan. I'll- I'll do anything you want but just please don't hurt them," she sobbed. "Not them." Bulma's legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground, sobbing her heart out. Chris glared at her coldly, his upper lip curling in distaste. He walked over to the phone and dialed a number. After a moment-

"Rob? This is Chris. I'm sorry, Bulma's not feeling well. She's vomiting and I think she's gunna have to go to the doctor. I'm sorry mate, I don't think she's up to accompanying you this evening. Ok. Ok. Sorry bout that. Ok see you at training, Rob." Bulma couldn't believe the gentleness that was in Chris's voice when he talked on the phone. He hung up the phone and turned on Bulma, his venomous glare poisoning her very being.

"You're mine, Bulma. And like I said. You choose. You run away from me and I'll have Chichi's, Goku's and Gohan's guts splattered-"

"Stop it!" Bulma screamed at him. "Please stop it. I'll do anything I swear." Chris smirked.

"I knew you'd warm up to the idea." He leant down, kissed her forehead and Bulma flinched. Chris glared at her and kicked her in the ribs, knocking the wind out of her. "Learn to control yourself wench, or it's your friends on the line." Chris turned and left the room. Bulma gave a wrenching sob and crawled into the fetal position, crying.

* * *

Bulma lived in fear of Chris. Every time he came home she'd panic, trying to get rid of anything that might possibly give him a reason to nut. As the following week passed Chris's anger rose in magnitude, his words became more vicious and his wants more demanding, but there were no more beatings. Bulma, realizing she couldn't go back to the doctors, bandaged her wrist herself and every morning it took a phenomenal amount of makeup to cover the darkening hand shaped bruise on her neck. The same was true for the bruise on her face which now covered almost entirely one side of her face.

As Bulma lay on her bed a week later she felt for the first time the magnitude of the life she was living hit her full force. She was a sufferer of "beaten wife syndrome" and now, whether she wanted to or not, there was no way out of it without putting the lives of the Son family at risk. Bulma rolled over on her bed, staring blankly at the wall.

* * *

"This isyour flight attendant. Thank you for flying American Airlines. It is 8.15 in the morning local time. It's about 28°C outside and the forecast is for fine weather. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Please begin to disembark from the nearest doorway. All luggage can be collected once inside the terminal." The radio clicked off. 150 people mulled around, each trying to grab their travel bag, trying to find the rest of their family and being careful not to trip over others. Slowly, the crowd milled out of the airplane. As they walked out of the door, the first breath of Japanese air greeted them.

He stood there for a few seconds, closing his eyes and savoring his first few moments in his home country. Slowly, he walked down the staircase and stopped again at the bottom, touching Japanese soil for the first time in five years. His dark obsidian eyes scanned the scene. They quickly flitted over the main terminal and came to rest on the main entrance. He picked up his bag and walked slowly towards the building.

It took thirty-five minutes to get through customs and a further twenty to get his luggage. By the time he finally had everything it was getting on towards ten o'clock. With his luggage, he walked into the waiting room.

_'I'm back,'_ he thought. _'After five years.'_ He was back. Back for his life. For the friends he left, for the family he left, for the sister he missed. Most of all, he was back for his woman.

* * *

Three knocks at the door.

"I'll get it!" Goku called. Chichi was in the living room with Gohan watching some children's program. Goku dusted his hands on his pants as he opened the door. Whoever he was expecting to be on the other side of the door was not the person he saw standing there. Goku hardly dared to believe it. There was no way. He looked at the man standing on the doorstep. He'd changed a lot in five years. He'd grown quite a bit, his hair was as gravity defying as ever and the same amazing soul was still behind the dark onyx eyes.

"Vegeta," Goku whispered. The man on the doorstep smirked. His characteristic smirk that no amount of police training or separation from his friends or woman could change. The smirk that they had grown used to in high school and missed so much when he had left.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta regarded with a curt bow of his head. Goku broke into an ear splitting grin and embraced Vegeta in a bone crushing hug. Once upon a time, Vegeta would have been out of there before Goku had had time to extend his arms. But as Goku had noticed, five years had changed him. Instead, he returned the brotherly embrace. For a while neither of them said anything. It was Goku who broke the hug first. He looked at Vegeta. They had been friends for so long. And the bond that they had forged through all that they had been through, meant no words were needed.

"It's good to have you back," Goku smiled. Vegeta smirked, bordering on a smile.

"I tell you what, Kakkarot. It's good to be home."

* * *

Bulma sighed as she unwrapped her wrist. The swelling had finally gone down and the bruise was disappearing as well. Bulma re-rolled the bandage and placed it in the medicine box. Then she set about tidying up the enormous pile of papers and newspapers on the bench that separated the kitchen and the living room. She grabbed the top and began sorting it into newspapers, letters and 'other crap'. It was about fifteen minutes before she found it. The first thing that caught her eye even before the name on the front, was the American postal stamps that she had come to recognize. Frozen in dread, she looked at the printed address on the front. It had her Capsule Corp address and then a note saying it needed to be forwarded to her current address. She had asked the post office to forward all her mail to Chris's address. Bulma blinked a couple of times before reaching out. Trembling violently she turned it over. Her heart and stomach dropped then began to do violent 360's, tieing themselves in knots, convulsing, objecting violently to her discovery. There it was. Vegeta's name. A letter from America. A letter from Vegeta. Addressed to her. Bulma's stomach dropped further when she noticed it was open. And empty. Praying to God, she began to anxiously search through the remaining piles of papers. Near the bottom she found it. Crumpled, but readable. Slowly, she began to read it.

_Dear Bulma,_

_I don't know where to begin. I'm so sorry I haven't written but I don't have time to explain it. I wish I could but I'm in a big hurry. The guys are helping me pack my bags. They understand how eager I am to see you! It's been awesome. I've made good mates, a couple of them are coming to __Japan__ in a few years, once their training is finished. They're all anxious to meet the woman who they think controls me. They've got something else coming. _

_Anyway, what I really wrote to say is I'm coming back! The training finished early. I get in on the 6th of October at 8.15 in the morning. I can't wait to see you Bulma. It's been a nightmare without you. It'll be heaven to see you again. And soon._

_With all my love,_

_Vegeta Ouji_

Bulma dropped the letter and it floated to the ground. Horrified, she looked at the calendar. 7th of October. Vegeta had arrived yesterday. It was like floodgates in her mind had been opened after five years of rain. Vegeta was back. He still loved her. He hadn't forgotten her. He hadn't found someone else. He still loved her. He was in Japan! He wanted to see her! He still loved her. Oh God! Vegeta was back. And then the enormity of the situation hit her.

In her fragile state she had convinced herself that Vegeta had forgotten her. And she had slept with Chris, forgotten Vegeta. She had betrayed him. Dishonored him. There was no way he would want her now. Bulma couldn't believe it. If only she'd trusted him, if only she'd been patient, if only she'd waited, if only she and Chris hadn't…… Chris. He'd known. He had read the letter. He had kept her from Vegeta. It was his fault she had missed Vegeta's flight in. It was his fault she was not now safely in his arms. Oh hell what had he thought when he had arrived at the airport and she hadn't been there? Where was he now? Would he have gone to Capsule Corp? What would he think when he found she wasn't there? What would he think when he found out she'd betrayed him! Bulma looked up as Chris walked out of his bedroom. He looked from Bulma's horrified face to the crumpled letter on the ground which he instantly recognized. Bulma turned and ran. She ran for the front door and was out of it by the time Chris had realized. He sprinted after her and caught her before she reached the end of the street.

"Let me go!" she screamed! "You bastard! You knew! You knew he was coming! You know how much I love him, Chris!" she sobbed. "How could you!" Bulma tried to fight Chris, adrenaline pumping so hard she didn't notice that she had scratched Chris and drawn blood, not noticing that he held her in an iron grip which she had no hope of escaping. She screamed and struggled, hurling abuse at him. She went from hysterical screaming, to sobbing then back to screaming. After five minutes, she sat a sobbing wreck, unable to fight any more, unable to object. Her energy was drained and the full harshness of the situation was finally settling on her shoulders like a dead weight. A woman on the other side of the road had watched the whole thing. She called over to them.

"What on earth are you doing to her man?" she yelled. Chris looked up, thinking fast.

"Sorry," he called back. "It's my sister. She's a bit- different. She's not normally home because she runs away but we're having a family reunion. But she keeps trying to run away!" The woman nodded understandingly and continued on her way as Chris picked Bulma up roughly and carried to the now unconscious girl to his apartment.

Once they were inside the apartment, Chris threw Bulma in the direction of your couch. He looked at her in fury as she drifted back into consciousness. As soon as she had gathered her bearings, she made to bolt again. Chris stopped her and shoved her back onto the couch.

"Please," Bulma sobbed. "Please, God. Chris, please let me go to him." Tears escaped her throat noisily. "Don't do this," she begged. "Please, Chris, don't do this! If you ever cared about me please let me go back to him!" Bulma sobbed into her hands. Chris laughed coldly.

"Not a chance in hell, bitch. I told you before that if you went back to your friends I'd have them killed. The same applies for that bastard Vegeta. In fact I might have him knocked off just to teach you a lesson." Bulma cried out.

"No. No. No. Not Vegeta. Chris please, God not him!" Chris smirked malevolently.

"It's up to you. You don't want Vegeta to get hurt do you?" Bulma shook her head, crying as she rocked back and forth, arms wrapped around herself. She was out of her mind. The strain and the pain of the situation had finally taken their toll, expelling all reason and hope that she held. Chris picked this up. He squatted in front of Bulma, at eye level with her. "You have to protect Vegeta, Bulma. You have to keep him away from you. You're a nasty person and you'll hurt him if he gets close to him. Only you can stop him getting hurt, Bulma. Tomorrow is the first semi-final game. Vegeta will find out that you'll be there. He'll come down, Bulma but you can't let him know that you care. You have to pretend you don't love him anymore." Bulma nodded. Chris could see her withdrawing into the recesses of her mind but this didn't bother him. It meant she would be easier to control. Bulma looked away from Chris, crawling into the fetal position on the couch and slowly drifting off to sleep. Chris smirked as he looked at her. Vegeta would stay away. If he had to kill the man, or even Bulma as well, Vegeta would not haveher back.

When Bulma awoke the next morning, she felt the heavy burden on her heart. The day before was a blur. She remembered everything up until when Chris had walked into the room, but the rest of it was all wound up together, entangled in a web of pain and hurt. Most of her mind was back. Yesterday, she had snapped. The pain had nearly broken her mind. She knew she couldn't take much more of this suffering and abuse. It would break her completely. But she also knew what the day ahead held for her. More pain, more hurt. And heartbreak. She wouldn't be surprised if it killed her to do what Chris was making her do. She had to turn Vegeta away. She had to make him believe she didn't love him. She had to crush him so that he hated her. She had to force the man she loved, to hate her. Overwhelming helplessness and despair washed over her. She wanted to run. Back to Vegeta, confess everything, learn to love him again, to the depth she had when he had left five years ago. To cry five years of pain that tears cried to other people could never fix or heal. To find the comfort, the warmth, the contentedness, the happiness and the peace that came when she was with Vegeta.

How had fate dealt her such a cruel hand?

Next Chapter: Vegeta, after learning that Bulma has moved in with Chris and reasoning that his letter got lost in the mail, makes his way to the soccer game. And Bulma has to do to him something no one should ever have to do to someone they love.

Author's Note: Ok I'm a bitch. So sue me lol. I had so much fun writing this chapter. I have to say, I admire Bulma's courage. I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as she has. Might be different if I had someone like Vegeta to look forward to though….. Hm. Well the next chapter's gunna be a real awful one. I'm sad thinking about having to write it. But it'll be awesome!

Kaibun

NOTE: Guys please take a look at my profile, there's something important in there that you need to read. Thanks.


	7. Saying Goodbye

Author's Note: I'm back! For further info read the bit at the bottom! Read the chapter and enjoy!

Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye

Vegeta frowned as he unpacked his things into one of the many Capsule Corp guest rooms. He roughly shoved the last of his clothes into the set of white drawers. Chichi and Goku had offered to let him stay there. He had accepted the offer until he had somewhere of his own to go. To be honest, he'd been pretty sure that he'd end up living at Capsule Corp anyway but as Bulma's boyfriend, not Chichi's and Goku's house guest. Vegeta sat on the bed, shaking his head as he thought back to his arrival yesterday morning.

* * *

Flashback

After Goku had invited Vegeta inside, the two of them and Chichi took seats at the kitchen table.

"Do you want something to eat?" Chichi asked. Vegeta nodded and Chichi headed to the kitchen. Vegeta looked around the house again. It was strange to be back here. He remembered the night of the ball when Bulma's parents had both still been alive. He remembered, the same night, when they had snuck back to Bulma's house and lost their virginity. Vegeta had thought about that a lot. Sure, it was with Bulma but something about him still wasn't happy with it, even after all these years. It was when he'd started going to church that he realized that he should've waited. That they should have waited 'til marriage. But it was too late, he realized that now. He hadn't been with another woman since Bulma. That was his first and so far last time. Sure, he'd got plenty of offers. But as he'd fallen into a relationship with God, he'd found it easier to turn them down, and the more he looked forward to coming back to Bulma and finally marrying her.

Vegeta's thoughts were jolted back to the present by Chichi putting a plate of food in front of him. Vegeta thanked her and then turned to Goku.

"Where's Bulma?" he asked. Goku swallowed. He'd been waiting for it. Since he'd seen Vegeta on the doorstep ten or fifteen minutes ago he'd been waiting for it. And he knew he was the one that had to answer it.

"Vegeta she…." He trailed off, unable to continue. Vegeta glared.

"She what Kakkarot?" he said in a very Vegeta like way. There was a strong tone of warning in his voice.

"Vegeta, she's living with Chris," he blurted out. Vegeta's heart dropped like a stone. His eyes widened and he leant back in his chair.

"_What did you say?"_ he whispered in shock. Goku swallowed again.

"She was walking home one night and some guy grabbed her in an alley. She was saved by Chris. That was about a year and a half ago. Vegeta, she was such a mess. You weren't writing back, Chichi and I were really busy with Gohan. Chris was something for her to cling to. He's changed Vegeta I swear it. He's not the same man. They went steady and she moved in with him about six months ago."

Vegeta growled, an animalistic growl from deep in his throat. His hand gripped the table so hard Goku thought it would crack. Vegeta stood up quickly, sending the chair tumbling behind him. Goku stood too.

"Vegeta, please. It was the best thing for her at that time. She needed something that only he could give her."

"Kakkarot!" he roared, glaring at his best friend. "I asked you to look after her! I entrusted you to protect her! That man is the reason I nearly lost my sister, and Bulma. That man would have seen all of us dead without batting an eyelid! I thought we'd heard the end of him when he was thrown in jail!" Vegeta was beyond angry as he screamed, advancing on Goku. "I TOLD YOU I'D COME BACK FOR HER!" he roared, shoving Goku in the chest. Goku fell to the ground. Vegeta blinked. He was sure he hadn't hit him that hard. But to be honest he didn't care. Vegeta turned and stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him. He ran. He ran for about fifteen minutes, breathing hard as he reached the spot that overlooked the city where, when he was a teenager, it was all too much for him. Vegeta collapsed to the ground. This was where he'd tried to kill himself back in high school. Vegeta leaned back on the tree, eyes closed as he breathed hard.

* * *

End Flashback

Vegeta growled. He'd come back later that night and talked to Goku. He'd found out that Chris was playing in the state semi-finals tomorrow. Vegeta threw his suitcase aside and grabbed the backpack that he hadn't unpacked yet. He opened the top and tipped it all out on the bed. Deodorant spray, a sweatshirt, his passport, his wallet, his phone and his box. The little letter box he kept Bulma's letters in. He opened it up and almost smiled as he looked at the photo sitting on top of the letters. It was, though he didn't know it, the same photo Bulma had framed, the one of them at the ball. He looked at the photo, his face not betraying any emotion as he closed the box and stood. Silently, he left his room and headed down the long corridor. He stopped outside Bulma's door. It was pulled shut. Not knowing if he wanted to go in, his sweaty hand gripped the handle and slowly, it turned. Bulma's scent flooded his senses and Vegeta closed his eyes, groaning as he smelt Bulma's smell for the first time since he'd left. Vegeta let himself into the room and closed the door behind him. Slowly, he walked around the room. There was the bathroom, where he'd always used the warm water, the balcony where they had stood so many times and her huge wardrobe that he'd always laughed at. It took him about five minutes to realize that every trace of him had been removed from the room. Sadly, Vegeta let himself out on to the balcony and sat in the deck chair out there. As the warm night fell, Vegeta drifted slowly into sleep.

* * *

Vegeta awoke the next morning, a sense of foreboding hanging over him. He groaned as he realized his muscles had turned stiff after the night's uncomfortable sleep in the deck chair. He let himself into Bulma's room and turned to look at it, smiling, before heading back to his own room.

He was going to see Bulma today. At the semi-final game. And finally, after so long, he'd have her in his arms again. He'd be able to kiss her again and be with her again. Vegeta grabbed a black muscle singlet and pair of jeans, quickly pulling them on, grabbing a hoody and leaving.

He said goodbye to Chichi and Goku. For the first time in years he climbed into his Jaguar. It felt so good. He'd given it to Bulma to look after. She'd stored it, in perfect condition, in a capsule. Goku had found it for him and popped it.

"Ignition on," Vegeta said. The car started and an arrogant grin appeared on his face. "First gear, accelerate." The car took off. Vegeta took the steering wheel.

He was back. He had his friends. He had his car. He had his degree. He had a life. And soon, he would have Bulma again. A tingle spread through his entire being at the thought of seeing her beautiful face again.

* * *

Bulma sat in the stands. She had covered up the bruises on her body remarkably well. She, and Chris, knew that if Vegeta had absolutely any reason to suspect that Chris was hurting her he'd have Chris dead in an instant. Bulma almost burst into tears as she thought about the job she had ahead of her. How could she do it? How could she drape herself over Chris and convince the man that she loved with all her heart and soul, that she didn't care about him? Again, Bulma wallowed in the awful hand that life had dealt her. Why couldn't she go back to Vegeta? Why could she just not drop Chris and run to Vegeta and confess all the things she'd done wrong and all that she wanted to tell him.

Bulma looked towards the nearest entrance and gave a choking sob. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes as her heart began to shatter into smaller pieces, screaming to her to run to him.

"Vegeta," she whispered. There he was, standing on the ground between the raised seats. He was looking around. He was exactly how she remembered him. The upswept hair that she loved, the endless black obsidian pools that she had been able to look into for hours. His well muscled frame, muscles rippling every time he moved. Vegeta's eyebrows were lowered in their customary place. Everything about him was the Vegeta from high school, the man she loved and believed that, under different circumstances, could have been called her soul mate.

The final whistle of the game blew. Bulma had to use all her will power to stop herself running to Vegeta. Chris had said she was to meet him in the changing rooms after the game. Half groaning half sobbing, she ran in the opposite direction of Vegeta, her heart screaming in agonizing protest to every step she took away from Vegeta.

She tried to ignore the panging in her heart as she headed towards the West Capitol teams' changing rooms. It was five minutes before Chris came out, surrounded by his football cronies. He smirked as he approached Bulma, not noticing the flinch as his arm snaked its way around her waist. Rob looked at her.

"You seem to be feeling better than you were last night," he snarled. Bulma dropped her head and looked at the ground, trying to ignore the degrading glare Rob was giving her. Chris turned back to Bulma and then to his mates.

"We won't be long," he said. "Bulma and I just have a little problem to deal with." Before Chris could say anything more, the object of their discussion rounded the corner.

"Oh God," Bulma groaned, her knees almost giving way as she spotted Vegeta again. He was about ten metres away and walking towards them. His hands were in his pockets, his shoulders drawn back proudly and his gaze was staring intently ahead. Bulma felt his eyes catch sight of her. She looked at the ground to stop herself from making eye contact. If he looked at her in this state, she'd never be able to convince him of what she needed to. She turned to Chris.

"Please," she choked out, looking up, her eyes begging. "Please don't make me do this. I love him. Chris, I love him so much!" Tears welled in her oceanic eyes. Chris's cold eyes looked back.

"It's your choice," he told her. "If you don't do this convincingly, I'll kill him. If you do it, he can live." Chris smirked, a smirk so unlike the one of Vegeta's that she loved. "Do you want Vegeta's blood on your hands?" Bulma's body burned with hate for the man in front of her, hate that pulsated through every vein. And quite suddenly, it was all gone. The struggling light of hope in her eyes and soul flickered and disappeared. The blackness that had been lurking at the edge of her consciousness surged forward, flooding into every part of her. The blackness swarmed around her soul, locking off all emotions and barricading her heart in a fortress of emptiness. Chris smirked. Slowly, Bulma turned to face Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at her. She had changed. She was thinner than he remembered, almost unnaturally so. Her face was taught and covered in thick makeup. Vegeta had never been a great fan of excessive amounts of makeup. He thought it was stupid. But even still, she looked beautiful, in a sick, twisted sort of way, as a body made up looks beautiful, yet Bulma did not have the peace in her face that was always carried by those who had passed on. Her clothing was a lot more revealing than she would have worn five years ago. And Chris. Vegeta's whole being seethed with loathing. Bulma was _his_ woman. But when she turned to face him fully, what he saw hit him so hard it almost sent him flying backwards.

Her eyes. They were- different. The bright light that had always sparkled there was gone, smothered by something Vegeta couldn't understand. During high school the two of them had had almost a psychic bond, being able to understand one another's emotions through their eyes and body language. But something was wrong now. Vegeta could see nothing in her eyes. This frustrated him. He had always known what she was feeling. But now, Vegeta would go as far as to say her eyes were empty. Vegeta stopped walking just in front of her.

"Bulma," he whispered.

"Hi Vegeta." Silence. Chris's hand tightened its hold on her waist. Bulma moved out of his hold and smiled. "Chris babe, I can handle myself." She leant up and kissed him then turned back to Vegeta.

Vegeta felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. His heart thudded painfully against his ribcage. She had just kissed Chris. Right in front of him.

"How was America?" Bulma asked in a trivial, conversational tone.

"Fine," Vegeta grunted. "Woman I need to talk to you." Bulma laughed.

"I knew you were going to say that." She smiled at him. "Listen, Vegeta, Don't take this the wrong way. You were my first real boyfriend and I'll always love you for that. It was awesome while we had it. But it's gone, Vegeta. I'm sorry, you were away too long. I've moved on." She moved back to Chris who smugly placed a possessive arm around her shoulders. She looked at Vegeta. "We're over." Vegeta looked on in horror. His ears were ringing with disbelief at what he'd just heard.

"No," he growled. He advanced on Bulma. He grabbed her shoulder and looked at her. "What's wrong woman? There's something wrong. Tell me what it is!" His tone was becoming angry and hurried. His hold tightened on her shoulder. Bulma wrenched herself away from him.

"Let go!" she yelled.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Vegeta yelled back, unwilling to notice that his heart was collapsing. "Bulma, please," he groaned. He calmed himself with a deep breath and looked her in the eye. Tears were brimming on her eyelids. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"The truth, Vegeta? You want the truth?" He said nothing. "The truth is, I'm over you." She turned around and walked over to Chris. Vegeta went after her, grabbing her hand in his. She turned to look at him. She glared.

"Chris!" she called, sounding scared. "Chris, help!" Vegeta let her hand go in shock. She was scared of him. Vegeta turned just in time to see Chris's fist connect with his face. Vegeta was decked. His nose throbbed but he wasn't too worried. He'd taken Chris on before. He was back on his feet in an instant and threw a punch at Chris, a punch driven by hatred and anger. It found its mark and Vegeta felt warm blood spray his hand as it connected with Chris's nose. He hit the ground, stunned. Vegeta panted hard, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He was going to beat this man within an inch of his life, if he was lucky. Suddenly, Vegeta felt something hit his head with considerable force. Chris's football mates had leapt at him. It had been (though Vegeta didn't know it), Rob who had hit Vegeta. Vegeta doubled over as he received a punch to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He swung at the nearest man but missed. A kick in his stomach sent him to the ground. Vegeta groaned, the strength leaving him as he saw Bulma standing there, watching as Chris's friends beat the shit out of him, not caring. God, he loved her so much. How had this happened, he wondered as he slipped out of consciousness.

If Vegeta had stayed conscious ten seconds more, he would have seen Bulma's legs give way as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing her heart out.

"Vegeta," she cried, almost hysterically. "Vegeta oh God Chris please don't do this to him!" she sobbed. She felt hard hands grab her and wrench her off of the ground. It was Chris, bleeding from his nose.

"You'll pay for this when we get home," he growled. Bulma cried, not caring. She lifted her head and looked at Vegeta, sprawled across the ground. She had done this to him. She closed her eyes and barely noticed as Chris led her away.

* * *

Vegeta awoke about an hour later. Every part of him ached. But it was about a minute before he realized that his chest hurt more than any other part. His heart panged, stabbing at his ribcage. He got to his knees, wiping some dried blood from his face. He closed his eyes, clenched his fist lifted his head and screamed. The horror filled sound filled the empty stadium, reverberating of the walls and magnifying it. It was a scream of pain, pain from a man whose heart had been shredded by the only woman he had ever cared about. Vegeta's voice cracked and he dropped his head, hands on the ground and panting hard.

What she had said had hurt him more than anything Chris could have conjured up. After all they had shared and given each other, after all they'd been through. The nine years of struggles it had taken to build their relationship, the things she'd helped him through. They were gone. And so was she. Anger began to build up, combined with the hurt, the pain, the loss and fuelled by the injustice that the only woman he had ever cared about had utterly shattered him. It rose rapidly, threatening to explode him. He clenched his teeth and lifted his head, roaring in anger and pain, hatred pumping through his veins. One name burned itself into his brain.

_Kakkarot.

* * *

_

Vegeta slammed the door of Capsule Corp open. It shook violently on its hinges.

"KAKKAROT!" he roared. He lashed out at the objects on the breakfast bar, sending them flying. Something smashed but in his blind fury, Vegeta didn't notice. Goku appeared in the doorway frowning.

"Vegeta what-" he barely had time to open his mouth before Vegeta lunged at him. Vegeta took him to the ground punching the hell out of him.

"I told you to look after her! Kakkarot you were supposed to keep her safe! I trusted you! You drove her to Chris!" Vegeta threw punches at Goku with the whole force of his body. Chichi had appeared at the door, screaming at Vegeta to stop. Gohan was crying in the background. This seemed to wake Goku from his state of shock and he threw Vegeta off of him.

"Don't put this on me!" Goku yelled, blood coming from his nose and mouth. He glared at Vegeta. "You left her Vegeta. I got the same opportunity as you. Don't take it out on me because you chose your education over your woman. I made my decision, Vegeta. And you made yours." Both of them were now standing. Vegeta staggered, breathing hard and collapsed to the ground, leaning back against the breakfast bar as he looked at Goku. The anger was gone, only the pain was left. Goku walked over to him and slid down the breakfast bar to sit next to Vegeta.

Chichi, seeing that they were going to sort it out, headed back to the lounge to calm Gohan down. She seemed to be resisting the urge to rip Vegeta's head off.

Goku and Vegeta sat there for a moment. Both men were breathing hard. It was Goku who spoke first.

"What happened?" he asked, both of them staring in front of them. Vegeta was silent for a moment.

"She's gone Kakkarot. She's staying with Chris. She-she kissed him. Right in front of me. She said we were over. That she'd moved on." If Vegeta had been any weaker, he would have broken down into tears. As it was, he had long ago trained himself to resist all but the most necessary tears and so stared absently ahead.

"Vegeta that- that can't be right. Bulma has been one of my best friends since kindergarten. I know her better than anyone, Vegeta, save possibly you." Goku turned to look at Vegeta. "And Vegeta, I know she loves you." Vegeta slammed a fist hard onto the ground beside him.

"Damn it, Kakkarot!" He took a deep breath and recomposed himself. "I thought so too. But she doesn't. She's gone, Kakkarot." Goku sighed.

"Vegeta I don't know what to say. I never thought Bulma would stop loving in you. I know, how would I know? Vegeta, I don't know how she did it but I know she loved you Vegeta. Every part of you, with all her heart. She saw the good in you even when you didn't." Goku put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder next to him. Vegeta didn't shake it off. Instead, he lifted his own hand, crossed it across his chest and placed it on top of Goku's. Goku looked at Vegeta seriously.

"I say she loves you, Vegeta. But you made your decision. When we got accepted to that college, you and I chose separate paths, When you left this is what you risked. I wouldn't risk it but you did. And now, you have to accept the consequences of that choice, Vegeta." Goku removed his hand from Vegeta's shoulder and stood. He extended his hand to Vegeta, who accepted it. The two men looked at each other.

"Kak- Goku," Vegeta sighed. "Goku. Thankyou." Goku smiled.

"Any time Vegeta. I've always been here for you and I always will be." The two men embraced. Vegeta slowly let go and headed upstairs to the guest room. There was some things he had to sort out with himself before he could deal with Bulma.

* * *

Next Chapter: We see what score Chris gave Bulma's performance and Vegeta begins to organize his life and learns to live without Bulma.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that after my prolonged absence. It's been hard. I've been sitting at the table studying some days and just wanted to say "Screw it", and come and write. But I've been very dedicated to my study and now my parents are happy to let me stay up until midnight updating this for you guys! Thanks so much for being patient. And thanks for all those who gave me their well wishes for exams. They went pretty well. The English one was shit hard (odd thing for a writer to say) and so was the music and the Japanese but oh well. They're over now and so is my self-inflicted computer ban. This means more updates, more regularly as I have nothing to do now (except work). Anyway I just want to thank you all for sticking with me and I really hope this chapter is up to your guys' standards. Let me know what you think, I might be a bit rusty given that it's been more than a month since I've written this. Read and review! Love you guys!

God bless you all,

Kaibun


	8. Never Again

**Author's Note:** Hey guys thanks for the awesome response to the last chapter. It was really heartening to know that you guys hadn't abandoned me even after a month. Like I said, now exams are over and I can enjoy writing again! I hope you guys like this chapter. I just went to see the Chronicles of Narnia at the movies. It was very good I was really impressed. Aslan was just beautiful. You should go check it out. I can't wait to see King Kong, it comes out here on Wednesday. Anyway back to the story….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ (much to my disgust) and neither do I own the song "Never Again" by Justin Timberlake!

Chapter 8: Never Again

Bulma choked as she stumbled through the door, tears blinding her vision. She felt a hand shove her hard between the shoulder blades, causing her to lose balance and crash to the floor. She lay on her side, half sitting up, sobbing to the ground. A cry of pain escaped her throat as a boot came into contact with her ribcage. She barely noticed the crack.

"I told you to be convincing!" Chris yelled.

"I was," Bulma screamed back at him. He believed me! That's why he stopped fighting." Bulma's whole body shook as she cried. "He believed me," she choked as her voice shook in pain. Chris kicked her again, sending her sliding across the floor. He bent down and picked her up, hand around her throat. Bulma's head tipped back as she gasped for air. Her face was smudged with black mascara. Chris looked her over.

"It was pathetic," he told her. "And if Vegeta fell for it he must be stupider than I thought." Chris dropped his hand and Bulma gasped, clutching her throat. She stumbled backwards as Chris backhanded her across the face. She fell, knocking her head against the coffee table. She lay perfectly still on the ground as the blood leaked from her head. Chris smiled, thinking about the day's victory and headed back out the door to meet his football friends.

* * *

Vegeta grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, taking a sideways glance at himself in the mirror. His handsome face was covered in bruises, as was the rest of his body. The mother of all black eyes had surfaced overnight and his right eye was now completely shut. Growling darkly, he left his room. He found Chichi, Goku and Gohan downstairs, also getting ready to go out. Vegeta nodded to Goku in acknowledgement as he left the house. He stepped outside, looking around. It was all just the way he remembered it back in high school. He wandered down the concrete path and instead of taking the right path to the drive, at the fork he took the left, wandering down past the trees that lined the way. At the end of the path he reached a door. He placed his hand on the door handle and turned it slowly. To his great surprise it opened. He let himself in. It was amazing. He had only ever been in here once. Bulma had been trying to explain something about the capsules to him but Vegeta hadn't really been interested. He'd been a little distracted in their last year at high school. His chest panged at the thought of all the pain that Chris had caused him and Bulma. And the pain he had continued to create for Vegeta.

Vegeta walked around the lab, running his hand along the smooth white bench. He looked around the shelves on the walls. It was like a mad scientist's lab. Only all the little inventions of Bulma's that normally littered the benches were gone. There were no screwdrivers or wires on nails or pliers or any tools at all. In fact, the place was spotless. Vegeta frowned. Bulma loved her lab. She'd be in there for hours at night. Not many people knew how smart Bulma actually was. Most people thought it was only because she was Dr. Brief's daughter that she was taking over the company. But she was actually just as, if not more, worthy of it than Dr. Briefs himself. She was a genius. But she'd never liked to brag.

Vegeta shook himself from his memories as he sat in her office chair at her desk. He ran his hand over the keyboard, wiping the layer of dust away. She hadn't been here in a very long time. He looked down at the desk drawer. Half mindedly, he opened it. He immediately recognized his own hand writing. He picked up the letter and read through it.

_Dear Bulma,_ it read

_America_'_s so different than Japan. I know I should have expected that and I kind of did, but not this different. The camp's as boring as ever. We learned how to defuse bombs today. Pretty standard when you're as skilled as me._

Vegeta smirked as he read it. His ego was still as intact ever. He continued to read, scanning most of the letter and got to the end, sighing. He threw the letter back in the drawer and left the lab. He couldn't continue like this. Bulma had moved on and it was time for him too as well. Kakkarot had suggested last night that Vegeta look for an apartment if he didn't want to stay at Capsule Corp. Both of them knew the place held far too many painful memories for Vegeta. Everything reminded him of Bulma.

Vegeta closed the door of the lab and made his way down to his car. He grabbed the last night's newspaper and opened it up at the Real Estate section. He needed something central, near to the police station if that was where he was going to work. Detective Sergeant Luka, the officer he had worked with in his high school days, had called left a message on his cell phone last night. He wanted to see Vegeta, to get him into some undercover work. Whether he knew it or not, Vegeta's training skills he had gained from the college in America were prestigious and he was in very high demand. His training meant he could be put in any department. He'd been trained for on the beat, bomb squad, dog handlers, mounted horsemen and even S.W.A.T., though the Japanese didn't have a S.W.A.T. team exactly. The salary he had been promised was enormous so he would be able to afford a nice place.

Vegeta sighed, starting his engine and chucking the paper on the passenger's seat. He frowned as he looked ahead. This was not the return he'd expected.

* * *

Bulma sat down on the side of the bath, cleaning some more blood off the side of her head. Every day for a week, since Vegeta had turned up at the football match, Chris had seen fit to beat her senseless as punishment for not being convincing enough. She was pretty sure at least two of her fingers were broken. Her ankle was sprained, she had two black eyes and countless cuts and abrasions all over her body. Bulma stood up looking at herself in the mirror.

Bulma Briefs. One of the most beautiful women for a long way around, owner of the multi-billion dollar Capsule Corporation, genius IQ and strong-willed beyond belief. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized her physicality finally reflected the mental and emotional state she was in. She was no longer any of those things. Her face was swollen, all beauty lost from it. Her company was in the hands of a hired minder, she didn't even think she had the brain power to add single digit numbers and her will was crushed. Shattered, ripped, torn apart by the long months of abuse. Whoever she was, she certainly wasn't Bulma Briefs. Two tears rolled down her mutilated face. Bulma Briefs was gone. And the only person who could bring her back, believed she didn't love him.

* * *

3 months later

Vegeta threw the keys to his new apartment on the bench. He looked around. It was very nice, he'd give it that much. He dumped the last of his boxes on one of the sofas. The apartment had come fully furnished. He'd just brought the last of his stuff back from Capsule Corp. To be honest, he'd been glad to leave the place behind. While he was living there, there was no way he could get away from Bulma and move on. Her scent was on everything. This place smelled new. Vegeta could get used to his life. From now on, everything was going to be new. He stood by the bench looking around. He was on the thirteenth floor. It looked out across the beach. He was on the complete opposite side of West Capitol than Capsule Corp. That saddened him a little, he'd miss Kakkarot, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. But it was the best thing for him. Vegeta flicked the jug on to make himself a coffee and opened the box. Out of it he pulled the coffee, the sugar, a few more groceries and, purely by accident, a small, wallet sized photo of him and Bulma. It had been taken without either of their consent. Bulma's mother had snuck up and taken it one morning when the two of them had fallen asleep in the lounge. Vegeta was sitting in the corner of the chair, Bulma lying with her head on his shoulder and Vegeta's head rested on top of Bulma's.

He saw it fall on the bench before he felt it. A single tear from each eye rolled down his cheek and landed with two small splashes on the stainless steel. His body shook as a sob escaped him and his knees gave way. Vegeta collapsed to the ground on his knees, leant over with his forearms pressing against the ground as he clutched the picture in his hand. Head down, he shook, crying noiselessly for all that he'd lost. For the part of him that it had taken so long to find. And just when he had, when he'd found the courage to say the three words that were so hard for him, that part of him had been ripped away in the most painful, violent and cruel way. A song from the radio drifted into Vegeta's hearing.

_Would have given up my life for you  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
It's blind  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
Looking in my eyes  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize_

She'd told him she loved him.

You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me, again

No, no, no, no, no, no

Sadness has me at the end of the line  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize, and mean it

She'd told him she loved him.

_But you didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me_

_Wish like hell I could go back in time  
Maybe then I could see how  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
But it's too late, it's over now_

She'd told him she loved him.

_You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me  
Again _

Again, yeah, yeah  
Again, again, again, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Never get to love me

As he knelt there on the ground, crying, he almost felt his heart ice over. Never again. No more pain, no more heartache, no more torture. If this was what love did, Vegeta wanted no part of it. It was simple. If he got hurt when he let people close to him, he wouldn't let anyone in. Anything had to be far less painful than this. Vegeta balled his hand up, screwing up the picture. He got to his feet and grabbed a packet of matches out of the box. Walking over to the candles on the coffee table, he lit one. Vegeta moved the corner of the picture into the flame. It caught fire immediately, spreading across the picture. Vegeta walked back across the living room and opened the slider door, stepping onto the small balcony. He watched as the burning orange engulfed Bulma's beautiful face and then slowly, his too. As the flame edged closer to his fingers, Vegeta let the picture go and the wind swept it away, blowing out the flame. The rest of the photo disintegrated and was swept away on the breeze. Vegeta walked inside, closing the door behind him. He'd learnt his lesson. The look in Vegeta's eyes as he glared dead ahead, was a look he hadn't worn since high school. It was like the good in him that Bulma had brought out, had finally lost the battle against Vegeta's dark persona. All traces of the calmer, contented Vegeta had been swept away with the ashes of the photo. He sat down on the couch. The sun was setting outside and the darkness was seeping through the living room. Vegeta leaned back in the couch turning the radio off with the remote. Vegeta's mind went blank and sleep slowly engulfed him.

* * *

"Congratulations Mrs. Son. Your baby boy is healthy and apparently happy," the doctor told Chichi. Chichi looked over at Goku and smiled. He smiled back and squeezed her hand. "Would you like to see him?" the doctor asked. The two of them nodded. The doctor ran the ultra scan over her stomach again and turned the television around. Capsule Corp. had developed a new sort of ultra sound that allowed for a much clearer picture at a much earlier age. 

"It's very odd that he has such a lot of hair at this age," the doctor told them. Chichi looked up at the screen and smiled. There he was. The baby was unbelievable. He looked like a perfect miniature of Goku. Even at the tiny age, the characteristic Son spikes could be seen forming.

Goku looked at his son on the ultra sound. A miniature of himself. His head started to swim and his vision became smaller. Dizziness engulfed him and everything went black as he fainted.

Chichi almost laughed out loud as she lay on the bed, looking at her unconscious husband on the floor. The shock of seeing what was effectively a mini of himself on the ultra scan must have been a bit much for him.

"Goku. Goku honey," she laughed. His eyes fluttered open. He looked around and got to his feet, looking embarrassed. The doctor just laughed at him.

"Well that's a reaction I've never seen before," he chuckled. He handed Chichi a slip as he removed the ultra sound scanner. "Come back and see me in about a month and we'll have another check up just to make sure he's alright." Chichi nodded as she swung her legs over the bed. Goku smiled at her and the two of them thanked the doctor, walking from the clinic. They drove in silence for a while.

"I wonder how Bulma is," Chichi commented. Goku sighed.

"I don't know. I didn't want to say anything to you in case it upset you, but I'm really, really worried about her. Something hasn't been sitting right with me since Vegeta came back from seeing her and told me what had happened. She loved him so much, Chi. In all the years I've known Bulma, I never saw her as happy as she was when she was with Vegeta. I know it's probably hard for you to comprehend, you and Vegeta never got on well, but those two- they loved each other. I don't know how Bulma's feelings could have changed so much. I remember having talks with Bulma when she was younger about Vegeta. She always talked about him with such love in her voice, I don't think she knew it but it was there. Even when the two of them 'hated' each other, I don't think Bulma ever stopped loving him. And it really doesn't sit well with me, what's just happened. Something's not right."

Chichi said nothing as she stared ahead, silence falling.

"I've always been considered Bulma's best friend. I guess that's because I was the girl that was closest with her. But I'll never have the sort of friendship you and Vegeta have with her. As girly as she is, I guess I've always known that Bulma got on better with guys than girls. That's how her and Vegeta started, as friends. Because Bulma just gets along with all guys. I know that you've known Bulma longer than any of us, even Vegeta. You two went to kindergarten together so you've always known each other." Chichi looked up at him. "You know, don't take this the wrong way, but it's surprising that we ended up together. If anyone I would have picked you and Bulma." Goku laid a hand on his wife's leg.

"Bulma is, and will remain until I die, one of my best friends. But you're my wife, Chi. I chose you, I chose to spend the rest of my life with you." He moved his hand up to her stomach. "And I chose to give you my child. Not Bulma, you" Chichi smiled up at him.

"I know. Thank you, Goku. But that still doesn't make me feel any better about what's wrong with Bulma. It's odd that she hasn't checked in about the baby. You remember when I was pregnant with Gohan? Bulma was round out our place every second day, and ringing every other to see how he was. And how we were. But she hasn't been in once, not since she found out I was pregnant. Goku, I haven't talked to her in over three months. This isn't like her. And I'm confused about the Vegeta thing as well. Maybe I don't understand their relationship as well as you do, but I remember sleepovers and girl chats. She'd never shut up about it. 18 and I actually locked her in her wardrobe to shut her up once." Chichi laughed sadly. "It's so sad. I guess I always thought that when Vegeta came back from America our group would kind of form again. But now Vegeta's living on the other side of the city, he and Bulma are split apparently forever, Krillin and 18 are in Tokyo and here's you and I, raising our own family a stone's throw from where we grew up." Chichi looked up at him sadly. "Don't get me wrong. I love you so much Goku. And I love our children just as much. I guess I just miss the old days some times. When things were, not easy, but easier than they are now. I mean, we don't even have our own house. We need to get that sorted. We can't live off of Bulma forever. Have you been in touch with Sergeant Richard?"

Goku nodded.

"I have to go in and see him Thursday next week. I was going to tell you this morning but then we slept in and I kind of forgot," Goku laughed, scratching his head. Chichi smiled.

"Wow. That's awesome Goku. I really hope it works out. If it does, we can start sorting our lives out finally." Goku smiled and reached over, taking Chichi's hand in his.

"It'll be good to finally have our feet on solid ground again. But I think I'm going to ring Bulma tonight," Chichi sighed. Goku nodded in approval.

"I'll give Vegeta a few weeks space and then I'll see how he is. Depending on whether you can get hold of Bulma, I might go and see her some time soon to check up on her." The two of them sighed as they pulled into the drive of Capsule Corp, their home.

* * *

Vegeta twiddled his fingers almost nervously as he sat on a chair, watching the man behind the desk. Commander Luka, as he had now been promoted to, sat their, flicking through the manila folder. He eyed Vegeta from beneath his glasses. 

"It's certainly very impressive Mr. Ouji. A huge accomplishment since last time we met. And I remember how well you did last time, only a teenager in high school. You showed great promise. And I can see that you've utilized that." Vegeta felt himself relax a little, though his stony exterior had not changed. "You still have that commanding air about you Ouji, and that is something I can appreciate. You're strong in your convictions, quick to follow orders, as I know from past experience, and you're a hard man. You are not one who could be easily bent or controlled." The commander stood up. "I'm pleased to tell you, Ouji, that you've been accepted as part of the force." Vegeta stood and shook the commander's hand firmly. "I can't tell you how pissed it makes me to be retired to office. The further up the ranks you move, the more office bound you become I'm afraid. And the more low down brown-nosers you have kissing your arse. But I'm sure you'll be a fine addition to the West Capitol force. The pay we negotiated earlier, I'm afraid, will only be available if you choose to take a higher position than the one I have in mind for you. We were originally going to have you in undercover. But you strike me as the right sort of man to take this position. It's quite a way up for a new recruit but I think you can handle it. Unfortunately the pay will be several thousand below the figures I gave you last time." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders.

"Money's not an issue for me. What did you have in mind?" The commander smiled.

"Straight to the point. I like you Ouji. Anyway, follow me." Vegeta followed the commander from his office and out of the main office block. He lead him through the compound. The whole area was encased in high electrified fences with barbed wire at the top, making it feel more like a prison than a police station. The commander stopped outside a large building. Vegeta could hear barking from inside the building and smirked. He liked the sound of this. He followed the commander inside.

In the building were about fifty pens, each large open areas with kennels. And in each were German Shepherds of varying ages, sizes and colour. Vegeta looked at them. He'd always had a thing for German Shepherds. They could be quite vicious at times. They reminded Vegeta of himself. The commander turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I want to place you in the dog handlers section. Normally, we require five years police service before anyone is put into this part of the police force, but with your five years training and unofficial service before that, I feel confident that you can do this. Now we use Shepherds in this part of the force because of their size, temperament and trainability. We use Labradors for specialist jobs, but generally Shepherds. Now you'll get a dog today and it'll be yours for a month or so, so the two of you can bond. The whole process of training is in three steps and takes a bout eight months to complete. At the end of it, you'll be a fully qualified search and rescue, and tracking team. Sound alright to you Ouji?"

Vegeta nodded. He was looking forward to this. A dog would help to take his mind off of Bulma.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Come with me." He lead Vegeta down past the kennels of barking dogs. At the end was the younger ones, the ones which hadn't been assigned partners yet. There was five of the pups. They weren't really puppies, probably about eight to ten months old. For one breed of dogs there certainly was variation. The markings of brown and black were different on all of them. The commander let Vegeta into the kennel where he was swamped with puppies. He smirked as they leapt at his legs, licking his hands. He was nearly bowled over as one of them ran straight at him, skidding to a halt at his feet, barking its head off, teeth bared. Vegeta picked it up. It was male. It looked like a standard German Shepherd, perhaps a little lighter around the face and neck than most, but his nose and forehead were black. The pup snarled at Vegeta and bark as ferociously as it could, objecting to being picked up. It's brown eyes glared back at Vegeta defiantly.

"This one," Vegeta told the commander. The commander nodded.

"Good choice. The bitch that that one came out of was one of the best dogs we ever had on the force. All her pups have done well. It'll be up to you to name it but try and make it suitable for a police dog." Vegeta nodded carrying the pup out of the kennel. Her carried it, following the commander to the kennel office. He was given a lead and collar for the pup, a rug for the dog to wear out that said 'Police' and a card.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked.

"That's a dog card. Any food or vet bills for the pup can be charged up on that. The Police force pays for the dog's upkeep. However if abuse of the card occurs it will be taken back, along with the dog." Vegeta nodded. He slipped the collar round the dog's neck and clipped the lead on.

"We'll need you in here every third day with the pup, so we can check how things are going. We'll have basic obedience classes scheduled twice a week. That's how it'll be for the next month or so. You're free to do what you like during that time. None of the stuff with the dog will be paid, so you're welcome to work, paid,for us on the beat in the mean time." Vegeta nodded, grunted his goodbyes to the commander and left the high fences of the police station.

It was a fifteen minute walk from his apartment to the police station. He was allowed dogs in the apartment. He hadn't even thought about that when he'd rented it, there was no need. But he was glad for it now. The pup seemed to have an endless amount of energy. It kept falling over its feet when it tried to go too fast. It was roughly the size of a grown Labrador. Vegeta almost felt bad about keeping the dog in an apartment. It should have room and space to run around. If he'd been at Capsule Corp. the dog would have had ample space. As it was, living at Capsule Corp. was not an option. The dog snarled at Vegeta every time he looked at it and growled low and in warning as he tried to touch it. Vegeta smirked. This dog had attitude.

They arrived back at the apartment not long after. Vegeta opened the door with his key and let the dog inside off of its leash. It bounded around the room, knocking a vase off the coffee table as it skidded around the corner. Vegeta sat on the couch, watching it careen around the apartment. He was glad for this dog. It would give him something else to focus on. He didn't need to be wasting his time on Bulma because she certainly wasn't worrying about him. He looked at the dog.

"Hanryo," he whispered. "That's what I'll call you." The dog bounded up to him and Vegeta scratched its head. Times had changed. Bulma was gone. It was time for him to move on. The last lines of that song he'd heard echoed through his head as he scratched Hanryo behind his ears.

_Wish like hell I could go back in time  
Maybe then I could see how  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
But it's too late, it's over now._

As he sat there, the sky darkening again, he felt the very last traces of Bulma slip from his mind and relinquish their hold on his heart. She was gone. And he could live without her. He was strong enough.

* * *

The End 

Nah just kidding.

**Next Chapter:** We jump about a month ahead and see how Hanryo and Vegeta are going, and if Chichi and Goku have figured out what's wrong with Bulma. Plus, I'll introduce a new character.

**Author's Note:** What'd you guys think? Like I said in the email I sent out, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm having thoughts that maybe I want to become a dog handler lol. I did a bit of reading up on it before I wrote this chapter, just so I had a bit more of an idea what I was talking about. I think it would be fun. Anyway for those of you who didn't get the email update

**READ THIS**

Go and read my author's profile. In there is an explanation of why this chapter is so late, an update on my life at the moment and some exciting news. If you ever want to know where I'm at, why I haven't updated or when the next chapter is coming (or even if I'm still alive), check my author's profile. I generally update it about every two months with what I have planned, new ideas, and where I'm at.

So I hope you guys enjoyed that. Like I said, I had heaps of fun writing it. And don't forget to drop me a review. I love getting reviews, even if they only say "nice chapter". The two seconds of time you take out of your day to say those words make a big difference to me and help me know that someone out there appreciates what I'm doing. Which is inspiration to write more. Anyway I'm going to stop my rabbling and go now. I always get carried away when I do these things. So I'll stop now. Again, don't forget to drop me a review!

Love you guys!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year

Kaibun

Hanryo: Companion. That's what the English of the Japanese word means. I thought it was quite appropriate because that's kind of what the dog's gunna be to Vegeta.


	9. Changing Times

Chapter 9: Changing Times

Vegeta smirked as he watched the dog bound along the beach, splashing droplets of water as it wagged its tail this way and that. It crashed into the waves, bounding over them and then disappearing as the power of the waves knocked its legs from under it. The sun was setting, turning the ocean orange. Vegeta looked behind him, back to the city. Time to go back shortly. But he'd had a really busy week at work and hadn't been able to take Hanryo for a walk for a few days, and he supposed he owed it to the dog.

It had been a month since he'd gotten Hanryo from the kennels. He'd never thought he'd get along with another human being after Bulma, but Hanryo had changed that. The more he thought about it, the more the name had been appropriate. Hanryo had managed, merely by existing, to rescue Vegeta from his bitterness. He was still cold, hard and all but uncaring, but the all-consuming bitterness towards Bulma and life for the hand that fate had dealt him seemed to have been dulled by the dog. He was very grateful for the German Shepherd. Vegeta was sitting on the ground, legs stretched out in front of him and his arms behind supporting himself. The dog came running over and bowled into Vegeta. Vegeta frowned as he was covered in smelly wet dog.

"Get off," he growled, pushing the dog in the rib cage. Hanryo sat there and turned to look at Vegeta, his tail flicking sand everywhere. Vegeta threw his hands up in surrender. He reached out a hand and scratched the dog's head. Hanryo was very different than he'd been a month ago. It seemed that the both of the seemed able to calm one another down. Vegeta had barely been able to touch the dog at first, and now they were best friends. Vegeta had discovered that Hanryo still hated other people though. He snarled if someone came to the door and growled at people on the streets. It only served to confirm Vegeta that he'd chosen the right dog.

"Come on, boy," Vegeta said as he stood up. The dog shook the water off of himself, getting Vegeta. Vegeta growled again, clipping the leash to Hanryo's collar. The two of them walked back up the beach towards the city. When they arrived at the apartment block, Vegeta took Hanryo around the back and hosed him down. The dog had a weird habit of biting the water when the jet came from the end of the hose. It amused Vegeta to no ends to watch the Shepherd leap around, trying to bite the water stream. When both of them were dry, they headed upstairs. The dog leapt up on the couch, lying down, as Vegeta set about making himself dinner.

He was thankful to God for the small mercy that this dog had provided him with.

* * *

Chichi sat on the couch, picking up the phone and trying, for the third time that hour, to get hold of Bulma. The phone rang eleven times. Chichi was just about to hang up when-

"Hello?" came a voice at the other end.

"Chris?" Chichi asked. "Hi it's Chichi here. Is Bulma around?"

"Oh, Chichi!" came the reply. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Yourself?"

"Good, good. And so's Bulma. She's just gone out with a couple of girl friends for the night, sorry. I just dropped her off. She's probably gunna be drinking so I'm sober driving," he laughed. "Anyway, how's the baby?"

"Oh, fine," Chichi answered. "Really good actually. He's due in about seven months. Goku and I are so excited. We think we're going to name him Goten."

"Goten," Chris mused. "Yeah, I really like it. Bulma and I were just talking about you guys not long ago. She's really worried about you, but we had to go away for a few weeks. Some football promotion things. It was really sudden and we didn't have time to call. We got back about a week ago to find the phone cut off," he laughed. "We'd forgotten to pay it. We've been offline, cell phones as well, for about a week. It only came back on this afternoon."

Chichi laughed. It was the sort of thing Goku would do. Luckily, the power for Capsule Corp was on automatic payment so they didn't have to worry about that.

"Stink for you guys," she laughed. "Alright well it was nice talking to you Chris. I was just a bit worried about not having heard from Bulma. But that all makes sense. If you could just get her to give me a call some time this week I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure thing, Chi. Can I call you that?"

"That's fine with me. Well, I'll no doubt see you some time so see ya for now."

"Bye Chichi." The phone clicked dead.

Chichi pressed hang up and placed the phone on the side coffee table in front of her. That made sense. She knew there had to be some logical explanation for why Bulma hadn't called. Chris was a nice enough guy. Given time, and the acceptance that their 'clique' was never going to get back together, she believed she could actually be happy for the two and not upset that it hadn't worked out between Bulma and Vegeta. Three and a half year-old Gohan tottered into the room.

"Mother?" he asked. Chichi smiled at him and her little son climbed into her lap. He sat there as she held him.

"I love you, Gohan," she told him. His face cracked into a smile.

"Love you Mother." Chichi hugged him.

* * *

Bulma looked up dully as Chris put down the phone. He'd been talking to Chichi. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Everything she cared about had been ripped from her. Her father, her mother, Vegeta, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, the unborn baby. Her life was empty. She didn't even bother to fight Chris anymore. He glared at her and came to sit next to her on the couch. He pulled her into sitting position between his legs. Bulma's head hung, two strands of blue hair falling onto her face. Chris placed his head on her shoulder, sucking on her neck. His hand slid around her shoulder and across her chest, under her top. His calloused hand, rough and nasty, nothing like Vegeta's, reached down and began fondling her. Still Bulma said nothing.

"This," Chris whispered as he bit lightly at her neck, "is exactly how I wanted you." No tears leaked from her eyes. Her tears were spent, torn away like everything else. She couldn't cry even in she wanted to. Chris pulled her head back, until her chin pointed upwards and he breathed heavily on her shoulder. Bulma closed her eyes and a split-second image of Vegeta flashed in front of her. In that second, she leapt away from Chris, barely conscious of her actions. She turned to look at him, his eyes seething in anger.

"Chris," she whispered. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she groaned. All thoughts had gone from her head, except minimizing the damage Chris was about to do to her and her body.

"Silence!" her roared. He backhanded her across the face with a crack. Bulma was sent to the ground. She landed awkwardly on her already damaged wrist, barely feeling the resounding crack as both the bones in her arm snapped. She gave a cry of pain. Chris advanced menacingly on her as Bulma attempted to pull herself away from him. He leaned down and grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"I've had you before," he growled at her. "And I'll have you again, by your consent or not. Just you wait." He threw her back to the floor. She cried out again as she landed on the broken arm. Chris strode away from her, retreating to 'their' bedroom to watch the television. Bulma pulled herself weakly into sitting position. Her arm was bent at an odd place and the sight of it nearly caused her to pass out. She managed to drag herself to the medicine cabinet and pull out a bandage and sling. Slowly and gently, she bandaged it. She would have to get it looked at. But until she could figure out how to do that without arousing suspicions and putting Vegeta in danger, she'd have to make do. Vegeta. Bulma closed her eyes as her mind drifted back to their high school days. When she did this, for a few moments, she could pretend that she was there, that her and Vegeta were still together, that none of this had happened.

The chime of the clock shook her from her memory. She realized, brutally, that Vegeta would not wait for her. Not after what she'd done to him. He was an amazing man. Sure, he had his moments, but who didn't. He would find a woman to love him. He would marry her. And some woman would have his 'brats' as he liked to call them. He would find a woman who could match him as equally in spirit as she had. He would fight with her, he would hate her, he would care for her and make love to her. He would grow old with her, he would watch the children she gave him grow up. He would shed tears when she died. And he would die not long after she did, unable to live with the pain. Until then, he would be happy. He would have a successful career, he would learn to love, he would laugh and he would cry. And never again would he think of her. Of how they could have been, of the children they could have had, of the love they could have shared, of the life they could have led, had things been different.

"Good on you Vegeta," she whispered to no one. "Live your life as though I'd never been in it. As if I'd never hurt you, as if I'd never destroyed that part of you. If you do that," she whispered, "I'll be proud of you."

* * *

"Sit," Vegeta snapped. The German Shepherd immediately collapsed into sitting position.

"Well done!" the teacher beamed at Vegeta and Hanryo. The rest of the class was not having as much luck. The Police Force had sent Vegeta and his dog to public obedience classes, saying it would be good for Hanryo to interact with other dogs. The first dog that had tried to sniff Hanryo's butt had found himself without half of its nose. Vegeta admired Hanryo. He had spunk.

Vegeta looked around at the other dogs. There were some of the most ridiculous and idiotic looking dogs, and owners, that Vegeta had ever seen. One woman, who owned a Pekinese with pink bows in its hair and a matching tracksuit, came from Vegeta's apartment block. He did his best to ignore them.

By the end of the lesson, Hanryo knew the basic commands of heel, sit, lie down, speak and fetch. Vegeta was impressed with the dog's progress.

Hanryo was a blessing, but as time passed, Vegeta found himself needing human companionship more and more. He'd always maintained the 'proud loner' look, but then again, he'd always had Goku with him. The loss of his best friend still sat ill with him. Nothing had gone down between them, they hadn't fought or anything, they just hadn't talked since Vegeta had moved out.

Vegeta clipped the leash onto Hanryo's collar and the two of them headed back to the apartment. He needed to stop by the supermarket on the way home. He tied Hanryo up outside the nearest shop, next to a Border Collie/Labrador cross. He headed inside, returning twenty minutes later with a bag of shopping. He untied Hanryo and walked the four blocks to his apartment. He unpacked the groceries. He was glad that Commander Luka had put him 'on the beat', otherwise he'd be broke as. Hanryo looked at Vegeta expectantly as Vegeta collapsed on the couch. Vegeta groaned. It was time for him to take Hanryo to the beach.

"We just went for a walk you stupid dog!" he grumbled, but got up anyway, grabbing the leash (which he'd only just put away) and they left the apartment.

When they first arrived at the beach, Vegeta recognized the same dog that had been at the supermarket, running up and down the shoreline. The only other person on the beach was a woman. She had mid length hair, streaked brown and blonde, alternating. That was all he noticed as he took a stick and threw it for his dog, and then sat down, waiting for Hanryo to fetch it. Hanryo ran after the stick, but got distracted by the other dog. The heckles on his back went up as the dog sniffed him and Hanryo began barking madly. Vegeta gave a yell of frustration and dragged himself up and jogged over to where his dog was having a go at the collie. He grabbed Hanryo by the collar and began walking away. He didn't even notice the woman come up.

"Hey," she said. Vegeta looked up. She was quite pretty. He said nothing. "You should keep him on a leash," she told him, pulling her dog away. Vegeta glared.

"Well there's normally no one else down here," he snapped back, with probably more malice than he meant to. The woman was taken aback by his tone.

"No need to get shitty," she told him angrily. She turned to walk away. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. Sorry," he grumbled. The woman turned to look at him. Vegeta didn't know what had made him apologize. He apologized to no one. The woman smiled at him. She reached out her hand.

"I'm Sarah," she told him. Vegeta took her hand.

"Vegeta," he said emotionlessly.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Goku picked up the phone.

"Hello, Capsule Corp. Goku speaking."

"Goku. Hey, it's 18."

"Wow, 18! Long time no hear! How are you? How's Krillin? What are you up to? Where are you living?" he asked happily. 18 laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Slow down. I'm fine. So's Krillin. That's actually why I'm calling. Krillin and I have some good news. We're both finished at law school. We're moving back to West Capitol!"

"Wow! Man that's awesome! It'll be great to have you guys back! We've missed you both so much!" Goku could hear the excitement in 18's voice, which was odd because she was never emotional. She was the female version of Vegeta. He'd often thought that the two of them might have ended up together.

"I know. But that's not all." There was silence. "Sorry Goku, but I better tell Chichi this one first or she'll kill me," 18 laughed. Goku agreed and after a few moments Chichi came to the phone.

"18! Wow, it's awesome to hear from you. Goku said you had some good news?"

"Yup. Firstly, Krillin and I are both moving back to West Capitol."

"Really? Awesome! Why?"

"Well we're both finished law school for a start. And we also decided that we wanted to get married where we grew up."

"Married? What? When? Did Krillin- Oh my gosh!" Chichi screamed. 18 laughed as she heard Chichi screeching the good news at Goku.

"I'm so happy for you guys! This has been coming for so long! That's so awesome! You guys are perfect for each other! What-Goku! Oh my gosh!" Chichi laughed. "Goku just got such a shock he passed out! Hold on a sec." She put the phone down for a second and went to wake Goku up. He grinned guiltily as he snapped out of it and Chichi went back to the phone.

"I can't believe this! What am I going to wear? I'm going to be so fat! When are you having it? Where?"

"Well we thought we'd have it at that church, just a couple of blocks down from our old high school? And we're having it really soon, in about a month."

"What? A month? But all the planning! Who's doing it? You have to move back here so I can help!" 18 laughed again. The phone went dead. Chichi looked puzzled for a moment. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "No way," she whispered, putting the phone down. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"18!" she screamed. The two girls embraced in a hug.

"Good to see you too, Chi. We figured you guys wouldn't mind if we crashed here for a while, not with all these spare rooms. We're in the process of getting a house built. We've been planning this for ages. But it's still not going to be ready until just after our wedding. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! Come in! Krillin!" she yelled, as she embraced her childhood friend. He smiled.

"Hey Chichi. How are you? Wow, is this Gohan?" Chichi looked around. Her husband and son had just entered the room.

"Mother," Gohan said. "Who this?" Chichi picked her son up.

"These are your father's and my friends. From when we went to school." Gohan giggled. Chichi put him down and he ran off to the lounge. Goku and Krillin hugged and then the two men went to bring in 18's and Krillin's stuff. Chichi and 18 sat at the kitchen table.

It turned out that 18 and Krillin had been engaged for about two or three months already. Most of the wedding had been planned, only a few of the finer details needed arranging. But 18 had waited for her friends' input before she bought the dress.

"Wow, this is so quick," Chichi said. 18 shrugged. Some of her over-emotional state seemed to be wearing off.

"It's been a few months." There was silence. Suddenly 18 asked.

"Where's Vegeta? I heard he came back." Chichi sighed.

"Long story, 18."

"Well," 18 answered, "I have time."

Chichi sighed and began.

* * *

Once again, Chris was up early to check the mail. He knew that Bulma's friends still sent things to her and he'd be damned if she was getting her hands on any of them. There hadn't been any for a while, but that morning, it paid off.

It was a gold envelope, silver words written in cursive across the front.

_Bulma Briefs  
2nd December_

And then his address. He ripped it open.

_This is an invitation to Miss Bulma Briefs to attend the wedding of Juuhachi Gero and Krillin Tashi._

_Where: St. Albans_ _Church, St. Albans Ave_ _(down past Orange_ _Star_ _High School.)_

_When: January 2nd_

_For further information contact_

Then it had the Capsule Corp. phone number. Chris scrunched the letter up and threw it at the bin. It bounced onto the floor.

She would never know about it.

* * *

Nearly a month later

Vegeta smirked as he thought about the wedding. About time that grumpy bitch and baldy got things together. It struck him, with an odd sadness, that he and Bulma had been "couple most likely to be married" in the yearbook, yet out of the three couples in their 'clique', they had been the only two not to make it. Vegeta absent mindedly flicked a piece of dust off of his suit. He was one of the groomsmen at the wedding. He'd been paired with a friend of 18's from Tokyo. He was actually going with Sarah. The two of them had been dating for almost a week now.

He thought about Sarah as he got in his car and drove to the church. After they'd met that night on the beach, they'd talked for a while. He'd found out that she too was in the police force, but in the office and co-ordination centre. She was from a more Northern part of Japan and had been transferred down to West Capitol little over a year ago. They'd hit it off immediately. It was a testament to how much Vegeta had changed that a woman could put up with him without killing him. It almost saddened him that his defining arrogance and cockiness had all but disappeared. It was a part of him that Bulma had taken when she'd ended it with him. He'd always felt ten foot tall and bulletproof, even after all that had happened in their last year of high school. His ego had never suffered. But she'd torn it away, her and her cruel dismissal of him. The pain had taken over his pride and when the pain had subsided, it was only to find that his pride and his ego were missing.

Bulma. His stomach lurched. He wondered if she would be there. What would he say to her? What would it be like between them. He knew that if he saw her, the resolve that he'd stiffened over the past few months would shatter. If he truly admitted it to himself, he would realize that he'd never stop loving her. That he honestly believed she was his soul mate. But life had never been kind to him, not since the night his family had been murdered. But his ego was not so destroyed that he would ever admit that to himself.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Vegeta was relieved, yet also slightly disappointed, that Bulma hadn't attended. 18 and Krillin had been quite upset, he'd realized that. He was angry with her. How could she do that to her friends? After all 18 especially had done for Bulma. Vegeta had pretty much ignored Sarah for the whole night and he knew she was angry. But he was beyond caring. He'd thought that maybe if Bulma had been there, he would have been able to have a good yell at her and tell her how little he cared any more, about how she could rot in hell for all he cared.

"Vegeta?" came Goku's voice. The two men were dressed in matching groomsmen suits.

"What, Kakkarot," he growled irritably. Goku took a seat next to him.

"How are you?" Vegeta ground his teeth irritably.

"How do you think I am, idiot?" Goku ignored the insult.

"I wonder where Bulma is?" his friend mused out loud.

"I could care less." Vegeta glared stonily ahead as Sarah danced with some other guy. He didn't care at all.

"Come on Vegeta, we both know that's not true." Vegeta slammed his fist on the table, ebony eyes flashing in dangerous anger.

"Dammit Kakkarot, don't tell me how I do and don't feel! I don't need you to lecture me you fool!" Goku glared.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, Vegeta. I'm trying to get you to admit what's true." Vegeta yelled in frustration, getting up off of his chair and overturning the table.

"Fuck off Kakkarot! I don't need your shit! I don't need you! I don't need Bulma! I don't need any of this! Just leave me the hell alone!" He turned and headed down the road, breaking into an angry sprint. Goku glared after him. He turned to Chichi who was at the next table over.

"I'm going after Vegeta," he told her. "I'll be about an hour. Tell 18 and Krillin I'm really sorry, but I'll be back soon." Chichi nodded, kissed Goku, and then Goku jogged after his pissed friend.

Goku knew where he was going. He hadn't been there in a long time, but it wasn't hard to guess. Goku ran past Vegeta's godparents' house. He wondered briefly how they were. He knew Vega was off somewhere studying. For someone who'd been such a crucial part during Vegeta's high school life, she'd pretty much disappeared. It saddened Goku. Maybe if she'd stuck around, Vegeta would have been able to deal with Bulma and Chris better.

It was about ten minutes before he reached Vegeta. He was sitting at the top of the hill, overlooking the city. His back was turned to Goku and he was breathing heavily, or angrily, Goku couldn't tell which. Goku walked up and sat next to him. Vegeta stared dead ahead, unblinkingly, eyes burning with anger. For about fifteen minutes, neither of them said anything.

"What do you want Kakkarot?" Vegeta growled.

"I want to know what's wrong. I want to know what it is that's making you so bitter, that's stopping you from letting go and moving on."

"I've moved on! I don't need the stupid bitch! Or you! I don't need anyone! I survived on my own before I met any of you and I can do the same now!" he yelled. Goku shook his head.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, but I know you're lying. I've seen you with Sarah. You're not happy when you're around her. You're bearable, but not happy." Silence again.

"I saw her the other day."

"Who, Bulma?" Vegeta nodded.

"Where?"

* * *

Flashback

Bulma looked up as a familiar silhouette was caught in her peripheral vision. She was at the corner dairy, getting some more bandages for her arm while Chris was out. She was just walking out the door. And she saw him walk in. Bulma's knees went weak. She had to grab the bench to steady herself. A wave of horror washed over her. She looked to his hand. It was clasped with some other girl's. She was pretty, with a model figure- tall, long legged and pencil thin. He was smirking at something the girl was saying to him. Vegeta. Their eyes caught. His cold and calculating black eyes burned into hers. In the few seconds they had the contact, she felt a knife attack her, a knife full of hate, anger, betrayal, hurt, pain, right through he heart. She wanted to run to him, tell him everything, feel his arms around her again. Have his smell fill her senses again. Feel his body and soul as part of her, a part that could comfort her, numb whatever pain she was feeling. No matter how much he hurt, he always made it go away. She felt that if even for a few seconds she could be in his arms again, everything wouldn't be so bad. She felt a new passionate love for him burn in her chest. And her heart shattered as she watched him slip his hand around the other girl's waist, and kiss her on the forehead, his eyes never once leaving Bulma's. Tears filled her eyes but she held them back. Throwing a last glance at him, she left the shop.

Vegeta watched her leave. He'd hurt her. Even if she'd hurt him, revenge didn't feel as sweet as he'd though. Hurting her like that, it was like doing it to himself. He felt his body and soul burn with desire for her. He wanted to hold her again, like he used to. He wanted to have pointless conversations that went for all hours of the night. He wanted to hear her scream at him again because he'd used all the hot water in her shower. He wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms.

But that was another life, another time. Not this one.

End Flashback

* * *

"Vegeta," Goku whispered. He didn't know what to say.

"Don't bother Kakkarot. I'm done with her. I'm done with this whole thing. She sold out on me. I don't care anymore." He stood up. "I suppose I should go back to baldy's wedding." Goku nodded and stood as well. Vegeta looked at the taller man for a moment.

"Kakkarot- I don't know how you put up with me." Goku laughed.

"You're my friend, Vegeta. Whether you like it or not. I'll always be here for you." Vegeta studied him for a moment.

"Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought," he said. "Thanks, Kakkarot."

"You're welcome Vegeta." Without another word, the two of them headed back to the wedding.

* * *

Next Chapter: Not too sure yet. Probably jump ahead another six months or so.

Author's Note: This is all going wrong. It's getting confusing, having absolutely no B/V action, that's why I put that last flashback in. Anyway, I'm going away for two weeks so I won't have email until the 26th of January. So I expect lots of reviews when I get back. I've worked my arse off to get this chapter out. It's 12.40 a.m. so you guys had best be leaving enormous reviews for me! Anyway I hope you liked it and the plot will begin to thicken soon. In about two chapters there'll be some very serious and big B/V interaction so you have that to look forward to.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Kaibun


	10. One Last

**Disclaimer:** Don't own DBZ, characters, places or any related indicia.

Chapter 10: One Last

Goku gave a moan of pain as his wife tightened her death grip on his hand. Goku bit his lip to keep from complaining. His memories took him back to the birth of his first child. So much had changed since then, but here he was again, at his wife's side as she brought their second child into the world. He kissed her on the forehead as the contraction finished and she gasped for breath.

"OK, last one Mrs. Son. This should do it," the doctor told her. Chichi gave a yell of pain and, suddenly, a piercing cry filled the air. Tears rolled down Chichi's face as the doctor hander her their son.

"Look, Goku. He looks exactly like you." It was true. Even now, as a newborn, they could see that their son was already developing his father's characteristic unruly hair. Chichi handed the baby to Goku, who looked down at his son in adoration.

"Goten," he whispered. All of a sudden people began filing into the room. Krillin and 18, who hadn't been there for the birth of Gohan, and Vegeta and Sarah. During the last few months of her pregnancy, Chichi and Sarah had become very close. Sarah had no children of her own. They quite often joked that, with her beanpole model figure which even pencils envied, carrying a baby would split her in half. But nonetheless she enjoyed spending time with Gohan and was thoroughly excited for Chichi. She had almost, in a sense, taken the role Bulma had played.

Sarah and even 18 cooed over the baby for a while, while Krillin and Vegeta congratulated Goku then stood back. Sarah kissed Chichi on the forehead, smiling beautifully.

"Congratulations, Chichi and Goku. He's beautiful. You guys should be so proud." Chichi and Goku smiled their thanks.

Vegeta watched the scene before him. He'd never decided he would have children, but he'd never dismissed it either. Sarah would make a good mother, if she survived the pregnancy. She loved children but had never 'met the man' to settle down with.

Vegeta and Sarah had had a huge fight about how he had treated her at 18's and Krillin's wedding, but they'd sorted it out since then and were better for it now. It had been Chichi that had asked Sarah to be there for Goten's birth and that had made Vegeta feel a lot better about choosing her as his girlfriend.

He had also been surprised not to see his ex there. Despite their damaged relationship and the fact that Bulma hadn't been there for he friends' wedding, he had not even considered the prospect that Bulma would miss her godson's birth. Yes, her godson. And his. He didn't know if Bulma knew, but just before Goten's birth, Goku had asked him to be godfather to both of his sons. Bulma had agreed to be godmother to all of the Sons' children before Gohan had even been born. Vegeta hadn't realized that. But even now, looking at Kakkarot and his child, Vegeta felt a little pride. He wondered if Bulma had felt this way when Gohan was born. And he wondered is she even knew that she had just become a godmother for the second time…

* * *

"Welcome home, hon," Goku sighed as he and Chichi walked through the door of Capsule Corporation for the first time since Chichi had gone to hospital. Chichi smiled, the newborn baby in her arms. The house was empty. Gohan, who had spent the duration of his mother's hospital stay at a friend's place, was out with 18 and Krillin buying dinner for everyone. Goten made gurgling noises as his parents sat down on the couch together. Chichi looked up at Goku.

"Thankyou," she said quietly. Goku looked back at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For my children. For always being there for me, for sticking by me, for loving me." Goku smiled back at her.

"Thankyou, Chi." Goku kissed her and then his baby on the forehead. "For everything." The moment was broken as the front door burst open and Gohan bowled into the room at 100 miles an hour.

"Goten!" he yelled upon spotting the baby. The four year old bolted towards his new brother as 18 and Krillin stumbled in, laden down with pizza. Gohan watched his little brother incredulously.

"He's, _little_!" Gohan said in awe. His parents laughed and helped the kid to hold his brother. Goku turned around and spotted the pizza.

"Dinner!" he yelled excitedly.18 and Krillin laughed.

"Ever predictable Goku," Krillin said with a grin. The four of them settled on the ground around the pizza as Chichi took Goten upstairs to put him into bed.

* * *

Bulma looked up in surprise as the phone started ringing. Normally, she wasn't allowed to answer the phone. But Chris wasn't home so she supposed this time wouldn't matter. She picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Bulma speaking."

"Bulma! Hey it's Goku!" Bulma felt tears well in her eyes.

"Goku," she whispered weakly. Finally, a chance to tlak to her friends without Chris breathing down her neck.

"How are you?" Goku asked. Bulma swallowed, trying to gather herself.

"Good. Good. What about you, Chi and Gohan?"

"We're all fine. Celebrating our newest family member. That's kind of what I wanted to call and say. Goten was born two nights ago. Congrats, B, you're a godmother again." More tears filled Bulma's eyes, and for the first time in ages, spilled over her eyelids and rolled down her cheeks. Her best friends had had a baby. She hadn't even been there for them. She'd known Chichi since primary school and her and Goku's parents had met when their mothers were in hospital.

"Oh Goku! I'm so sorry! I had no idea! I feel so awful. I should have been there. That's awesome for you and Chichi! How is he? Healthy?" Bulma felt more life at the thought of the Sons' baby than she had felt in more than a year.

"He's fine. Healthy and everything. Chichi always has quick pregnancies, she's lucky like that. We got home yesterday. He looks just like me." Bulma felt more tears. Perfect, she thought, that Goku had finally got the child that was the spitting image of him. It was just fitting. More tears ran down Bulma's face.

"So there were people there with you? In the hospital? You guys weren't alone?" Bulma asked.

"Nah," Goku said. "Krillin and 18 were there and Vegeta and Sarah." Bulma felt her heart skip about ten beats.

"Sarah?" she asked, in what she hoped was a curious voice.

"Oh, didn't you know?" Goku suddenly became very awkward. "Erm, sorry Bulma. I didn't think I'd have to be the one to tell you this. But you couldn't expect Vegeta to wait around forever. You turned him down and hurt him pretty harshly Bulma. He can only stand so much."

"His girlfriend?" Silence on both ends.

"Yeah, B. His girlfriend." Bulma swallowed. That had been the model-like girl she'd seen Vegeta with in the dairy that day. But Bulma could feel no anger towards Vegeta. Absolutely _none _of this was his fault. None at all.

"Don't worry, Goku. I moved on. It's only right that Vegeta does the same," she told her friend, trying hard to hide the fact that her heart was shattering. She wondered if this was how Vegeta had felt when she'd finished it with him that day at the soccer game.

"I'm glad you see it that way, B. Vegeta's done nothing wrong."

"I know."

"Anyway, Chichi wanted me to ring and invite you to the baby shower slash mid year BBQ," Goku laughed. Bulma smiled slightly.

"When?"

"Next Saturday. At Capsule Corp." For a moment Bulma was struck by the irony that she was receiving an invitation to her own house, but it quickly passed.

"I'll just check the calendar." The conversation with Goku had revitalized Bulma so quickly that already she was forming in her head a way to get to Capsule Corp that night, without tipping Chris off. She checked the date. Chris was out of town on a promo tour. Warm, glorious relief washed over Bulma, the first good feeling she could remember since living with Chris.

"Alright," Bulma said to Goku. "I'll be there."

* * *

Vegeta sat at the beach, supporting himself with his hands as he leant backwards. Sarah sat between the V formed by his legs, her head resting back on his stomach. The dull roar of the sea and crashing waves was the only noise, aside from the seemingly distant rumble of city life behind them.

"Do you think about Bulma often?" Sarah asked him. Vegeta stiffened, not knowing how to answer. He decided honesty was his best bet.

"All the time."

"Do you miss her?" Sarah asked. Vegeta growled, brow furrowing. Both of them knew that his personal life was his own story. He wasn't very open to sharing it. "Please, just answer this for me, Vegeta."

"Sometimes. Rarely," he grunted, making it clear the conversation was closed.

"Do you wish it had worked?" Vegeta flinched and started to stand up, withdrawing the physical contact. "Wait," Sarah said, turning around to face him. She'd dyed her hair lately. Now it was dark brown, almost black, a strong contrast to her snow white skin, but she was still beautiful. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry." Vegeta stood anyway, walking down the beach. Sarah jogged to catch up with him.

"What do you want," he snarled viciously, beginning to walk faster.

"I want to talk to you, that's what I want."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"Why do you hate people so much? The world's not against you, Vegeta."

"You want to bet on that?" he snapped back.

"Just calm down Vegeta."

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he yelled. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." Sarah looked at him, annoyed. A culmination of emotions were pooling somewhere in his soul. He looked confused. But overriding all of that was the anger that he'd just let forth.

"Fine," she said sadly and turned, walking back up the beach to where their dogs were playing in the waves.

Vegeta didn't turn to look back. He stripped off his shirt and down into his boxers. Vegeta sprinted the width of the beach, crashing into the water. It was about 4.00 in the afternoon but the beach was pretty deserted.

It was six years to the day since he'd left for Police College. Six years since he'd made the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

"I'm open!" Krillin yelled, waving his arms like a maniac as Goku dribbled the ball across the backyard of Capsule Corp. He ducked in behind a tree, passed it up to Krillin who sent it up to Vegeta. Vegeta headed straight to the goal, changing legs as he did so. Sarah was standing in between the goal (two plant pots) and looking thoroughly terrified. Vegeta smirked as he ran at her, kicking the ball hard into the goal. Sarah screamed and it missed her by millimeters, scoring the boys a point. Sarah threw her arms up in resignation. Vegeta grinned cockily and headed over to Krillin and Goku, who high-fived him. The game started again, with the girls kicking off. 18 tried to pass it off to Chichi, but Goku intercepted. He took it up the field, the rest of them in pursuit.

Suddenly, as if in slow motion, Goku seemed to stumble, and hit the ground hard. The others started laughing, but it became awkward when Goku didn't move. Vegeta and Chichi walked over to him and Vegeta knelt, rolling his friend over. Goku gave a gasp of pain, wincing. Vegeta frowned.

"What's wrong, Kakkarot?" he asked concernedly.

"Think… winded," came Goku's gasping reply.

"Lie still, Kakkarot." Vegeta had been winded enough times in his life to know exactly what Goku was going through. But it'd pass.

Eventually, the pain subsided and Goku sat up. The others looked at him in concern. He laughed.

"Don't worry. I think I accidentally stood on the ball," he laughed, scratching the back of his head guiltily. Everyone rolled their eyes, laughing, and headed over to the table.

Vegeta, Goku and Krillin set about getting the barbecue started and the girls sat down at the table. Goten was sitting in a baby seat on the ground next to the picnic table Chichi rocked him absent-mindedly, looking around for Gohan. She spotted him on the swing, talking to his imaginary friend. The week before he'd hired "Dino-saucers" from the video shop to keep him entertained while Chichi settled Goten. He'd discovered a fascination for dinosaurs and, after watching "Dine-saucers", had informed Chichi that he'd made a new friend. Curious, Chichi had asked who. Her four year-old son had gone on to inform her that it was a blue and purple flying dinosaur he'd named "Ikarus".

"I thought you said Bulma was coming?" 18 said as she looked over at Chichi. Sarah shifted nervously in her seat, feeling rather conspicuous.

"Yeah, Goku talked to her and she said she was coming." Chichi shrugged. "Guess we'll see." As if on stage cue, there came the slamming of a door from inside the building. Chichi looked up. "Bulma!" she cried.

Bulma's face broke the first true smile it had seen in a long time. Chichi asked Sarah to look after Goten and rushed over to her friend. The two embraced in a long hug.

"Chichi. Oh gosh, Chi, I'm so sorry for not being there. I can't believe I missed Goten's birth. I feel awful, Chi, I really do."

"It's alright, B, I forgive. Come in, come and meet him." Bulma stepped into her back yard for the first time in as far back as she could remember. She looked around, smiling, memories of a happier childhood flashing through her mind. Her mother in the garden, her father inventing things on the picnic table while he was supposed to be watching her. Bulma looked over to the same picnic table and saw, now, that there was another baby there. She walked over to Goten, kneeling to look at the sleeping baby.

"He's beautiful," Bulma whispered. Chichi blushed with pride. Bulma stood up, then saw 18. "Hey, 18," Bulma smiled. She hadn't seen 18 very much at all since high school, not since she went to Tokyo.

18 nodded stiffly in reply. Bulma sensed the coldness hit her like a tidal wave. Immediately she could tell 18 was angry with her for something.

"18? What's wrong?" 18 said nothing, by now, the back yard was still. 18 lifted her hand and for a moment, Bulma thought the blonde girl was going to pull the fingers. But she didn't. She just held her hand there, her icy gaze never once leaving Bulma's. Bulma flicked her eyes to 18's hand in confusion. She was almost blinded as the bright sunlight caught on the ring and reflected into her eye. Bulma's confusion deepened.

"But- when- who?" She looked over to where Krillin was standing at the barbecue, only taking a few seconds to notice his ring. Dread filled Bulma. Bulma sat next to 18, looking her in the eyes. "18, I had absolutely _no_ idea. How were people notified?"

"Mail," 18 said coldly. Bulma groaned in despair. Chris checked her mail. She hadn't been given a piece of her mail in the entire time she'd lived with him. There was no way she could have known.

"18, it's the same as Gohan's birth. If I'd known _anything_ about either of them, I would have done everything I could to get there. You guys were my best friends in high school. And I know I haven't been a friend to any of you lately, but I still care about all of you. If it's any consolation, I'm so happy for you and Krillin. It was a long time coming," she said with a half smile.

18 sighed. If Bulma said she'd never received notification, 18 believed her. It still hurt. She'd intended Bulma to be a bridesmaid and had had to call in Naomi from Tokyo at the last minute when Bulma hadn't R.S.V.P.ed.

"I forgive you B. But it still hurts." Bulma nodded and the two girls hugged. Bulma cast her glance over to where Krillin was at the barbecue. He had just been joined by Goku and- Vegeta. Bulma began to get the shakes as she watched him. There was a bottle of beer in one hand, the other in his pocket. He wore three-quarter jean shorts, and a white zip-u hoody. His hair was as unruly as ever, swept upwards in the pattern she knew by heart. His face was impassive, chiseled features unmoving. His cold, black eyes that she'd learned to love stared back at her with an unreadable expression.

Bulma turned away from him and looked at Goku. The goofy grin plastered on his face, same as it had been for his entire life. His hair defied gravity even more than Vegeta's. Bulma ran up to him. Goku grinned and opened his arms as Bulma leapt into a bone-crushing hug. It was like being re-united with her brother that she hadn't seen for years. Bulma buried her face in Goku's shoulder as she hugged him tightly. It was the safest she had felt in a long time. Eventually they let go.

"It's nice to see you, B. Even if you are looking a bit on the skinny side." Bulma grimaced guiltily. In her time with Chris she had dropped from a healthy, size 12/14, to a size 6/8. She said nothing and turned to Krillin. She laughed, rubbing her hand over his head.

"What happened to your hair, Krillin?" Krillin grinned.

"Like it? I decided I might give it a go. I dunno, maybe I'll grow it back like a winter coat. We'll see." He hugged Bulma too, then turned back to the sausages and steak he was supposed to be cooking.

"Bulma, this is Sarah. She's been round for a while now." Bulma looked to where Goku was indicating.

It was her.

It was definitely the girl Bulma had seen Vegeta with in the store. She was beautiful, there was no denying it. Bulma had always been considered gorgeous, easily the best looking of her three friends. But now, with her too-small figure, black bags under her dull blue eyes and face sunken from stress, Bulma felt far inferior to Sarah. Immediately, Bulma had the feeling that the girl could wear anything and look like a movie star. She was wearing huge black glasses which complemented her long, wavy dark hair. She was like something out of a movie. Vegeta had chosen well.

A stab of jealously like nothing she had ever felt, stole through Bulma. She couldn't help but feel that this was her replacement.

"Hey, Sarah. I'm Bulma," Bulma said, trying her hardest to smile naturally. Sarah seemed nervous. She walked up to Bulma, and took the hug that Bulma offered. She seemed relieved that Bulma wasn't being nasty to her. Bulma remembered what she'd said to herself, that she'd be proud of Vegeta if he could move on and live happily. She'd damaged him enough, she wasn't going to get in the way of this if this was what he wanted, not matter how much she wanted things to be different.

"Nice to finally meet you Bulma." There seemed to be a collective sigh of relief that the girls hadn't killed each other. Bulma turned away from Sarah to face the man she had once called the one she loved. Back in high school, she would have bet Capsule Corp and all its money, that she and Vegeta would end up married. She was glad she hadn't.

"Hey Vegeta," she said softly. He nodded, not moving his line of vision from where it was planted, the barbecue. Bulma sighed and turned around. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

Vegeta watched her out of his peripheral vision. He had to admit, he'd been surprised that the girls' meeting had gone so smoothly. He'd expected blood, or at least bruises. But then again, he couldn't kid himself. It wasn't like Bulma wanted him enough to warrant scrapping over it, not after the way she'd dismissed him. He doubted it would ever stop hurting, just like the murder of his parents and brother. But like those, he could deal with it, then bury it. And he had done that. Sarah was proof. Vegeta had never seen Bulma look so awful as she did at half her natural size. Though she was actually quite away from it, she looked, to Vegeta, like a victim of a concentration camp. He remembered the way he used to admire her curves and her body. The curves were gone, replaced by bones. Her breasts, which had always been quite eye-catching to the male specimen, had diminished to the point that she looked like a twelve-year-old on the verge of puberty. But worse than her physical lack of condition and well-being, was the despondent look that haunted her eyes. The last time he'd looked her properly in the eyes, there was nothing. But now, he could see, they spoke a thousand words. There were traces of defeat, the absence of the fire and spirit that had been what drew him to her, and a look that chilled Vegeta to the bone.

He didn't know what was wrong with her, and he didn't care.

The seven of them sat at the table as soon as Krillin had finished cooking the barbecue. Bulma and Sarah managed to hold a conversation. Bulma was updated on the wedding, the Sons' baby, and learnt (though not from Vegeta himself), that Vegeta was living on his own on the other side of the city, not far from Sarah. She had also learnt that he'd been accepted into the dog force. She was pleased that he was doing something good with his life. At least one of her dreams could come true, that Vegeta would have a happy life and not be affected by how much of a bitch she'd been to him and how awfully she'd treated him.

"That was yum, thanks, Krillin," Goku sighed as he leant back a little, his stomach so bloated he looked pregnant. Chichi smiled. Gohan was sitting next to his father, trying to copy him. However the little boy leant back too far and fell backwards of the seat to a chorus of laughter from the others. Goku helped his son up.

"Well," said 18 standing up, "I think it's time for the baby shower part." There was a murmur of agreement and everyone dispersed, going to get their gifts. They returned ten minutes later.

Chichi and Goku still had a lot of stuff left from when Gohan had been a baby. But everything they didn't have was pretty much covered by the others. 18 and Krillin had also given them a voucher valid for fifty hours worth of babysitting. Slowly, everyone started to do their own thing. Sarah offered to help Chichi do the dishes, 18 and Krillin set about trying clean the barbecue and Goku supervised his children playing. Bulma sat nervously at the table, aware of Vegeta across from her. Vegeta stood up, walking around to stand behind Bulma. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he said. Bulma stood obligingly, having long ago forgotten how to disobey people. She walked next to Vegeta, not sure where he was leading but not having the courage to ask. Eventually he stopped at the far end of the back yard by the swimming pool. Vegeta sat down in the swing chair that was at the far end of the pool. Bulma sat next to him. This was the first time she had been alone with Vegeta since the day he'd left.

"We're finished for good?" Vegeta asked emotionlessly. Bulma felt her heart catch in her chest. What could she say? She knew that if she told him now, he would understand. He'd always understood her. She knew he'd protect her, she knew he'd never let Chris hurt her again. But she also knew that Chris could have killed in an instant.

"We are," she said, as definitely as she could. Vegeta leaned back. Hands knitted behind his head. He looked up.

"I wonder what we would have been like. Listen to me now carefully, woman, because you'll never hear this again." Vegeta looked down at her. "I loved you more than anything. I actually believed you would be the woman who gave me brats. I guess, for a short while, I finally began to believe in soul mates." Vegeta shifted and sighed. "I don't know what made you do it. I don't know whose fault it was. I don't understand it at all. But I accept that."

"Vegeta," she whispered. God, she loved him. So much she thought she'd explode. And he was right there. She'd heard the saying "the worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right next to them and not be able to have them," and she finally felt the true weight of that saying. "I would tell you if I could." They sat there in silence and Vegeta stood. He began to walk and Bulma stood too. "Vegeta," she said, reaching out a hand as if to hold him back. "Wait, please." Vegeta stood still. Bulma walked up to him and looked him in the eyes, like she had so many times before. She took a deep breath.

"We can't be together, Vegeta. But I just want you to know, I'll never stop loving you." She mumbled for a moment, trying to get her words together. "I never did. One last kiss, Vegeta? To remember you by?" Vegeta studied her, her words confusing his brain and striking odd chords. But his eyes gave no hint to the turmoil that was tearing up his insides. He leaned forward, swallowing as his lips brushed against hers. Vegeta's arms snaked their way around her back, feeling her arms go up around his neck as they kissed. Bulma brought her hands over his shoulders, up to hold his cheeks. He looked at her intensely, lips slightly swollen. Her eyes tried to burn the moment and the memory of his face into her brain, not wanting to let go. Bulma slipped her arms around his neck in a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck. She felt his strong arms that she knew so well cross across her back and pull her in tightly to him. Tears rolled down her cheeks, wetting the collar of Vegeta's shirt. Vegeta held her tightly, resting his head in her hair, eyes closed.

They stood that way for a full five minutes, Bulma trying to create memories for herself that would keep her sane during Chris's beatings which she knew she would have to go back to. Memories in that, for the few minutes that they contained, she felt safe and nothing else mattered. She let go reluctantly, looking up at him. He leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"This is how it has to be. But I never stopped loving you, Vegeta," she told him when he drew back. "Please know that." Tears rolled down her face. A single tear escaped Vegeta's left eye, barely noticeable. With a final kiss, he turned and walked away. Bulma watched him go, tears pouring freely from her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

He was gone.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** What could turn out (if I don't get sidetracked and start writing other bits in), to be the biggest event in the entire series (TDDWP included). It's gunna be a big one.

**Author's Note:** What'd you think? I felt pretty sad writing it. I was like L poor V&B. I quite enjoyed this chapter, it was easy to write. Anyway, I'm obviously back from holiday now. I got my exam results, passed EVERYTHING! I was so pleased! All the study and withdrawal from my stories _did_ pay off. I start school in four days so yeah that should be interesting.

Please drop a review, guys. The response to the last chapter was awesome and I love hearing from you. You all really help me. Thanks for everything guys!

Just a note: this story is getting an upgrade. I have my friend beta-ing it. She started from the beginning last weekend so the upgraded versions should only be a couple of months away.

Enjoy!

Love,  
Kaibun


	11. Only Mortal

Chapter 11: Only Mortal

Bulma sat on the couch in Chris's apartment, sobbing her eyes out. How could this be happening? As if her life wasn't awful enough, she was now set to lose the one comfort she had left: her home town. Chris had arrived home from his tour and informed her that they would be moving down to Kyoto in two months. A soccer team down there had offered Chris a position with almost twice the salary he was getting for playing for West Capitol. He'd accepted immediately.

How was she going to say goodbye? To her friends, to her town, to any chance she had of seeing Vegeta again. Bulma wrapped her arms around herself, moaning as she rocked back and forward. She closed her eyes, remembering back to a week ago at the barbecue. The feel of Vegeta's lips against hers, his hands on her skin, the warmth of his body as he held her. He still loved her. She had felt his love for her the instant their lips had touched. Buried, ignored, but undoubtedly there.

Bulma wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She looked over to the bench where Chris was standing, eating his dinner as he watched her cry. Their eyes met, Bulma pleading silently with him. Chris's upper lip curled and Bulma looked away in defeat.

There was no stopping him now.

* * *

"Wow," Sarah gaped in amazement. She smiled at Vegeta, squeezing his hand. Vegeta smirked in agreement. It was wow. They were standing out on the deck of an all you can eat buffet restaurant. The deck was surrounded by gardens and large palm trees. The wood on the deck was dark and there were coloured lights in the trees.

Vegeta, Sarah, Goku, Chichi, Krillin and 18 followed their waiter to their table. Each of them took a seat. It had been Goku's birthday two days before and Krillin's was in about a week's time, so they had decided to go out to dinner. As Goku's birthday was one of the ones they were celebrating, it made sense to go to an all you can eat buffet.

"Well, Goku," Krillin sighed. "Twenty-four. You're getting old," Krillin laughed.

"You can talk. You'll be twenty-four in a week or so." Krillin shrugged.

"You're still older." Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was older than both of them, turning twenty-five in May. Given that they had all been in the same year at school, all their birthdays were close together.

About half an hour later they finally headed to the buffet bar for fear that Goku might turn himself inside out. In all the years they'd known him he'd loved his food. Bulma had told stories of him in kindergarten, eating play dough, paint, bark, Lego, everything he could get his hands on. It was sad that she wasn't there. This would be the first birthday of Goku's that she had missed in her entire life.

Vegeta pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and began loading up his plate. Though he wasn't as bad as his best friend, together, Vegeta and Goku had been known to clean out all you can eat bars. And they would do their best tonight. Vegeta, at least, kept to one plate. When he arrived at the table, he saw Goku making his way through the first of three plates, so high he almost couldn't be seen behind them. Vegeta smirked and sat down.

It took Vegeta and Goku the best part of an hour to get through the food and dessert, not bad considering that they had just about cleaned the place out.

"I think it's probably time to do presents," Chichi said. There was a murmur of agreement pass through the group. Again, they normally didn't do presents for each other, but again, Vegeta hadn't been there for a while.

Chichi and Goku gave their gift first, a framed family photo to both Krillin and 18. She then handed a parcel to Vegeta.

"I know it's not your birthday, Vegeta, but I'd like you to have one anyway." Vegeta nodded in thanks and took his photo. It was a nice one, Gohan sitting on Goku's shoulder, Goku's arm around Chichi and Goten in Chichi's arms.

The rest of the gifts were given. Vegeta, however, wasn't giving his at the table. No one seemed to notice and, after the presents, the talking began again.

"Come on, Kakkarot. Let's go for a walk." Goku stood obligingly, told the others they'd be back soon, and the two left. They walked for about fifteen minutes, finally coming to the middle of the park that the restaurant was located on. There was an enormous lake in front of them. Parents brought their kids there to swim in the summer. But now, at nearly nine o'clock at night, it was deserted. Vegeta and Goku sat down, leaning against the trunk of a huge tree.

"You said you talked to Bulma at the barbecue the other day. How did that go?" Vegeta sighed.

"Weird," he said finally. "Something's not sitting right, Kakkarot. She told me she still loved me, said that she'd never stopped. She asked me to kiss her and- and I did. It was wrong, especially because of Sarah, but I couldn't say no. I don't know, Kakkarot. I still don't see what her motivation behind ending it was." There was silence again.

"She said she still loved you? Wow, that's confusing." Goku frowned and looked at the ground, playing with a stick. "I don't know Vegeta. You're obviously not going to be happy until you've sorted this thing out. My advice is that you go and see her. Just turn up. Maybe it'll surprise her into admitting whatever's wrong. I've had the feeling for a long time that something's wrong. But I can't figure it out either. Believe me, I've tried. I miss Bulma almost as much as you do. You're not the only one who wants her back." Vegeta's eyes flashed slightly at Goku's diagnosis of his feelings but said nothing. Instead, he sighed again.

"I can't figure you out Kakkarot. Some days, I would put everything I own on betting that you're IQ doesn't reach double digits. But when you want to be, now listen because I won't say this again, you're smart. I never thought you'd be the one to be able to offer advice like you have been for the past couple of years. You've surprised me. That's for sure." They sat there for a further fifteen minutes, neither saying anything, alone in their thoughts.

"Happy Birthday, Kakkarot. It's hard to believe I've known you nearly thirteen years. Here." Vegeta reached into his pocket and handed Goku a small square plaque, roughly the size of a piece of bread. It was silver, with Goku's birthday emblazoned in the top right corner.

_Goku, _it read

_Thank you. _

_For everything._ _  
You'll never know_

_How much you've_

_Meant to me._

_Here's to more _

_Years like the ones_

_We've already had._

_Vegeta Ouji_

Goku looked up at Vegeta, eyes widened in surprise.

"Vegeta!" he said, searching for words. "I don't know what to say. Thanks, I guess. And you're welcome.' Goku studied the plaque, running his hand over it. He smiled at Vegeta. "Thanks Vegeta." Vegeta shrugged.

"It's the least I could do. After what you've done for me." The two of them stood, ready to head back to the restaurant. Vegeta was starting to feel a little awkward with Goku grinning at him like he was.

"I'll always be here for you Vegeta." Vegeta smirked, studying his friend. Thirteen years. It was unbelievable to think that it had been that long. Before him stood his friend who had helped him off drugs, rescued him after his parents had been murdered, helped him quit smoking, given him advice on everything, stopped him from committing suicide, helped Vegeta learn to analyze his feelings and been Vegeta's best friend since the day they had met.

"Thanks Kakkarot." The two of them embraced in a brotherly fashion. They then headed back to the restaurant.

Suddenly, without warning, Goku clipped Vegeta across the back of the head. Vegeta frowned.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled, spinning around. He barely had time to catch his breath as Goku tackled him, taking him to the ground. Vegeta smirked. He kicked Goku off and grabbed his leg as Goku tried to roll away. Vegeta pinned one of Goku's feet to the ground beneath his own foot and grabbed for one of his arms. Goku shoved Vegeta in the chest and Vegeta's grip loosened, allow Goku to sit up. Goku launched himself at Vegeta, landing across his stomach, Vegeta pinned to the ground. He tried to wriggle out of Goku's hold and only managed to free himself when he got a hold on one of Goku's arms, pinning it behind his back. Goku's strength disappeared and gave Vegeta the opportunity to twist Goku's other arm in the same position. Now, Goku was lying on his stomach, cheek on the dirt, both arms twisted up behind his back. They were both breathing heavily.

"What're you playing at?" Vegeta said, almost laughingly. "You haven't been able to beat me in a play fight since you were ten!" Vegeta released his hold on Goku and Goku sat up, massaging his shoulders. He shrugged, wincing slightly.

"Hey, I thought you might have got out of shape since you went to America. You can't blame me for trying. Damn Vegeta, why do you always have to be so rough?" Vegeta smirked.

"Well, you should know better than to try and tackle me." It had been their favourite game when they were young. Up until about the last year of high school it hadn't been uncommon for the two of them to be walking along, even in the school corridor, and suddenly be having a fisticuff on the ground.

The two of them stumbled up. The restaurant was just around the corner and they'd decided they'd really better head back this time or the others would be getting worried. Vegeta smirked at his friend and Goku grinned back.

Vegeta's smirk turned into a frown as he watched Goku's grin disappear almost instantly from his face. A look of pain crossed his face, followed by a look of shock. Fear suddenly attacked Vegeta from all sides as he watched Goku's hand clasp at his chest as he gasped for air. Goku's knees gave way and Vegeta could only watch in horror as his best friend fell to the ground, making sickly gasping noises and groans of pain. He writhed on the ground, hand still clawing at his chest.

"Vegeta," he groaned. The sound of his name roused Vegeta from his state of shock. Vegeta fell to his knees, eyes scanning Goku desperately as he scrambled to collect his thoughts. What should he do?

"Help!" Vegeta yelled in the direction of the restaurant as he tried to calm Goku down. He had no idea what was happening. His brain wasn't processing anything. "Help! Someone!" Vegeta yelled. A huge wave of fear swelled up in Vegeta's chest, making him feel ill as he looked Goku in the eyes. Goku couldn't hold the eye contact for very long, closing his eyes as he gave a yell of pain. And then fell instantly still. "Help!" Vegeta yelled, tears filling his eyes.

People were beginning to move. He could hear scared voices heading his way. But all of a sudden, the voices were gone. A terrible feeling washed over Vegeta. He reached for Goku's hand.

"Kakkarot," he whispered. He lay perfectly still. Vegeta ran his eyes the length of his friend's body and felt the tears threaten to spill. Goku's eyes were open and glassy, staring ahead at a dark abyss of nothingness. The light had left his eyes, the grin had left his face and the life, it seemed, had left his body.

Vegeta felt a hand push him out of the way. Unable to keep himself in an upright kneeling position, he toppled backwards. People swarmed in, but Vegeta didn't notice them. His eyes never once left Goku's. He was unable to tear his gaze away from the emptiness in his friend's eyes.

"What happened?" came a voice. Vegeta barely heard it. "What happened?" it repeated. Vegeta looked up a little from his sitting position, mouth open in shock. He felt as if he couldn't control himself. There was a man in front of him, someone he didn't recognize. The man had a cell phone to his ear. Vegeta shook his head.

"Collapsed, clasping his chest." It was the only words Vegeta could get out. The man began talking to the cell phone. Vegeta pulled himself into standing position. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see 18. Her face was deathly pale.

"Vegeta," she whispered, reaching her hand up to touch his face. Vegeta turned his head away viciously. "An ambulance is on its way," she told him softly. Vegeta ignored her, moving through the throng of people to where his friend lay motionless in the grass. There was a man trying to administer CPR. Vegeta watched in shock for about a minute.

The whole thing had happened so quickly. He realized it had only taken about ten seconds from the time Goku had collapsed, to the time people had arrived. Numbly, he watched the man cease CPR. This couldn't be happening. His eyes could see it but his mind was refusing to believe it. He pushed the people out of the way, collapsing to his knees by his friend. Vegeta weakly reached out to touch Goku's cheek. It was warm. Vegeta fell forward, head on his friend's chest, willing him to move.

Suddenly, Vegeta heard a scream. He looked up to see Chichi shove her way through the crowd, collapsing on Goku's other side.

"Goku!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face. "Goku!" she screamed again, sobbing. "Please wake up! You can't leave me here! You can't leave our children! Not like this. Goku!" she sobbed, holding her hand as the most heart-wrenching sob escaped her throat. There were no words to describe it. It was the sound that tore at your heart, the sound of someone who had had part of their life and soul torn viciously from them in an instant. "Goku!" she screamed through the sobs.

Vegeta looked up, tears threatening to roll down his face. He could see the red lights of the ambulance flashing just behind the crowd. Now that he noticed it, he didn't understand how he didn't hear it before. The sirens were howling. Coupled with Chichi's screaming it made a horrendous sound.

Ambulance officers burst through the crowd, quickly lifting Goku's lifeless body onto a stretcher and into the back of the van. Vegeta helped Chichi off the ground and wrapped his arms around her, helping her towards the ambulance officers.

"Are you any relation to the patient?" the officer asked.

"I'm his friend. This is his wife." The ambulance officer studied the two of them.

"Get in the front cab." Vegeta nodded and helped Chichi up into the front of the ambulance.

* * *

"Time of death, 9.36 pm, February 27th." The doctor looked up at his colleagues as one of them finally pulled the sheet over the body of the spiky-haired man. The man had arrived there about five minutes ago. They had tried everything to get him back but there'd been no chance. They had declared time of death as being the instant the man had arrived at the hospital.

The doctor slowly headed into the waiting room where five young adults sat, all chalk-faced and teary. This was the part of his job that he hated the most. How was he supposed to tell them?

* * *

Vegeta looked up as the doctor he had seen take Goku away walked into the room. The man walked up to Vegeta, looking at the ground. When he stood barely a foot away, the man lifted his head and looked from Vegeta, to Chichi, to Krillin, to 18 and then to Sarah.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "We lost him. We tried everything we could. But he was dead when he got here. There was nothing we could do."

Chichi gave another heart-wrenching sob as tears flowed from her eyes. Sarah and 18 sat on either side of her, comforting arms around her, though they too were suffering. 18 had thick, pearly tears rolling down her cheeks and Sarah looked at a loss, thin tear-stains on her face.

Vegeta swallowed, willing himself to keep from crying.

"I was the last one with him," Vegeta said, his throat thick. "What happened to him?" The doctor heaved a sigh.

"It seems that he suffered heart failure. We won't know for sure until an autopsy is done, but I'm 95 sure that's what it was. It's unbelievable and tragic at his age. If it was heart failure, it will have been coming for a while. Possibly up to two or three years." Vegeta nodded and hung his head.

Goku.

His best friend.

Dead.

His mind wouldn't believe it. Tears spilled over his eyelids, Vegeta finally unable to hold them back. They ran quickly down his face, splashing onto his jeans. His hands were clasped together tightly, turning his knuckles white.

Only half an hour ago he had given Goku that plaque and told his best friend how much he meant to him. Twenty minutes ago, the two of them had been play fighting. Only twenty minutes ago, his best friend, the person that had mattered most to him in his life, the person he had cared about the most of anyone, had been alive, happy and with him. A promising future ahead, only twenty-four years old, the whole world to explore.

Nine months to be born. Seven years before Vegeta had met him. Thirteen years of friendship. Twelve years for Vegeta to finally admit how much he had mattered to him. Twenty-four years lived, more than sixty left to go.

Ten seconds.

Ten seconds to take all that away. In ten seconds, none of it mattered. While the soul was fine, the body had given way, seemingly older than its twenty-four years. In ten seconds, such a bright life with so much promise, so much love to give, so much to offer, had been extinguished.

In ten seconds, a woman had been left a widow, two children left with a single parent, and a best friend alone.

Ten seconds.

Vegeta placed his head in his hands and wept.

* * *

The doctor watched his news cut down the people in front of him and felt his heart go out to them. No matter how many times a day he told the family and friends of a patient that they'd lost someone, it didn't make it any easier. And that man had been so young, only just hit manhood. How could life be so cruel as to snuff out the life of a young man who had barely begun to live? The man had a wife, probably young children who were now without a husband and father. It was a harsh reality, and served to remind him of exactly what humans were.

Only mortal.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry guys, had to do it. But it was awful to write. I had tears in my eyes and I've known this was coming since the very, very, very beginning. It was hard to write. Not only because I so didn't want to kill Goku, but because it was just such a hard part to write. Please don't be angry at me.

Until next time.

Kaibun


	12. Thankyou

WARNING: Some rape scences

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ or (the version that I edited quite a bit) the song '_Thankyou'_ by Kavana.

Chapter 12: Thankyou

Bulma swallowed nervously as she looked over at Chris. He glared menacingly at her. They were getting ready to go out. Chris's best mate from his soccer team had invited them out to dinner with him and his wife for their one year wedding anniversary. Hiroshi, Chris's friend, was really nice. So was Sayaka, his wife. Bulma had no idea what they were doing associating with people like Chris.

But they were off to dinner. Chris had refrained from beating her for a while. For the first time in quite a few months, she didn't have to wear sickly thick makeup to cover the abuse. It felt nice to be free of the glug. She held tightly to the feeling because, no doubt, Chris would have her broken again as soon as the dinner date was over.

"I'm warning you, woman. Any misbehavior or you let anything slip and I'll kill you," Chris told her, leaning forward and glaring at her with a deathly cold look. Bulma shuddered, pulling her jacket tighter around her shoulders, nodding silently.

There was a knock at the door. With a last angry glare, Chris answered it.

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them had arrived at the restaurant. Though Bulma didn't know it, it was exactly the same restaurant her friends had been at the night before. They ascended the stairs, Chris with his arm possessively around Bulma's waist. She inwardly flinched but did nothing else. The two of them leant against the bar as Hiroshi talked to the reception about their booking. The conversation drifted into Bulma's hearing range.

"…had a guy die on us last night. Went for a walk with his mate and never made it back. Was quite sad actually. Celebrating his birthday I think, only young, about 25."

"That's awful," Hiroshi replied. "Do you know who the guy was?"

"I don't know exactly. But he was pretty important I think. I'm sure I said someone say that he was connected to Capsule Corp somehow."

Bulma felt her heart drop like a stone to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes widened in terror as Hiroshi turned to her.

"Do you know who it was, Bulma?" he asked. Bulma felt fear grip at her with its cold, hard claw. She shook her head.

"What did he look like?" she asked the man at reception in a panicked voice. The man thought for a bit.

"He was pretty tall. Spiky hair. Really nice guy." Tears rushed to Bulma's eyes in a wave of anguish.

"Goku," she whispered. Hiroshi looked at her.

"You know him?" he asked. Bulma felt her knees go weak and collapse. Hiroshi and Chris rushed forward to grab her. The tears flowed like the tides as it hit her completely.

"No, Goku," she whispered. Chris took her in his arms, holding her gently. He looked at Hiroshi.

"I'm sorry, bro, I'm going to have to take a rain check. He was her best friend." Hiroshi nodded understandingly. He and Sayaka said goodbye to Chris and Bulma. Chris led Bulma outside and signaled a taxi.

Nothing seemed to comprehend in Bulma's mind for the whole drive home. The words "Goku" and "dead" chased each other in circles around her head and she felt a new wave of grief wash over her every time one of them caught the other. Tears rolled down her cheeks and the occasional choking sound escaped her throat. Chris played the part of concerned boyfriend right up until they were inside the apartment. For a moment, when he helped her through the door, she almost felt like depending on him, like he cared.

It all changed pretty quickly. Bulma tripped coming inside and fell to her knees. It was the final straw.

"Pick yourself up you pathetic wench,' he snarled at her, a foot planting itself in her side. Bulma cried out. She looked up at Chris through teary eyes.

"Chris," she cried, "it can't be Goku." Chris looked at her with one eyebrow raised in disgust.

"Do I care if the idiot's dead or not?" Bulma looked away from him to the ground and heard his retreating footsteps. One word flashed through Bulma's mind as she turned it to the news.

Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta sat at the kitchen table of the house he'd known for so many years. He looked around the room, with its peeling, tan coloured wall paper and peeling dark brown tiles. The tap on the other side of the kitchen leaked with an annoying drip and the right hand cupboard above the bench didn't shut properly.

But it was a home. Not a house. A home. And Vegeta had always felt comfortable there. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. He looked over to his right and smiled sadly.

Bardock. The spitting image of Vegeta's best friend. With only the barest of glances, Vegeta could see the redness in his eyes from the tears, the tired faraway look. It chilled Vegeta to the bone. The loss of Goku was hitting them all hard, but this was the first time he had seen Bardock. The man looked like part of his soul was missing which, Vegeta reminded himself, it was. The two of them had lost the person they cared so much about.

Vegeta stood as Bardock caught his eye. Bardock came to a standing stop a couple of paces before his son's best friend. The two of them paused for a moment, as if trying to read each others' minds. Bardock stepped forward, enclosing his arms around Vegeta in a pain-filled hug.

"Vegeta," Bardock whispered as he broke the embrace. Vegeta looked up. "You were there when it happened?" Vegeta nodded slowly. Bardock swallowed. "Did it hurt him? Did he know it was coming?" Vegeta heard the pain behind those words, pain akin to that he was feeling.

"He knew. In about the last three or four seconds. But I don't think he really had time to process it before…" Tears welled in Vegeta's eyes and he looked away. Bardock placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Vegeta shrugged it off, turning back around with an angry look in his eyes.

"Vegeta?"

"This is stupid!" Vegeta screamed. "Why him? Of all people! I deserve it more. He never did anything wrong!" Bardock's heart went out to the screaming man in front of him. "How could God be so cruel?" Vegeta's voice turned to a broken whisper. Neither of them said anything.

"The funeral is tomorrow at one o'clock. Will you be a pallbearer?" Vegeta nodded dully.

"I owe him that at least." Silence again.

"Has anyone told Bulma?" Vegeta visibly stiffened at the mention of her name then shook his head curtly. "Do you think someone should?" Vegeta said nothing.

"She won't want to hear from me. I'll let one of the others call her." Bardock nodded sadly. The whole situation was tragic. Bulma and Vegeta, the couple he'd been so sure would make it, weren't talking and were completely over. And his son had married the woman of his dreams, only to be torn from her far too soon. It had hurt him when his wife, Goku's mother; Romayna, had died in a car crash not ten years ago. But this was crueler. Chichi and Goku had been beginning their lives together. Goku had only just met his newest son. Now both boys would grow up without a father. Gohan may have vague recollections, but Goten would have no memories of his father. Tears welled in Bardock's eyes, his heart and mind screaming at the injustice of it.

Bardock sighed and nodded at Vegeta. He turned to walk away, apparently back downstairs, but stopped in mid step, slowly pirouetting around to face Vegeta.

"Whoever is up there has granted you time to spend with the woman you love Vegeta. That's a gift neither my son nor daughter-in-law were allowed. Don't disregard this gift, Vegeta." With that, he disappeared around the corner.

Vegeta blinked slowly, watching long after Bardock's back had disappeared. If he tried really hard, he could almost make himself believe that it was Goku's figure disappearing down the hallway. Vegeta turned away, trying to escape the pain. He left the Sons' house without another word. For a moment, he stood at the end of the pathway, looking left and then right.

Where could he go? The only thing that made any sense in his head was Sarah. Slowly and despondently he turned left and began his long arduous walk home.

* * *

"I'm going," Bulma said definitely through the tears. She shook her head in emphasis. "There's no way he's stopping me." Goku's funeral was that day. At the same church Krillin and 18 had been married at. Chris had threatened to kill her if she even thought about attending it. But slowly, Bulma was beginning to realize that, apart from beating her, everything was threats. There to keep her 'in place'. But she would rather be dead than have to live the rest of her life knowing that she had missed her best friend's funeral and never taken her last chance to say goodbye to him.

Chris had mentioned something earlier about running down to the shop to grab the Sports News. As soon as he was gone, Bulma was out of there. She'd organized a taxi, shuddering slightly at the thought of what Chris would say/do if he found out how much she'd been doing behind his back. She had no doubt that she'd receive the beating of her life when he found out, but for Goku, it was worth it. After all he had done for her…

Tears welled in her eyes. Goku. How could life be so cruel? Goku had been so young with so much and so many people to live for. She looked up from her despair in time to see Chris's back retreat out the front door. Standing up, she grabbed her coat off of the arm of her chair. She quickly pulled it on, grabbed her hand bag, and walked out the door. She stood nervously on the side of the pavement, wondering who would get their first; Chris or the taxi. If it was Chris, she was screwed.

Relief washed over her as the taxi pulled up only a second later. Climbing into the back seat, she gave him directions for Capsule Corp and leant back, sighing. She wondered how Chichi was doing. Awfully, she was pretty sure. The poor woman. She'd just had a child, this was supposed to be one of the best parts of her life. It would undoubtedly, now, go down as one of the worst.

"There you go, ma'am," the taxi driver told her as the car stopped outside the front gates of Capsule Corp. Bulma thanked the man, paid him, and stepped out of the car. She stood on the footpath, looking at her old home. Slowly, she began the long walk up the drive.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Krillin offered kindly as he looked at his wife and her friend, sitting at the kitchen table staring blankly ahead. 18 nodded in thanks. Chichi said nothing, eyes glassy, her face emotionless. Both of them felt the emptiness inside them, the whole that Goku had once filled, but 18 couldn't even begin to comprehend what sort of pain Chichi's loss was causing her.

"Who is it?" 18 called to Krillin from the kitchen. There was the sound of a door slamming. "Krillin?" He walked through the door a minute later, looking a little awkward. 18 frowned. "Who-" The words caught in her throat as someone she had never expected walked in from the lounge.

"Bulma?" Chichi whispered incredulously, rising out of her comatose state. Bulma smiled sadly, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at Chichi.

"Yeah," she said quietly. Chichi stood, walking over to Bulma. The two stood, looking at each other for a moment. Chichi threw her arms around Bulma's shoulders as the tears broke the hold she had on them. Raging like a flood, they poured forth, unchecked and unhindered. Bulma wrapped her arms around Chichi's back as her tears came as well. "I'm so sorry, Chi. It's so unfair." Chichi said nothing, continuing to cry into Bulma's shoulder.

* * *

Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie stiffly. He felt Sarah's hand rest gently on his shoulder but shook it off, grabbing his jacket and walking out of his apartment, after giving Hanryo a quick pat on the head. The dog whimpered, sensing the unrest of his master. Sarah closed the apartment door behind them and they headed downstairs to the car lot.

Vegeta completely tuned out as he drove his car towards the church. He had it on manual drive, fearing that if he had to talk, the tears that had been constantly on the verge of spilling since the night in the hospital might finally break free.

How could he do it? How could he say goodbye to his best friend? How could he get up and talk about him, with only five minutes to cover a lifetime of friendship and memories? A lifetime wouldn't be sufficient to do justice to the relationship they had shared. It wouldn't even be long enough for him to tell Goku how much Vegeta owed him, how thankful he was for everything the younger man had done for him.

It was only share power of will that kept the tears down as those thoughts ran through Vegeta's head. Slowly, Vegeta pulled into the carpark.

* * *

"We are gathered here today, to pay tribute to a brilliant man. Someone, everyone loved, someone who always bought light and humour to any situation. We are here to celebrate and remember the life of Goku Kakkarot Son." There was silence in the church as the priest finished his introduction. Vegeta felt anger boil inside him. What was this man doing? He hadn't known Goku, he'd never met him or joked with him. How could this man celebrate the life of someone he'd never met.

Balling his hands into tight fists, he continually relaxed and flexed them until he felt Sarah's reassuring hand on his. Vegeta snatched his fist away, but some of his anger had subsided.

The man continued to talk for the best part of half an hour, before finally opening the podium up to others. The first person up there was Bardock. For fifteen minutes he spoke lovingly of his son, his son's young family, the promise Goku had held even when he was only young, the innocence of a caring man who saw the best in everyone, no matter the situation and who had enjoyed life, living the few short years he had been granted to the fullest.

"There's so much more I could say," Bardock whispered as he looked around the audience. "I could talk for hours and never run out of praise. But I just want you to know this, Goku. You always made me proud. There was never a moment-" Bardock's voice cracked and tears began to roll down his face. His voice shook in sobs as he spoke. "There was never a moment," he continued as he cried, "where I was ever ashamed of you. I only wish that you had had a longer time to show the rest of the world. I love you Goku. You made me proud." Bardock bowed his head and stepped off the podium, taking his seat in the front row, next to Chichi and his grandchildren. Chichi was next.

She spoke heart breakingly of her love for Goku, how she'd known since the moment she'd met him in her first year of primary school that they'd be friends. How at a young age he had asked her out and they'd lasted all through high school.

"I'll never forget you, Goku. You have given me two beautiful children who will grow into wonderful men, just like the man you were. I only wish that you could have been here to see them grow up. I wish that they would be able to get to know their father." Tears rolled down Chichi's cheeks. "I love you so much Goku. I will forever." She turned her back on the audience, walking over to the open casket behind her. She put her hands on the sides, almost collapsing as she sobbed.

Bulma's heart ached for her friend. She had lost Vegeta, but she knew that pain could never compare to what Chichi was feeling. Eventually, it was Chichi's father who came up on stage and helped her away.

The next person to speak was Vegeta. Bulma felt her whole body filled with pain as she looked at the ache in Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta had loved Goku so much. Probably as much, in a different way, as Chichi had. Vegeta stood at the podium for about a minute, looking around at the packed church. He then looked over his shoulder to the casket that held his friend.

"Kakkarot was my best friend. The sort of friend that everyone wishes they had, but few ever find. I was lucky enough to have him with me through the best and worst parts of my life. It wouldn't be a lie if I said without Kakkarot, I wouldn't be standing here. He cared for me and helped me when no-one else did." Vegeta's hands tightened their grip on the sides of the podium stand, his knuckles turning white. He looked down at the ground, swallowing and trying to compose himself before looking up again. "Goku was a brilliant man." His voice and resolve were cracking with every word. "It's cruel that he was taken so early in his life. So many people still need him." Tears were now rolling down Vegeta's face. "But I guess God had other plans for him. I don't think Goku can ever be replaced. I know he can't. But I also know that mine and many others' lives are better for having known him. For the short time he was gifted to us, he made a huge difference." Vegeta looked towards the roof. "We will never forget you Goku. I, will never forget how much you did for me, how much I owe you. Thank you for everything Kakkarot. Thankyou so much." Vegeta stepped down, not taking his seat but walking to the back of the church, where he stood against the back wall, barely able to see the stage as the cloudy wall of tears obscured his vision and stained his cheeks.

He knew the voice as soon as he heard her speak. She spoke of her love for Goku, her best friend at a young age. Of how he used to eat anything he could get his hands on, how, in new entrants, he had felt sorry for the class's pet frog who was in a container and so let him go. They'd spent the whole day chasing a frog around the classroom. Her memories progressed through time, talking about the time in their second to last year in high school when he'd caught the barbecue on fire and thrown it in the swimming pool, scorching the bottom of her mother and fathers' pool.

"My last memory of him, was at a barbecue at Capsule Corp, not that long ago." She was keeping herself surprisingly composed. Vegeta admired her for that. "I was just leaving, and he pulled me aside. He told me that he loved me, that he would always be there for me and how much he cared for me. He told me, if there was ever anything wrong I could talk to him. He hugged me and kissed my forehead." Bulma looked around at the crowd through her now glassy eyes. "That is how I will always remember him. That's exactly what Goku was; love. He loved and cared for everybody, never putting himself first. That memory is how I will always reflect on him. That's the man I'll tell _my_ kids about, the sort of man it was cruel to lose so young. I'll always miss him. We were friends since before we could walk or talk. He knew everything about me and we had so much fun together. It'll never stop hurting." Tears now slid down Bulma's face as she tried to speak strongly. "But we can learn from the love he showed while he was here. We'll never forget you Goku. Or anything you did for us. You'll be a part of all of us until we join you. Thankyou for everything."

Bulma stepped down and took her seat. She thought she was the last one. But as she looked up, she saw the Ox King standing at the podium, holding young Gohan up so he could speak into the microphone.

"My Dad was funny," the little boy began. "I liked it when he picked me up and flied me through the air. Mummy told me that Daddy's gone away for a long time and he won't come back. I miss him. I think Goten misses him too. I love my Daddy. He always made me happy. I didn't want him to go. And Mummy told me he didn't want to go either. But maybe I will see him again one day. I love you Daddy. I'll miss you heaps."

Bulma felt the tears rush freely from her eyes. How could life be so cruel? How could God take a father from those boys. Gohan was too young to understand. Goten as well. The tears in the little boy's eyes stabbed at Bulma's heart like a thousand needles.

The priest finished the ceremony and slowly, people began to leave. Bulma hugged Chichi, told her she'd see her soon and sat down in the front row. Eventually the church emptied until only four people remained. Bulma watched as Chichi led her son up to the stage where she lifted him up to see his father.

"Why's Daddy cold? Gohan asked, his voice echoing loudly in the empty church. Bulma heard Chichi give a sob. She whispered something quietly to Gohan. For ten minutes the two of them stood there. Gohan bent over and kissed his father on the forehead. "Goodbye Daddy." Chichi put her son down, leaning over the coffin and kissing Goku. "Goodbye Goku," she whispered. "I'll never stop loving you." Chichi slowly walked from the coffin, young Gohan holding her hand. Bulma smiled sadly at Chichi who smiled back, and then the mother and son walked down the aisle, leaving the church. Bulma sat in silence for the best part of five minutes, before slowly heading over to the coffin. She placed her hands on the side, inkling her head slightly as she looked at her old friend. People always said it, but he looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. He was wearing a nice suit, hands crossed over his chest. Bulma reached her hand in and wiped a stray hair off of his face. "Why?" she whispered. Pain welled up inside of her as she looked at him, lifeless, not at all the Goku she remember. An empty shell, void of the lovable Goku she had known all her life. She didn't even realize her knees had given way until she felt a pair of strong arms grab her tiny frame and pull her back into standing position. She knew who it was without looking. Slowly, she turned around and buried her face in his shoulder, crying.

Vegeta rested his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her cold body. He looked behind her at the body of his friend. Lying there peacefully, as though he didn't have a care in the world. Vegeta smirked. He'd see Goku again. Maybe not for quite a long time, but he would see him. Slowly, he disentangled Bulma from himself. He looked down at her, her cheeks stained with black snaking tears. He wiped each tear away gently with his thumbs.

"He wouldn't want you to cry, woman." Vegeta whispered. She nodded, trying to compose herself.

"I know. It's just- I can't believe he's gone." Vegeta nodded.

"I know."

There was silence. The church seemed to stand still in time, nothing moving.

Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.

"Bulma!" The voice sent goose bumps all over her body, striking fear right through her heart. Quickly, she let go of Vegeta, trying to cover up the position she had just been found in. Chris strode briskly up the aisle, coming to a stop on the stage at Bulma's side.

How had he found her? She hadn't told him where the funeral was? How could he have tracked her down. The knife of fear stabbed at her heart again as she saw the venomous look of anger in his eyes. He was furious.

Chris glared at her. How dare she? She not only runs away from him, but he finds her in the arms of the one man on the planet who could destroy everything he had set up in the past few years. The man who could help her stand up against him. But more importantly, the man who had been his main competition, the man that had been the reason it had taken Chris as long as it had to get Bulma. Jealously pulsed through his veins with a huge anger driving it. But he had to keep it at bay. If Vegeta even caught a whiff of if it he would flatten Chris. So, Chris tried to calm himself and speak in a rational voice.

"Honey, I think it's time for you to leave. Being here now is only going to make it hurt more." Bulma nodded, knowing that if she tipped Vegeta off Chris would notice and she'd be lucky if she saw the night out. She'd be lucky if that happened anyway. This was potentially the most volatile situation she had been in during this whole episode. But the most important thing was Vegeta's safety.

"You're right," Bulma sighed, sliding her arm around Chris's waist. "I need to go home." Chris kissed her on the forehead, rubbing her arm gently. Again, Bulma found herself almost believing that Chris was actually the loving boyfriend he was pretending to play.

"Why don't you go and wait in the car, love?" Bulma nodded, knowing better than to stand up against him. She smiled sadly at Vegeta, knowing that, after the way she had acted with him only moments ago, if she left without acknowledging him he would smell a rat. Vegeta nodded his head in response. Bulma turned her back and walked from the church. Once she was out of earshot, Chris grabbed Vegeta by the collar.

"If you so much as _look_ at my woman again, there'll be hell to pay," Chris snarled. Vegeta smirked. He wasn't scared of this guy at all.

"She can't help it if she wants the better man. I'm surprised she's stuck with you this long. I'm a much better choice." Chris snarled, shoving Vegeta backwards by the collar. Vegeta smirked again. "And let's face it. Even if you wanted to, what the hell could a weakling like you do to me? Do you remember what happened the last time we fought?" Vegeta saw Chris's brave mask falter slightly. Last time he and Vegeta had fought in a bar, Chris had ended up in the intensive care unit.

"Stay away from her," Chris growled. "Or you'll pay, I swear." With a last threatening glare at Vegeta, Chris turned and left the building. Vegeta glared after him.

"Bastard," he whispered. He slowly walked back to his friend's coffin, pulling up a chair and sitting next to it. Vegeta rested his head on his hands, just sitting there, spending the last few moments he could with his friend.

_Everybody's gone home  
It's time to say goodbye  
And I wanna say thank you for being there  
I know the time is getting late  
And I don't wanna keep you here  
The time has come for me to tell you how much I really careAnd friends come and go, but we've been through it all together  
And time just goes to show, I owe it all to you _

Years have been around. And I'm so lucky that I ever found you.  
Thank you , thank you, thank you  
And anyone that I've ever known could not compare to the care that you've shown  
Thank you, thank you, thank you now

Through the hard times, you understood  
And without you there I never could have coped with my problems on my own  
The years have gone by so fast  
The memories I have will last, inside my heart forever now

And friends come and go, but people like you are hard to find  
And time just goes to show, I wouldn't change a thing

Years have been around. And I'm so lucky that I ever found you.  
Thank you , thank you, thank you  
And anyone that I've ever known could not compare to the care that you've shown  
Thank you, thank you, thank you now

_  
I never knew how lucky I was to have you here beside me  
So before you go. I wanna say thank you, thank you._

_And friends come and go, but people like you are hard to find  
And time just goes to show, I wouldn't change a thing._

Thankyou

* * *

"You whore!" Chris yelled, throwing Bulma violently onto the bed. "You bloody whore!" Bulma tried to crawl away from him.

"Chris," she sobbed, "please, it wasn't what it looked like!" Chris glared at her.

"It wasn't exactly what it looked like! You want to be a whore? Well this is how whore's are treated!"

Bulma had known this was coming. But still, the fear ran through her body at a million miles an hour, screaming for a way to escape. She leapt off the bed, trying to run, only to feel Chris's cold hand against her throat, blocking her windpipe.

"Please," she croaked. "Don't do this." He glared at her again, sitting himself on the bed with her sitting with her back to him in the V formed by his legs. His hand plunged down her top, ravishing her. "Chris," she sobbed, feeling more and more disgustingly dirty by the second. "Stop this," she cried.

"You have to pay for what you did somehow. And it's been a long time since we've done anything together," he snarled. Bulma sobbed as Chris ripped her shirt off and she tried to cover herself.

How had it come to this?

'_Vegeta,' _she thought desperately as Chris continued his assault on her body. '_I'm so sorry.'

* * *

_

**Next Chapter:** The beginning of the end. Sort of. This is kind of like, the turning point in the story that sets in motion some of the things that help to bring about the end. It's gunna be interesting and exciting! Don't miss out!

**Author's Note:** There you go. I didn't like writing that last scene but I had to. You'll see why. I was crying when I was writing some of this. It was so sad.

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. There's really no excuse. But my passion for my work has returned full force. And I tried to make this chapter really big to make up for it.

Please read and review! I did put a lot of hard work into this chapter because I was unmotivated so it was hard to write. R&R please!

Kaibun


	13. She Remembered

Warning: Rape scenes

Chapter 13: She Remembered

Bulma sat, rocking slightly as she looked at the piece of jewellery in her hand. Vegeta's cross. It seemed like another lifetime that he'd given it to her, that day at the airport before he'd left for America. So much had changed since then. Kids had been born, people had died, relationships united and some destroyed. It filled her heart with pain to realize that she fitted into the worst of every category. She'd lost her pride, the man she loved, her parents, her best friend, her friends and now, any self pride she had left. Last night, Chris had raped her. Violently, selfishly and brutally. Bulma didn't think that all her physical beatings combined had caused such mental and physical pain.

Tears poured from her eyes as she looked at the cross. Clasping her hand around it, she pressed her fist against her cheek and tried to stop the tirade of tears. She'd betrayed Vegeta. Completely and utterly. Even if there was some way she could go back to him, there was no way he could want her now. She was disgusting. And she was barely thinking of the physical side of things. Her mind was a mess, all the parts of her soul he had professed to love were shattered, gone, degraded. There was nothing of her old self left. Everything about her was dirty.

And yet still, at the very bottom of her heart, Bulma had on to a desperate pointless hope that maybe one day, things would change. A hope that Vegeta could still love her. But in her mind, she knew it was futile.

Bulma slowly pulled the cross over her neck and lay back on the bed, closing her eyes as the tears leaked noiselessly.

* * *

Vegeta walked slowly up to the grave, a bunch of flowers dangling from his hand. Walking up to the shiny new headstone, he strolled behind it, running his hand over the smooth rubble and coming around to the front again. He squatted on the left side of the grave, resting his elbows on his bent knees. He studied the words on the marble, gently reaching out and brushing his fingertips over the engraved letters.

_Goku Kakkarot Son_

_Friend, son, father, husband_

_Loved while he was here_

_Loved now he is gone._

_And he will be loved when we see him again_

_Rest In Peace_

Vegeta gently threw the flowers on the grave, wiping his teary eyes. He smirked sadly.

"It's only been a week and I already miss your idiotic grin. It's hard to realize you're not here anymore. I guess I took it for granted that no matter how much I yelled at you or got angry, that you'd always be there. Things like this never even crossed my mind."

Vegeta looked at the words carved onto the stone again. They seemed meaningless to him. Marks in stone couldn't portray the depth of his and everyone's love for Goku. Marks in stone couldn't do justice to the thanks Vegeta owed his friend. And marks in stone couldn't bring him back. That was the reality Vegeta was finding hardest. Every other time in his life that Goku had been gone, it had always been with the knowledge and comfort that he'd be back. Now, there were no comforts of that sort. Goku was gone, until the rest of them passed on. But Vegeta had a feeling that would be a long time away.

"We all miss you Kakkarot," Vegeta sighed. Flicking a piece of dirt absent-mindedly off of his shoe, Vegeta stood and, with a last look at the grave, turned and walked back to his car on the street.

Vegeta stepped into his apartment half an hour later, greeted by a thoroughly over excited Hanryo. Vegeta spent a few minutes with the dog before heading into his office and closing the door behind him. He took a seat at his desk and booted up the computer. Since the funeral his mind had been roaring as though someone had programmed it to go twenty times faster than it should. A huge part of him missed Goku so much the ache hurt, more so the knowledge that even if he wanted to talk to him, he couldn't. But the other, as large if not bigger, part of his time was consumed by trying to work Bulma out.

Vegeta had never been a person who dealt well with rejection or not getting what he wanted. But even worse was not understanding why. It infuriated him to no end that he had never been able to work out what had caused such a drastic change in Bulma.

His confusion had only deepened that day at the barbecue. Vegeta frowned as he typed in his password on the computer and tried to recall what they'd said.

* * *

Flashback

"_We can't be together, Vegeta. But I just want you to know, I'll never stop loving you." She mumbled for a moment, trying to get her words together. "I never did."_

They had kissed. A kiss that Vegeta knew he'd never forget as long as he lived. The last time he'd kissed her, the last time he probably ever would.

"_This is how it has to be. But I never stopped loving you, Vegeta," she told him when he drew back. "Please know that." Tears rolled down her face._

End Flashback

* * *

Vegeta ground his teeth angrily. What had she meant? He had ignored what she'd said at the barbecue, determined not to be hurt by her again. But since Goku's funeral something hadn't been sitting right with him. There was something amiss. He just had no idea what it was. The way she'd been with him when they'd been saying goodbye, it was almost as if she wanted to be there with him but some invisible force was stopping her.

Vegeta's eyes went wide as things began to pull together in his head. His brows furrowed. No way. It wasn't Chris. There was no way Bulma would let any man have that much control over her, she would never have got into a situation like that. But she was hardly the person she used to be.

Vegeta let out a growl of frustration and shook his head, opening the Word program on the computer. His ego just couldn't deal with the fact that she'd rejected him. That was the problem. He brought up a clean sheet and slowly began writing his essay that the Commander wanted by the next week. Slowly, Bulma slipped from his mind.

But something still wasn't sitting right.

* * *

Bulma barely moved as she heard the bedroom door slam. Chris had been in his room for the past hour or so, going over something for the upcoming match that weekend. Bulma had been watching TV. To be more correct, she had been sitting on the couch watching pictures on a screen flash past mindlessly without any comprehension of their meaning.

She heard Chris's footsteps coming up behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around in fright, not relaxing at all when she recognized his face. Chris glared at her, coming around to sit on the couch next to her.

"You know," he said, slowly sliding his hand across to the top of her leg, "right now I could really do with a repeat of the other night." Bulma's eyes filled with terror.

"No," she whispered in a pleading voice. "Please, Chris. Don't." His look soured.

"What the hell is the point in keeping you around if I can't even get some from you," he snarled. Bulma's eyes fired.

"Well kill me then! It'd be doing us both a favour!" she yelled, filled with a sudden fire the likes of which she hadn't felt in years. Chris's eyes grew wild.

"How dare you talk back to me like that!" he roared. Anger flashed repeatedly across his face, before his eyes caught the glimmer of something around Bulma's neck.

"What's that?" he snapped, lunging forward and pulling the necklace from around her neck, breaking the chain. Bulma gave a cry as she felt the chain pull against the back of her neck and snap. She reached forward to grab it off Chris.

"Chris! No, anything but that I swear! Please give it back," she begged, her eyes welling with tears. It was the last reminder of Vegeta, something that she had always thought she would have. Chris ignored her, thumbing the cross and turning it over in his hands. His eyes furrowed as he noticed something and moved the cross closer to his face, squinting to read the small engraving Bulma knew was there. She gave a groan of pain as she watched the fury come roaring across his features.

"What the hell are you wearing this for! He hates you!" Chris roared. "You are nothing to him, worse than the whore I think you are!" Chris threw the necklace aside, advancing swiftly on Bulma. She tried to run but he grabbed her by the hair, spinning her around and back handing her across the face, sending her to the floor. Bulma gave a groan of pain. Chris bent down as she tried to skirt backwards on the floor. He grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and lurched her to her feet. "You're a dirty slut!" he yelled at her. "No man could ever want you now! Even I find you repulsive. But you're still good for one thing."

Bulma began to sob brokenly as Chris violently tore her clothes from her body. She cried in shame as she tried to cover herself. Chris ignored her but for a brutal slap across her cheek and the words 'shut up'.

The only thing she could do was to try and help her mind escape. Her body was trapped but her mind was still hers to some degree. Closing her eyes, trying to block out Chris's rough hands on her body, tears leaking from her eyes, she remembered.

She remembered yelling at Vegeta in the school corridors.

She remembered the fight they'd had in the art room when they'd been paired together.

She remembered yelling at him in the principal's office.

She remembered her Saturday morning detention with him.

She remembered realizing it was her fault they weren't friends.

She remembered hitting on him when she'd been drugged.

She remembered trying to apologize and patch things up.

She remembered things changing.

She remembered realizing she was beginning to like him.

She remembered the night he'd turned up on her doorstep after the drug bust.

She remembered spending that night on the couch with him.

She remembered her parents' surprised looks the next morning.

She remembered smiling as she realized their friendship was OK.

She remembered learning to understand she was falling in love with him.

She remembered him kissing her in the forest.

She remembered him asking her out.

She remembered the feeling of soaring and the grin bursting across her face.

She remembered saying yes and the feeling of euphoria everywhere.

She remembered him asking her father's permission to date her.

She remembered Vegeta beating the shit out of Chris when he'd hit on her.

She remembered his sympathy when her brother and sister had been murdered.

She remembered the pain and terror when he'd run away.

She remembered the amazing feeling of love and relief when he'd returned.

She remembered sticking with him when Vega's father came after her.

She remembered the shootout.

She remembered the all-consuming terror she had felt when Vegeta had been shot.

She remembered sobbing her eyes out in pain as he was pronounced dead.

She remembered his words to her "_I love you, Bulma."_ The first time he had spoken those words.

She remembered the pure joy when she'd realized he'd be OK.

She remembered the dance.

She remembered how gorgeous he looked, how much they loved each other.

She remembered finding out he was leaving, unsure of how she'd handle it without him.

She remembered dancing the King and Queen dance.

She remembered making love with him that night.

She remembered his gentleness, his kindness.

She remembered the touch of his skin against hers.

She remembered graduation.

She remembered seeing him off at the airport.

She remembered the love she felt for him.

She remembered the love he felt for her.

She remembered his promise.

She remembered the feeling of safety and comfort around him.

She remembered her love.

She remembered knowing she could never love or care for anyone the way she had loved and cared for Vegeta.

She remembered.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes. Chris was gone. Pain and relief washed over her body in a huge combined tidal wave. Her cheek throbbed, her lip and nose bled, her whole body ached.

But she remembered.

Grabbing a sheet, she pulled it quickly around her naked body and ran to the bathroom, peering at her broken face in the mirror. Cleaning the blood away slowly, she smiled.

She remembered.

Bulma ran cold water over a flannel and placed it gently on her face, to try and reduce the swelling she knew would come. From beyond the brokenness outside, Bulma smiled. The Bulma that had had a promising future. The Bulma that Vegeta had loved. The Bulma that took no shit from any body.

Almost as quickly as she was there, she was gone, leaving the broken Bulma to stare at herself in the mirror. She couldn't go on like this. She wouldn't last the year. She had to do something.

She quickly dressed in her room, hurrying back out to the kitchen. She bent down carefully picking up Vegeta's necklace. She closed her fist around it tightly.

* * *

Vegeta leant back against the wall, fixing the hat of his police uniform as he watched Hanryo out on the field playing with the other police dogs. Vegeta couldn't believe how big the puppy had got. Well, he couldn't really call it a puppy anymore. It was almost fully grown. Vegeta had decided that if Hanryo got any bigger the both of them would have to start looking for another, bigger apartment.

"Vegeta!" barked the commander's voice. Vegeta snapped up, standing so stiff he was almost at attention. It had amazed him how much this place was run like a military operation.

"Yes sir?" came Vegeta's reply.

"Call your dog off." Vegeta whistled and Hanryo's ears picked up. He came bounding over to his master, sitting obediently and patiently at his heel. "Excellent," said the commander. "Now, Ouji. Do you have the report I asked for today."

"Yes sir. In my car."

"Let's go for a walk then."

Fifteen minutes later, Vegeta said goodbye to the commander and he and his dog headed over towards the other car park. While he had been talking to the commander a missing persons call had come through. The dog team were being dispatched to try and help.

Vegeta growled as he got behind the wheel of the car. The two other dog handlers were in the car as well, the three dogs separated in the back of the car. Apparently this guy had been hiking up in some of the local bush. No-one had heard from him since the night before and he'd been due back early that morning. Vegeta looked at his watch. 5pm. He sighed. His shift had only started at 3. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

18 looked up as she heard a knock on her door. Turning down the radio, she stood up. Krillin wasn't due home from work for at least an hour. And why would he bother knocking.

'_Chichi,' _she realized. A sad look passed across her face. The poor woman. She was finding it so hard on her own. Krillin and 18 had moved out of Capsule Corp only a week before Goku had died. It was awful timing. Chichi was now completely alone in that enormous house, looking after her two kids on her own.

Whoever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't who she saw.

"Bulma?" 18 asked incredulously. She seemed to be doing this a lot more lately, turning up on doorsteps completely unannounced.

"Hey," Bulma said tiredly. 18 frowned, inspecting the dark marks on Bulma's cheek. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," 18 replied. Bulma walked inside, taking in the room. "So how'd you find this place?" she asked as she shut the door behind them.

"I went over to Capsule Corp and had a talk to Chi. I asked her while I was there. She doesn't seem very good." 18 shook her head.

"Nah she's taking it hard. And fair enough." Bulma nodded in agreement. 18 walked into the kitchen, turning the jug on. "So, what brings you here? I mean not that it's not great to see you. We barely see you at all these days."

"Yeah," Bulma sighed. "I've had other things on my mind for a long time now." 18 nodded again. "Well aside from having a catch up, I want you to do something for me." 18 put the jug down, interested.

"Sure, B. What?" Bulma smiled.

"B. I haven't been called that for a long time." Bulma lifted her hands behind her neck, fiddling for a second before unclipping a chain. She balled it up and handed it to 18.

"What is it?"

"It's Vegeta's. I'm hoping he'll understand what I mean. Can you give it to him for me please?" Bulma asked 18 pleadingly. 18 frowned as tears welled in Bulma's eyes. This was getting weirder by the moment.

"Bulma what's going on? Why are you giving me this?" Bulma stood up.

"Don't ask questions 18, please." She had known this wasn't going to be easy and straight forward but 18 was making it so much harder with her questions.

"Bulma!" 18 yelled, standing up and banging her fist on the table. Bulma stood still, not saying anything. Then, she slowly turned around to face 18 again. 18 tried to calm herself. "What's going on?" she asked in a firm voice. Bulma collapsed into her seat.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, tears now running down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, wincing in pain as she accidentally placed too much pressure on her injured cheekbone.

"Try me," 18 said, sitting down at the kitchen table opposite Bulma. "What's happened? What's wrong with your face."

Silence fell, consuming everything in the room. Bulma swallowed, shaking her head.

"I can't tell you 18. I'm sorry."

"Bullshit you can't tell me. We've been friends a long time now. You should know by now that both Chichi and I care about you and that you can trust us with anything."

It was the end. Bulma gave a choking sob and the tears came. Full force, trying to cleanse her of everything disgusting inside.

"18," she sobbed as her friend reached across the table, taking her hand. "I'm so sorry. I let all you guys down."

"Ssh," 18 tried to comfort her. "What did you do?"

And it came. For the first time, Bulma admitted what Chris was truly like. She didn't say much, only that Chris occasionally beat her. She didn't let 18 know how bad it was. There was nothing 18 could do and Bulma didn't want her to worry. But it was out. 18 knew.

"I have to go," Bulma said through the tears. 18 looked on, a blank look on her face, still not fully grasping what Bulma had told her.

"Bulma, what can I do? There must be something I can do to help?" Bulma shook her head.

"The best thing you can do for me right now is give that necklace to Vegeta for me. Please?" 18 nodded dumbly. Bulma was now at the door. The two women looked at each other for a moment, before embracing in a hug.

"I love you, B. So does Chichi. Don't forget that." Bulma nodded her thank you and with a last goodbye, she was gone.

* * *

Vegeta groaned as he opened the door of his apartment. Hanryo walked in tiredly behind him. It was 12.30 am and Vegeta was beat. It had taken much longer than they'd anticipated to find the missing hiker. He'd been nearly dead when they'd got to him, a huge way off the track he was supposed to be hiking on. Without the dogs they would never have found him.

Vegeta smirked as he looked up and saw Sarah asleep on the fold out couch bed. He was supposed to have been home at eleven. She'd obviously fallen asleep waiting for her. He was just deciding to leave her asleep when Hanryo leapt up on the other side of the bed, nearly landing on Sarah. Oblivious to the fact that he had just disturbed someone's sleep, the dog proceeded to curl up and sleep. Sarah smiled blearily through her mass of mussed up hair. Vegeta smirked.

"Sorry," she said. "I just lay down for a rest," she laughed. Vegeta shrugged.

"No big deal."

"Oh, some woman rang for you. I think it was 18. She said she needed to see you about something tomorrow so give her a call." Vegeta nodded, taking off his Police jacket. He chucked it over the back of the chair. He then sat down on the couch bed, back to Sarah, unlacing his boots. Sighing in relief, he flumped backwards, narrowly missing Hanryo.

"Vegeta?" came Sarah's voice. He grunted in response. "Can I ask you something?" she sighed.

"You already did," he growled, not in an irritated way. Sarah smiled. "Something else I meant." Another grunt. She sat up and crawled over Hanryo to where Vegeta was, legs still dangling over the side of the bed. She lay on her side, curled up slightly and resting her head on her hand. She looked at Vegeta.

"We've been going out a while now…"

"Yes."

"About 8 months." She was silent. This was obviously something important. Vegeta rolled over onto his side, mirroring the position Sarah was lying in.

"Where are you going with this?" he asked. Sarah sighed.

"I was rung today by Kirei." That was Sarah's modeling company. "I've been offered a huge contract, three times the pay I'm getting now." Vegeta knew what this was about now.

"What's the catch?" he asked. Sarah swallowed.

"I'd have to move to Sapporo." Vegeta sighed. He'd expected something like that. The two of them sat there silently for at least five minutes. Sarah reached out and cupped Vegeta's cheek in her hand. "What do you think I should do?" Vegeta looked at her for a moment.

"This is what you've wanted for so long. I think you should choose what you want," he told her simply.

"I want to be with you as well though," she sighed. Vegeta nodded.

"The choice is yours." Vegeta wasn't one for emotional conversations. Sarah sighed.

"Vegeta, I love you. When I first met you I thought you were such an asshole." He smirked. "But that changed over time. But to be honest, I've never really felt like you returned the same love." Vegeta frowned.

"What do you mean?" Sarah smiled sadly.

"You still love her Vegeta. You'll always love her. And I can never compete with that. For a while I tried to delude myself that I could. But I've seen the way you look at her, the look in your eyes when you talk about her." Vegeta opened his mouth to begin his furious retort but Sarah silenced him with a finger to his lips. "It's not an accusation, Vegeta. You have no control over it, I know that. To be honest, I think it's an amazing thing. I've come to understand that I guess. I've been thinking about this contract for a while and I really always knew there was only one option. This is my childhood dream. To pass it up for anything I'd be stupid. For a while I considered the idea of you moving with me. But I gave up on that pretty quickly. Aside from Bulma, there's your job. And I can't ask you to give up that and Hanryo. I'm not that selfish." She looked over at the dog sleeping on the other side of the couch.

Vegeta swallowed. This was crazy. The one person he thought could finally help him move on with his life, and from Bulma was now telling him that she couldn't compete with his ex? Sapporo. It was a long way away. Right up in Hokkaido. It was a long way to go.

"It seems like you've pretty much got this sorted out," he growled, sitting up abruptly. "What's the point in consulting me?" he snapped.

"Vegeta- please-" She sat up as Vegeta stood off the bed, angrily pulling his boots back on. He walked angrily to the door, Hanryo picking up on his master's mood even from sleep, and following him out. Vegeta slammed the door behind him, jogging down the corridor.

As soon as he was out of the apartment complex he began to sprint, trying to run his emotions away.

Ten minutes later, Vegeta was sitting at the beach at one thirty in the morning. His German Shepherd sat next to him, panting happily. Vegeta rubbed the dog's head, sighing. Sarah was right. He'd always known it. He would never be able to give himself fully to any other woman until he knew why things had ended the way they had with Bulma.

"Vegeta?" came a soft voice. He turned around to see Sarah standing behind him. Vegeta sighed and stood. He walked slowly over to her.

"It was good," Vegeta told her. "I enjoyed it while we had it." She nodded. Vegeta stood there silently for a moment, before opening his arms and enveloping Sarah in a hug. The two of them stood like that for a while. Vegeta spoke first.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Sarah nodded and without another word the two of them and Hanryo turned and walked back to the apartment.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Chris."

"Chris who?"

"You remember? I worked for Paul before he was killed in that shoot-out years ago."

"Oh, Chris. I thought you were in prison?"

"I was. I got out about five years ago."

"Oh congratulations. Now to what do I owe this call?"

"Listen, I need a favour."

"Mmhmm?"

"I need someone taken care of. See, they're a threat to something of mine. As long as they're around, I'm in danger of losing my possession."

"Oh I see. Well, it'll cost you a bit. And we're going to need details. Times, places etc."

"No problem. Can I get back to you in a day or so? It might be short notice, as to when I need it done."

"No problem. Just means an increased fee."

"Right. Well nice doing business with you. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Will do."

The phone went dead. Chris hung his phone up glaring at Bulma's empty room angrily. He'd warned her. If she screwed up, he'd make her pay. Now she'd left the house without his permission and he only needed one guess to figure out where the stupid bitch was. Chris cracked his knuckles, taking a deep breath and retreating to his bedroom.

* * *

Next Chapter: So it begins….

Author's Note: What'd you think? This chapter didn't take me as long to write but that last stupid scene took forever to get right. I'm still not completely sure where I'm going with this.

Don't forget to leave reviews guys. The response to the last chapter was really heartening. Remember, I really appreciate your reviews! And it doesn't take a minute even to send one. I look forward to hearing from you.

This will be the last chapter posted until I get back from Japan. I get back to New Zealand on the 28th of April so look for Chapter 14 some time in early May.

See ya later! Japan here I come!Love,

Kaibun


	14. Never Give Up

Chapter 14: Never Give Up

Chichi, 18, Vegeta and Krillin stood quietly, watching Sarah as she checked in at the airport baggage centre. It was 6am. Vegeta smirked as he watched the airport staff member try and lift Sarah's suitcase onto the scales. He was pretty sure there was at least 45kg worth of stuff in there. Things had changed so quickly. A week ago, Vegeta had talked to Sarah and she had decided to take up the modeling offer in Sapporo. The next day the modeling company had her tickets booked. And now she was leaving.

Sarah turned around, her long flicking as her dark blue eyes caught Vegeta's cold black ones. He stared at her intensely for a few moments before she turned back to the man behind the desk, breaking the eye contact.

Vegeta felt a dull ache in his heart. It was not the unbearable, tearing pain that he had felt that day at the airport so many years ago. The day he had left Bulma for America. He didn't think there were many things that could compare to the pain of doing that. The only thing that had managed to cause him more pain than that day was Bulma's rejection of him on his return. But still, the idea of losing Sarah caused his chest to throb painfully hard. He was going to miss her. He had thought she'd be the one to help him forget Bulma, help him put that part of his life behind him and move on. Instead of that future to look forward to, he now had a low pain, pulling heavily at his heartstrings.

Vegeta sat down on the bench behind him, clasping his hands together in his lap, staring at the ground, back hunched over. 18 sat quietly next to him, putting a reassuring hand on his leg. The two of them stared straight ahead.

"48 kilos," Sarah laughed as she walked over to her friends. She shrugged her shoulder, trying to make the strap of her bag more comfortable. Vegeta smirked.

"You pack like a woman," he growled. Sarah smiled.

"Nice observation, Vegeta." Sarah looked up suddenly as the boarding call for her flight came across the radio. "Guess this is it," she sighed. Vegeta stood from the park bench, not meeting anybody's eye. He kicked at the ground pointlessly. Sarah turned to her friends.

"Thank you all for everything. It's been awesome to get to know you all. I'll never forget you." She turned to Chichi and smiled sadly at the woman. "I'm going to miss you and your kids. Tell Gohan and Goten I say bye. And remember, Chi, if you ever need anything I'm only a phone call away."

"Thank you, Sarah. I'll remember that. Keep in contact?"

"Absolutely," she replied with her beautiful model smile. She embraced Chichi in a hug, then Krillin and 18 too. Vegeta stood there, hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. Slowly, 18, Krillin and Chichi walked away. Vegeta continued to stare at the ground.

Sarah leaned forward, cupping his cheek in her hand and gently raising his head so he was looking at her.

"Thank you for everything Vegeta. I'll never forget you, I promise." Vegeta watched as her dark blue eyes flicked across his face, taking in his features. She smiled sadly. Vegeta leaned forward, crushing his mouth against hers and wrapping his arms around her back, pulling her into him. Sarah responded to the kiss, pushing her mouth back against his.

They broke apart after a few seconds. Vegeta stood there, holding Sarah's face gently in his hand, gently stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. Their heads were inclined slightly forward, gently resting their foreheads together. Vegeta breathed slowly, catching his breath, eyes shut.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me," Vegeta whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted." He felt Sarah give a sad laugh.

"It's OK, Vegeta. You gave me all you could and I'm thankful for that. I'm thankful that I was given the chance to get to know you. But since I met you, I've come to understand. You and Bulma were made for each other Vegeta. I don't know what's keeping her away now but don't give up on her Vegeta. Never give up."

Vegeta swallowed, leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'll miss you," she whispered. "It was amazing while it lasted. Thank you." She leaned forward, kissing him once more on the cheek gently and walking away. Vegeta watched her go silently. He felt his friends come up next to him. The four of them watched as Sarah walked through the boarding gate. Just before she went through, she turned and looked back at them. Her eyes locked with Vegeta's. She smiled sadly. He stared back at her, lips pursed in a sad sort of smirk. With a knowing look, she turned and continued walking. She was gone.

18 placed her hand gently on Vegeta's shoulder.

"You OK?" she asked. Vegeta sighed.

"Yeah. Yeah, actually I am."

"Do you wanna grab a coffee?"

"Why not." 18 turned to Krillin and Chichi.

"So what's the plan?" Krillin asked.

"Well I think Vegeta and I are going to go and get a coffee, maybe some breakfast. How 'bout we meet up with you guys at Capsule Corp in a couple of hours?"

"Sounds good," Krillin said as Chichi nodded. Krillin turned to Chichi.

"I really don't do these early mornings very often. You don't mind if I crash at your place for a couple of hours do you?" he laughed.

"No problem," Chichi told him. The kids were with the Ox King for the day, to give Chichi a bit of time to herself. But she was finding the house very lonely without them and was glad to have some company.

The four of them said their quick goodbyes and Vegeta and 18 began walking through the terminal, keeping their eyes out for a café.

"There's Starbucks," Vegeta said quietly, nodding left. 18 nodded in agreement and the two of them crossed the width of the terminal and entered the café.

Ten minutes later the two of them were sitting at a table next to the big glass window through which they could see the runway and the taxiing planes. Vegeta took a small drink of his coffee and without saying anything began to eat the croissant on the plate in front of him.

18 said nothing as she watched Vegeta eat. She just sat there, sipping quietly on her drink. She had ordered a second one before Vegeta had finished his meal. He was trying to butter a piece of toast, getting frustrated because the butter was so hard that every time he tried to spread it he ended up making huge holes in his toast. He looked like a little kid. Vegeta gave up, throwing the knife at the plate. 18 leaned back in her chair.

"Do you think you two could have worked if she'd stayed?" she asked. Vegeta said nothing for a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe not."

"Why?"

Vegeta glared at her.

"What's with all the questions?" he growled.

"I just wanna know. So why?" Vegeta growled again.

"The night Sarah and I talked about the probability of her taking this job, she said some things to me. She said she felt like it could never work because I still have feelings for Bulma that I haven't dealt with."

"Do you?"

Vegeta leaned forward his frown darkening. He rested his right elbow on the table, his chin in the palm of his hand.

"No. I don't. I just want to know where things went wrong." 18 swallowed a little nervously, taking a small drink from her cup. She set it down on the table.

"I think I can help you there."

Vegeta's head snapped up and his elbow slipped off the table.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day Bulma came to see me. She told me a lot of stuff. A lot of stuff I think you should know. But it's not my place to tell you, I wish I could. She also asked me to give you this." 18 leaned over and grabbed her bag, rummaging through it for a few moments before finally withdrawing her hand, clasped around something. She reached across the table.

Vegeta extended his arm, opening his palm upright. He felt the cold hard metal drop into his hand. Bring his arm back to himself, he looked at it.

His cross.

He had given it to Bulma the day he had gone to America, along with the promise that he would come back for her. He had almost forgotten about it. Vegeta turned it over gently in his hands. Slowly, he brought it nearer to his face for a closer inspection. Slowly, he turned it over so he was looking at the back of it.

A small smirk played sadly across his lips. There it was. He wondered if she had ever seen it. About a week before he'd left, he'd had a small engraving carved into the necklace. On the top of the cross, the upwards point were the small letters VB. It was carved in such a way that the second, upwards stroke of the V provided the first, downwards, backbone of the letter B. There was no way both the letters could be complete unless they were together.

Vegeta ran his finger gently over the engraving. His fist closed around the necklace as he clutched it, the chain dangling down.

"Why did she give you this?" he growled. 18 shook her head.

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I can't say anything. She said that if I gave you that necklace, you'd know what it meant."

Something stirred in the very deep recesses of Vegeta's mind. Something so seemingly miscellaneous that it had been filed away without any record linking it to the future. A memory. A letter from Bulma. She had asked if he'd wanted the cross back. He said not until he asked, that she was to protect it for him.

_It's one of the last pieces of you I have with me. I don't think I'll be able to give it back to you when I see you again. No, it'd have to be something really, really important for me to give it up Vegeta._

That had been her reply. Vegeta looked from his clenched fist up to 18 sitting opposite him.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, feeling his heart progress to his throat. His heartbeat seemed to have doubled. All sorts of emotions were beginning to surge through his body. 18 shook her head.

"Go and see her Vegeta. You need to talk to her. And Lord knows she needs to talk to you." 18 stood, taking a last drink of her coffee. "Ring me after you've seen her." And she walked from the café, leaving Vegeta in shock, staring at the piece of jewellery in his hand.

He sat there for fifteen minutes, running through all the possibilities in his head, only managing to confuse himself even more. Could he do it? After all the pain, the time, the words, could he go and see her?

Could he go back to her?

Vegeta stood up.

He was about to find out.

* * *

Bulma shivered slightly as she pulled her jacket closer around her pathetically thing frame. It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning. Chris had dragged her to soccer practice at 6.30 because Hiroshi had asked how she was with the whole Goku thing. So as not to arouse suspicions, Bulma had come down to the game and talked to him before the game. It had been nice to have a civil conversation but now she was forced to sit there, absolutely freezing and amuse herself by blowing hot breath into the cold morning air, then watching the little cloud of breath slowly dissipate.

She looked down to the field and saw the team slowly jogging off to the changing rooms. Thankful, Bulma stood from her seat and began to head down to the team changing rooms. She was just about there when a sad look passed across her face. It was here that almost a year ago she had completely screwed things up with Vegeta. Where she'd pretty much spat in his face after promising to wait for him, and then draping herself all over Chris right in front of Vegeta. The burning guilt ate her alive every day.

She was jolted out of her thoughts unpleasantly by one of Chris's sleazy soccer mates grabbing her arse. Bulma turned around to slap him but stopped at a look from Chris. She ignored the man, Takako she thought his name was, and glared sulkily.

"Ooh, someone's a bit fiery today," he laughed. Bulma said nothing, resisting the urge to slap him, knowing what Chris's reaction would be if she did.

"Hey come on," came a voice. "You just grabbed her arse what do you expect?" Bulma looked over and saw Hiroshi frowning at the others. She shot a desperate look of thanks at him. He winked back. Takako shrugged. Bulma felt Chris come up next to him. She looked up at him, desperately trying to find something in his look that wouldn't scare her. There was nothing. She was just about to look away when she felt him lean forward, crushing their mouths together as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Trying not to gag in revulsion, Bulma did her best to act like she was enjoying it. Hating every moment of it, she slipped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back.

'_Pretend it's Vegeta,'_ her mind was screaming. She knew if she embarrassed Chris in front of his mates she would be beaten and raped within an inch of her life. Chris's mates were slowly dispersing, heading to the changing rooms. Bulma felt Chris run his right hand down and into the back pocket of her jeans. Chris stopped the kiss for breath. He looked around. By then the place was completely deserted. Walking slowly forwards, Bulma walking backwards, he pinned her up against the wall, pressing himself against her. His mouth went in for another kiss. Feeling like things were fast flying out of her control, Bulma moved her head away. Chris growled angrily, trying again, this time more viciously. Bulma turned her head the other way. Chris stepped back, slapping her.

"Wait 'til we get home," he snarled, glaring daggers at her. Bulma swallowed. "Take the car and go home. I'll get a ride home." Bulma nodded, not arguing. She left Chris, heading over to the car park. As she climbed in the car she felt the tears slowly spring to her eyes. Every time she tried to stand up for herself it only ended up getting her in even more trouble. The drive home only took five minutes. Bulma let herself into the house and lay down on the couch, trying to hold down the tears. She was scared. When Chris was angry he was so brutal with her, more than normal. And she'd pissed him off big time. She shouldn't have played along in the first place, then he wouldn't have got so worked up. She had often thought that it may be better to consensually sleep with Chris. No doubt it would be less painful than when he raped her. But she could never do that. It would be the ultimate admission of her failure as a person, to let Chris use her. At least she tried to fight it now.

Bulma heard a car door slam outside. Chris. That was pointless. He could have just come home with her. Ignoring whatever was happening out there, Bulma set about surfing channels on the television. She sighed as she turned the remote over in her hand. Years ago, she would never have wasted her time bothering to pull even some of the world's most intricate computer systems because it was a waste of her brain power. Now she longed to be able to fiddle with mechanics and inventions so much that she was even wishing she could pull the remote control apart. That had been one of the worst parts of leaving Capsule Corp, leaving the technology. She hadn't been in her father's lab for a long time. Not since he had died. She'd fiddled with some of her own stuff and the company stuff quite a lot, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to go into her father's lab. It held too many painful memories.

Nor had she visited her parents' grave for years. She realized with a strike of horror how many years had gone past since she had really thought about them. They passed through her mind quite often, but not since her mum died had she actually really thought about them. She'd barely had time to grieve, being thrust into such despair so quickly. She wondered if anyone had been to their graves in a long time.

A knock at the door shattered Bulma's thoughts. A slight frown passed across her tired looking face. Obviously it wasn't Chris. What would he be doing knocking? Standing up and muting the television, she walked to the front door. It clicked open easily.

She didn't realize her knees had given way until she felt the ground come up and hit her with a phenomenal amount of force. Bulma looked up in shock as she felt strong, warm hands lift her to her feet.

"What're you doing here?" she whispered, gently reaching a hand up to touch his cheek, making sure he wasn't some twisted joke played on her by her imagination. A sad smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Releasing his grip on her, he took in his surroundings.

"Vegeta," she whispered, still not completely believing it was him.

"Nice to know you remember my name." A sudden wave of shock hit Bulma.

"Vegeta, you can't be here! Chris is on his way home and if he finds out you're here he'll be furious!" Vegeta frowned.

"Woman I'm not scared of that idiot. Let him come. We need to talk." Bulma shook her head.

"No, Vegeta. Please, not now," she begged. Vegeta frowned.

"What's your problem woman?"

"Please Vegeta. I'll sneak out tonight and talk to you. Meet me at that playground around the corner just after midnight. Please go Vegeta." Vegeta had noticed the pleading in her voice. There was something amiss.

"Fine." He turned on his heel and strode from the house. Bulma gave a choke as she watched him go, almost gasping for breath. Slowly, she shut the door and walked quietly over to the kitchen table, beginning to mindlessly tidy.

Vegeta.

He'd come to see her. He'd said he wanted to talk. 18 must have given him her message. He must have understood. Warm, glorious relief washed over her. She was coming out of her nightmare. After so many years of darkness, she finally had a light. And it had been Chris's insatiable lust for her that had caused him to rape her, finally driving her over the edge and therefore helping her to find the light. Twisted irony.

Chris. He would be home soon. There would be hell to pay when he got back, for her little stunt at the soccer field. But tonight… tonight she could see Vegeta. After tonight, she would know.

A door slammed in the background. Bulma's head snapped up as she heard male voices outside. Chris was home. She heard him coming up the stairs. And slowly she stood, turning to face the door. Bulma took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what was sure to follow. Silently, she waited.

* * *

Chichi smiled sadly as she gently turned the page of the photo album, careful not to crease the pages. Her wedding. It seemed like part of another lifetime, a happier lifetime. Ignoring the thick tear sliding slowly down her face she turned the page again. There were her and Bulma. Chichi missed Bulma so much. It had been a gradual process. She'd realized the two of them were drifting apart for a long time. And the split had been inevitable for a long time. She had first really noticed it when Bulma had not turned up to Goten's birth and Krillin and 18's wedding. That had been a real shock to Chichi but even though she hadn't realized it, by then she had become detached from Bulma. Now however, Chichi missed her friend with a pain like nothing in her memory.

There was a knock at the door and Chichi closed the book in time to see 18 walk in.

"Hey," Chichi smiled, wiping her eyes. 18 smiled sympathetically, walking over to her friend and rubbing her shoulder gently. 18 sat down next to Chichi.

"You OK?" she asked quietly. "I know it's a stupid question, but you know what I mean." Chichi sighed, coughing.

"I don't know 18. My kids are going to grow up without a father. I'm going to have to learn to live without someone who has been there almost as far back as my memory goes. I know everyone says it, but I don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I loved Goku. I can't." Tears rolled down Chichi's face. 18 stared ahead for a few seconds in thought.

"Chi, you probably never will. Goku was an amazing man, a true blessing to know. And I can't even begin to comprehend the pain you must be going through now. Goku's left a huge hole in all of our hearts. He can never be replaced Chi, so don't even try. But we do have to move on. Goku wouldn't want the boys to grow up without a father, or for you to spend the rest of your life alone and miserable. There probably won't be a day go by when you won't think of him and miss him. None of us will forget him, or stop regretting that we didn't have more time to spend with him. But as hard as it is Chi, the world doesn't stop going round. We have to hold our heads high and keep going."

Chichi nodded, wiping the last tear from her eye.

"You're right 18. But it won't be quick." 18 shook her head.

"Of course not. But you'll get there." Chichi nodded again.

"Where's Vegeta?" Chichi asked 18 as she stood from the table, beginning to clear away some of the papers. 18 raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Is he not here yet? I left him at the airport ages ago. I think I had him convinced to go and see Bulma. Maybe he's still there?" Chichi looked over in surprise.

"Really? Well he hasn't come back here. Krillin's in one of the spare rooms upstairs. He's still asleep." 18 nodded.

"Sweet as. When are your kids coming back?"

"Um sometime late this afternoon. He's taken them into town."

"Alright then. You want some help there?" Chichi had started cleaning the bench.

"Um sure." 18 stood up and started helping Chichi tidy the plates away. Chichi always tidied when she was upset. 18 sighed. Poor Chichi. She felt bad for her friend. But to be honest, what could they really do?

* * *

Vegeta checked his watch. 11.58 p.m. She should be here soon. Vegeta leaned against the back of the park bench he was sitting on, patting Hanryo on the head as he did so. The German Shepherd sat there patiently, looking at his master. Vegeta sighed, looking up at the dark black sky above. The city lights were so bright he couldn't see the stars. That was one thing he'd noticed when he'd returned to Japan. In America they'd been working and training in some pretty remote places, and as such he'd quite often been able to look up at the stars. Here at home he hardly ever saw them, unless it was a really clear night.

Vegeta had no idea what he'd hear tonight. All day he'd been anticipating this meeting. He was going to learn something, he knew that. Something that he was pretty sure would change his relationship with Bulma, non-existent though it was at that moment. He had a pretty good idea what he was about to hear. He had suspected it for a long time now. He had just hoped he wasn't right. But now there was pretty much no denying it. Soon, the evidence would be standing right in front of him. Somewhere in the night a dog barked. From the opposite direction one answered.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta nearly shed his skin in fright. The voice was quiet, almost a whisper. And soft. But unexpected. Vegeta whipped around.

There she stood. Standing in front of him, willing to talk to him about what she'd kept quiet for so long.

"Bulma," he regarded with a growl, his stony exterior not portraying any of his inner hope. Silence descended. The two of them looked at each other awkwardly for a moment. Bulma felt goose bumps spread across her skin like wildfire. Vegeta reached out slowly, placing his hand on her arm. Bulma swallowed at looked up at him.

"Hi, Vegeta," she whispered.

* * *

Next Chapter: Confrontation. Finally. But don't worry, things aren't over yet. There's still a long way to go.

Author's Note: So what'd you think? Sorry about the delay but you wouldn't believe the couple of months I've had. If you really wanna know, check my author's profile. Anyway, don't forget to drop a review!

Thanks,

Kaibun


	15. No Way Out

Chapter 15: Locked Up

The awkward silence reigned in the night air. Somewhere in the darkness a pedestrian crossing buzzer went off, the melody floating seemingly mockingly across the silence.

"How've you been?" Bulma asked quietly. Vegeta shrugged.

"Fine. You?" Bulma sighed.

"I would say fine but… I'd be lying." Vegeta stared at her intensely, she could feel his eyes boring into his soul. She shivered, unsure whether it was the cold night air or Vegeta's gaze. "Are you still with Sarah?" Bulma asked in an attempt to start the conversation properly. Vegeta shook his head.

"She left for a modeling contract in Sapporo this morning."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. You really liked her, didn't you?" Bulma asked quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. Hanryo was nosing up against her leg. She reached down with one hand to pat him.

"Yeah. Yeah I did. That's why I'm here. Or, why I came this morning." Bulma looked up from Hanryo at her feet, her heart jumping to her throat. This was it.

"What do you mean? How does this- how do we have anything to do with you and Sarah?" Vegeta sighed and sat down on the bench, Bulma sitting softly next to him.

"When she told me she was leaving, she said she felt I could never love her because I still loved you. I don't know whether that's true or not. And then this morning, she said that I shouldn't give up on you, that she was sure you loved me, even though I'm convinced you don't. Then 18 came to talk to me. We had coffee in the airport this morning. She gave me this." Vegeta reached into his shirt and pulled out the cross, jerking it off of his neck.

Bulma gave a small choke as she took it from Vegeta's hand. The two of them looked up, her blue eyes full of a million emotions met with his hard, black, granite walls.

"Woman," he said. "If there's something wrong, tell me. Or I swear to God, I will stand up right now and leave you here on this bench and never look back." His voice was cold, calculating and void of all emotion. Bulma ran her thumb over the surface of the cross, not saying anything. "Woman," he repeated, a tone of warning carried in his voice. Bulma looked up, her eyes glistening with tears. Vegeta felt something stir in the pit of his stomach at the sight of her tears, but the time when he would have reached out to wipe them away was far gone. He stared back at her with a look of what could almost be called ridicule on his face.

"Tears?" he snarled. "How can you shed tears when you sent me away all those months ago?"

"Vegeta," she whispered. "I didn't want to, I swear I didn't if I'd had any control over it I would have been waiting at the airport when you stepped off that plane. I missed you so much Vegeta," she whispered. Her voice dropped again, so quiet he almost couldn't hear her. "But you weren't there. When you stopped writing, that's when everything fell apart." She looked up. "Why did you stop writing? I couldn't understand it. In the end I was convinced there was some chick…" Vegeta leaned forward, running his hair through his hands.

"I suppose I owe you that."

"Yeah, I think you do. If you'd kept writing, none of this ever would have happened." Vegeta's head snapped up and he snarled at her. Hanryo, sensing his master's tension, began to growl.

"Don't you dare put this on me!" he yelled at her, standing up. "I had no control over that. We were transferred, with an hour's notice, to a secret location that not even we knew the location of. They told us we'd complete out training there and we weren't allowed any contact in or outside the people there with us. And then I come back here. I took the first flight back, missed the after graduation party, to see you." Vegeta stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"It was a really nice surprise to have you there waiting at the airport for me, thanks heaps Bulma." His voice was laden with heavy sarcasm. "But as if that wasn't a good enough 'welcome-home' present, I go to find you and learn that you're dating Chris!" He was breathing angrily now. "The final straw was when you threw yourself at that absolute _fucker_ right in front of me." Vegeta stepped back, trying to lower his pulsing blood pressure. He looked at Bulma, through a veil of anger, contempt and disgusted expectation. "Now you tell me, _Bulma_, how the HELL IS THIS MY FAULT? I TRIED EVERYTHING I COULD TO MAKE THINGS WORK WITH YOU! SO GO AHEAD, TELL ME HOW THE **FUCK** I COP THE BLAME FOR THIS!"

He hadn't been this angry in a long time. Even when it had first happened, Vegeta hadn't had the space in amongst the grief and loss to express the insane anger that had come at seeing the woman who had been his girlfriend, rejecting him and draping herself over someone they had both vowed to hate.

Crystalline tears rolled out of Bulma's puffy red eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Save the tears. They mean nothing to me." Things were fast spiraling out of control. This was not the way he had intended the night to go. But hearing her blame him for this whole thing had just caused something inside him to _snap_. If he wanted to find out what had happened years ago, he had to get a grip on himself.

Grinding his jaw together, he took a deep breath, arms folded in an intimidating stance.

"Why?" he asked demandingly. Bulma could hear the barely-suppressed anger quavering in his voice.

"I was attacked. In an alleyway a few years ago. Chris saved me. We got back in contact. He'd chang- I thought he'd changed. Chichi and Goku were living at CC. I needed to move on, I was under the impression you had. I moved in with Chris and things went really well for a while. Bu-but he changed. He became, angry and pressured me into stuff. After a party one night I- slept with him. I felt awful. I know it was wrong, but it was my revenge against you for forgetting about me. After that, I changed. I didn't feel like I was worth anything. I felt like I'd betrayed you." She looked up. "In America, did you ever- was there ever?"

"Did I sleep with anyone? Did I cheat on you? Not once. There were plenty of opportunities," a small smirk played across his face, "some of those American chicks were pretty hot and all of them pretty much only wanted to get into my pants. But no. You're still the only chick I've been with."

Bulma groaned, a fresh wave of dirtiness and cheapness washing over her.

"Continue." Trying to brush aside the disgusting feelings raging through her body and mind, Bulma continued.

"Chris started loaning me out to his mates, like you'd hire out a horse. Then he got really possessive and jealous. I was late home one night. He hit me. Quite a bit. From then on it was over. He broke me, Vegeta. I snapped and he controlled me. When your letter arrived, he hid it and I didn't find it until after you'd arrived. I was furious. I went off at him. He has mob connections Vegeta, he threatened to kill Chichi and Goku and all of them if I had anything to do with you. When you turned up at the game I wanted to run over to you and cry and tell you I was sorry and kiss you again. But he wouldn't let me Vegeta." She stopped for a moment. "Everything after that is a blur. Except for the couple of times I saw you. That barbecue. Everything I said there was true, and it still is. And the funeral. I remember the funeral. Y-y-you and I were standing there, after everyone had left. We hugged. Chris walked in." Bulma looked up at Vegeta through her flooding eyes. Vegeta's look of anger and fury was gone, replaced by a look she couldn't quite read. Something between disgust, worry and disbelief.

"I remember." Was all he said.

"That night- you should have seen him Vegeta." She began crying, shaking uncontrollably. Hanryo rested his head on her knee, whimpering. "He's never been that angry. He called me a whore and- and. He raped me Vegeta. Over and over. I thought I was dead. I wished I was dead. The only reason I never killed myself was because I was scared of what he'd do to you and Chichi and all the others."

The anger was back in Vegeta's eyes, but this time it wasn't at her. Rage, unrivalled by just about anything he had left before, roared through his body. The anger he had felt at her before paled in comparison to the emotions taking charge of his body. But still he stood there, stance unchanging except for the fist clenching and unclenching at his side.

"When he raped me, I tried to block it out by remembering stuff. You. I started right back at the beginning. And I remembered everything, Vegeta." She stood up, placing her hand gently on his right cheek. Vegeta's eyes flicked closed and then open again. She dropped her hand. "I went and saw 18. I couldn't tell her, I had to tell you first. But if Chris knew I was having anything to do with anyone, let alone you, he'd be furious. He gets so jealous, Vegeta. Insanely jealous. But 18 told you. And you turned up here this morning and…" She stopped again. "There's so much more that has happened but it'd take a week to tell you everything." She looked up at him, her eyes flicking left and right as she searched his face. "I don't know how telling you any of this will help, but I couldn't keep it from you anymore. Knowing that you thought I chose Chris over you, would have killed me eventually. I know there's nothing you can do, but at least you know the truth now."

Vegeta said nothing, standing in the middle of a dark playground with the woman he'd known nearly his whole life. In his memories of her at night, she'd always looked beautiful in the moonlight. Here, now, only half the size the woman he remembered, she looked gaunt and sick. But if he looked her in the eyes, ignoring everything else, she was the woman he'd fallen for in high school, all those years back.

Vegeta took a deep breath looking up at Bulma.

"What has he done to you?" he asked, looking at her slowly. Bulma looked away in shame. Vegeta turned her head gently back around so she faced him. "Don't be ashamed," he told her in a stern, gruff voice. "By the sounds of things you've been through what would have been more than too much for most people." Bulma nodded, still not able to look up. Vegeta guided her gaze up with his own. Slowly, the two of them leaned in. Their lips brushed gently and Vegeta felt Bulma's eyelashes against his cheek. He pressed his mouth closely to hers as she kissed back.

But it was wrong. Something felt… different. Changed. She felt it too. The two of them drew back. Vegeta understood. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his corded chest. His head rested gently atop her head. The embrace was broken abruptly by two things. The first was Hanryo growling. The other sounded like a rustle and a cough. Vegeta's head snapped up, his police training switching on immediately. He looked around wildly.

"Very touching moment," came a voice. From the shadow of trees behind the bench, a man stepped out. Vegeta didn't need Bulma's sob of horror or the moonlight on the man's face to recognize him. The cold voice was burned in Vegeta's brain for all eternity.

"Chris," he snarled. Chris smirked with an incline of his head.

"Vegeta. Long time no see."

"Wad'you want?" Vegeta snarled, stepping in front of Bulma, glaring with a passionate hatred at the man in front of him.

"I want what's mine. Which in this case, is the bitch behind you."

"I am _not _your possession!" Bulma yelled, stepping up next to Vegeta, shaking with obvious fear.

"Quite the contrary. You are Bulma. And now, because of this clever little stunt of yours, Vegeta is going to die." Bulma shook her head repeatedly.

"No. You've taken so much from me. You _won't_ take him as well."

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me? You?"

"No me," came Vegeta's fury laden reply. "You came off worse last time you fucker and you'll be lucky if you come out of this one at all."

"I think you're mistaken, Vegeta. Last time, was at the football game and I seem to remember leaving you lying in the dirt."

"You needed your mates before you could hope to lay a hand on me," Vegeta growled.

"True. I've learn to accept that, and learnt from good experiences." Chris lifted his hands, seemingly beckoning forward invisible people behind him.

Only they weren't invisible.

From the dark shadows appeared no less than ten burly figures. Vegeta felt his blood run cold. They were severely outnumbered. Hanryo growled ferociously at his feet. Vegeta smirked. At least his dog was on his side. One of them men came and stood next to Chris. Vegeta turned to Bulma.

"Run for it," he whispered. "Get to Chichi's, or 18's or somewhere safe" Bulma shook her head.

"Vegeta-"

"DO IT!" he yelled. Bulma, her heart anywhere but her chest, turned shakily, shooting a last look back at Vegeta and ran.

"Get her!" yelled the man next to Chris. "I want both of them alive!" Two of them men ran after Bulma. Vegeta angrily launched himself at one of the men, decking him. Hanryo leapt in straight after him, sinking his long teeth into the man's thigh. The man gave a roar of pain, swinging his leg as he tried to dislodge the dog. Some of the others rushed in to help their mates. Three of them attacked Vegeta, who was so blinded by rage he couldn't hear them, from the back and two of them made for where Hanryo was sinking his powerful jaws into anything that moved. Two others took off after Bulma.

Vegeta roared in pain as one of the men clobbered him across the back of the head with something hard. White light beginning to appear at the edge of his clouded vision, he spun around blindly, fist connecting with the brute's overlarge nose. The man stumbled back, red gushing from his nostrils. Vegeta drove an elbow back into the gut of the man behind him. One of the shorter men launched a fist at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked it and brought his own head down onto the man's face in a stunning rendition of the Liverpool Kiss. The man collapsed, unconscious with pain.

Vegeta spun around in an almost surreal vision, almost in one moment seeing Bulma go crashing to the ground as one of the men struck her and his dog be kicked across the concrete with a howl of pain as one of the steel capped boots connected with his rib cage. Neither of them moved.

"Bulma!" he yelled. "Hanryo!" the dog lifted his head with a slight whimper, before lying utterly still. Bulma didn't move either. In the distance, he saw her be picked up. The man was bringing her over. Forgetting himself, Vegeta ran to her. A blinding pain in the back of his head, everything swirled in front of him, and then all went back.

"Bring the dog," he heard, just before his face hit the concrete. "It'll be recognized."

* * *

Vegeta's eyes slowly opened as a wave of tremendous pain rushed to every part of his head. Going slightly cross-eyed as he became accustomed to the pain, Vegeta tried to take in his surroundings. He was in a room, painted in a pale brown. There was nothing on the walls, there was carpet on the floor, but that was about it. The room was roughly the size of a small office. In front of him, was a door. There were no windows in the room. Vegeta went to stand up, and it was then he noticed the ropes tying him to the chair, and felt the ropes tying his hands behind his back. Fury began driving through him with raging force. He had no idea where he was, what time it was or what was going to happen. But worse than that, he couldn't answer any of those questions for Bulma or Hanryo either.

"I swear," Vegeta growled under his breath, "when I get my hands on you, Chris, I'll finish you. Like I should have done a long time ago." Vegeta sat there, he didn't know how long for but if he'd had to guess he would have said at least an hour, waiting for his anger to subside so he could trying and figure out what he was going to do. The first obvious thing was to get himself untied. The chair was wooden, that was easy enough. He managed to get himself into a half-cocked standing position, doubled over slightly he swung the chair into the wall. It took the best part of twenty minutes and a lot of thumping, but eventually the legs gave way. Panting slightly with the effort and secretly glad that no-one could see what an idiot he looked like, Vegeta sat on the legless chair, the seat directly on the ground. He leaned back, tipping himself over so the bottom of the seat pointed up in the air. Awkwardly maneuvering his heels onto the edge of the seat, he pushed. The back of the chair and the bottom parted company with a victorious crack. Vegeta stood, able now to slide the ropes and back of the chair off, leaving only his tied hands, which he was then able to make quick work off.

He'd never done anything exactly like this while training in America, but they had been huge on making the most of your situation and reminding the trainees that their surroundings were their best friend, if they chose to make it so.

Vegeta examined his surroundings. Rope, a locked door and splintered bits of wood. He checked his pockets. They'd been emptied. He'd expected as much. Walking over to the door, Vegeta twisted the locked handle and repetitively rammed his shoulder against it, trying to use his body weight to knock it down. As the door proved more and more stubborn, the ramming became more angry and vicious, to the point where he was nearly taking run ups.

But the door wasn't going anywhere. Murderous thoughts coursed through his mind as he thought of Chris. When he got out of here……

However the prospect of that was looking highly unlikely until Chris decided he wanted Vegeta let out. Resigned to temporary defeat, Vegeta slid down the wall opposite the door, elbows resting on his propped up knees as he glared furiously at the door.

Four or five hours later, Vegeta was insanely hungry, angry and bored. He stood from his seated position against the wall and began angrily pacing.

By the time another hour had passed, he'd become sick of pacing. He resumed his sitting position.

"This is ridiculous," he growled. "If Kakkarot was still alive and ever caught wind of this, I'd never live it down." He took a deep sigh, looking up at the white ceiling. "Wonder where you are Kakkarot. I think if any of us deserve to go to heaven, it's you. So you're probably quite happy up there. You and the big guy probably hang out in all you can eat buffets, talking about your plans for eternity." Vegeta sighed again. "I miss you Kakkarot. The world's a bit of a tenser place with you gone. I guess you just always provided some sort of means to ease that tension. I took you for granted so much when you were here." Vegeta frowned. "What'd you ever have to leave us for? Your buffet mate God could tell you that I could do with you here right now. We all could. Especially your wife. She misses you Goku. So do those boys. So do I. I know as your closest guy mate I kind of have a responsibility to look after them, and her. But you know as well as I do, me and your harpy never got on well."

Vegeta looked up suddenly as he heard a noise outside. He paused, alert, waiting. But there was nothing.

"I'm doin' my best Kakkarot. After everything you did for me, I know I owe it to you." Vegeta ran a hand through his hear. "I'm pretty confused at the moment to be honest. This whole thing with Bulma. I had no idea. Well I did, but not really. Chris. I swear, Kakkarot I knew that shit was bad news the day he turned up at our soccer game. I should've killed him then." A glazed look appeared in his obsidian eyes as he stared ahead vacantly. "He raped her." The words came out almost in a whisper, as though saying it would make it real. "He beat her. He crushed her. Honestly, Goku, you wouldn't recognize her. She's nothing like the spirited, proud, fiery woman I remember. I don't know if she ever will be again. She's suffered so much at his hands. I'll make him pay for it, every last hit and curse word I swear. What'd you have to go and leave us for, Kakkarot. I could really do with having you here right now," he said quietly, almost in a whisper. Vegeta fell into brooding silence again.

His mind remained blank for the next two or three hours, he'd lost track of time a while ago.

The hours seemed to drag by with agonizing slowness. How long had he been here now? He had no idea how long he'd been out for. Or how long he'd been awake for. He guessed at least twelve or fifteen hours. He wondered if anyone had noticed they were missing. Would his commander at work suspect something when Vegeta didn't turn up for his shift?

As the minutes slipped by, Vegeta's thoughts turned to Vega. He hadn't heard from his little sister for so long. Back in high school she had been instrumental in his life. But she left for university after he'd gone to America and though he'd sent her one or two letters, he'd never head back. He shuddered as he realized how close Chris had come to taking Vega from him as well. She was due back next year and Vegeta had been quite looking forward to seeing her. But now, with Chris in the picture, he was glad she was far away from him. Vegeta leant his head back against the wall behind him. The lack of physical movement was causing drowsiness. Closing his eyes, his consciousness left him.

* * *

When he came to, he had no idea how long he'd been out. The lack of ability to tell time was driving him slowly insane. There was a deep hunger in his stomach, equaled only by the fear in his chest, fear for Bulma and for his dog. Desperately searching for things to think about to pass time and keep his mind off Bulma and Hanryo and his current situation, Vegeta's thoughts turned to his police training. For the next three or so hours, between short breaks to abuse Chris and glower at the door, Vegeta went through his training. The exercises, the warm-ups, the set-up situations, the theory lessons. He was surprised how much he remembered. He went through hostage negotiating techniques, search and rescue procedures, stake-out rules, siege precautions, everything he could think of. He wondered how the guys he had trained with were. There were two of them in particular he'd hit off well with, a guy named Toma, who'd come from Japan as well, and some American guy named Luke. He and Toma had been really alike and Toma had promised to come and see Vegeta when he finished up his training. Vegeta decided that if he ever got out of this situation, he would track Toma down and see how he was doing. He was up in Sapporo somewhere, Vegeta remembered that much. At the thought of Sapporo, his thought train changed line and he began thinking about Sarah.

She'd been right. She'd only been in his life an incredibly short time but she'd seen through his façade and Bulma's. He did miss her. But he was glad he'd taken her advice in not giving up on Bulma. Again, if he ever got out of this, he would let her know how things had turned out, that she'd been right.

This time there was definitely a noise at the door. Vegeta got to his feet, ready to launch himself at whatever came through the door. He then decided better, dropping his stance to his regular, arms folded across his chest position. He heard a click. Something sliding across the door. A chain. A bolt. Damn. They obviously really wanted to keep him in there. As a small crack appeared, a beam of light burst in. It was then Vegeta realized how dark the room had been. With no natural light, the only source of brightness had been two small fluorescent light tubes at either end of the room. Vegeta inwardly smirked. His trainer in America would have had his guts for overlooking them when he had done his survey of his surroundings. If he'd thought about it, the shattered glass could have been turned into a very effective weapon.

The door swung wide open. Vegeta noticed as it did so that it was made with reinforced steel and realized that his earlier attempts at ramming down the door had been absolutely and completely pointless and had probably damaged him more than the door.

Three men came through the door. Two of them were slightly larger than Vegeta, not by much though. One was bald and the other had greasy black hair, pulled into a small tuft of a pony tail at the base of his neck. He had a square jaw and was unshaven, in contrast to the bald man who had a more round, fat face with no facial hair. To be truthful, Vegeta realized as he looked at the two men's chests, it was probably muscle as opposed to fat. The third man was slightly shorter than Vegeta and quite a bit leaner than the other two. He had black hair as well, slightly long and fluffy. He stood a little back from the other two. Clutched in his hand was some sort of syringe. Vegeta's eyes widened and he immediately saw where this was going.

In a split second decision, Vegeta bolted for the door. But the two men were more than hired muscle. There was good training in there somewhere. The bald one reached out, grabbing Vegeta by the arm. Vegeta wrenched his arm away, only to feel the greasy haired man's fist slam into his gut. Doubling over, Vegeta coughed. He straightened up quickly and threw a punch that landed squarely on the cheekbone of bald man. There was a resounding crack and Vegeta smirked in triumph. The man roared in pain. Vegeta nearly managed to sidestep the second man, but both of them came at him at the same time. He felt two strong hands grip each of his arms and felt himself dragged backwards, slammed into the wall so hard light danced in front of his eyes and he felt the air leave his lungs as he was winded. There was no give in the vice grips of them men, but Vegeta strained against their hold nonetheless. As the shorter man with the syringe approached, Vegeta's leg swung out and he landed his foot in the man's gut.

"Would you hold his legs!" the man screamed, wincing in pain and mumbling to himself that his ribs were cracked. Despite his efforts, Vegeta felt his legs pinned to the walls by the knees of each of the men. His head was drawn back as the syringe was lifted towards his neck, like a wild horse drawing away from his captor, eyes wild in anger. The tendons in Vegeta's neck pulsed as he snarled at the man. Unable to pull back any further or free any of his limbs, Vegeta felt the needle pierce his skin and the high, burning over small area as the contents of the needle were emptied into his blood stream.

The pressure on his arms and legs disappeared as the men stepped away. Vegeta stumbled for the door, tripping almost instantly and falling to the ground. He rolled off of his back onto his side, groaning slightly as his vision clouded and control of his limbs left him. With a last angry surge passing through his mind, the clouds closed in and his vision disappeared completely. For a few seconds, he could still hear the men talking but his brain seemed to have forgotten how to work and the words made no sense to him. Another few seconds and his hearing was gone. But his mind was still working. He felt something hard attack his ribs. Pain raced through his semi-alert mind and it slowly registered he'd been kicked. But the pain quickly subsided as his mind further abandoned his senses. He felt his mind's grip on reality slowly relinquish its hold and he knew nothing more.

* * *

Next Chapter: Final showdown….. One way or another, it all ends next chapter.

Author's Note: So what'd you think? I'm sorry it took me so long. I've just been really unmotivated but it's out now. Anyway don't forget to tell me what you thought.

Thanks

Kaibun


	16. Payback

Chapter 16: Payback

Vegeta felt his brain pounding against the inside of his head with violent force. He felt like he'd been dropped off the Tokyo Tower. It only took a few seconds of consciousness to realize he was back in the position he'd been in hours ago, tied to a chair. Only this time, he realized, he was not locked in a room and he most certainly was not alone. That much became apparent as he opened his eyes. The room was filled with men. Vegeta was surrounded. And not 100 metres away, Chris stood with his back to Vegeta. He was bent over talking to someone. Vegeta's heart leapt to his throat as he caught a flash of blue hair. Struggling angrily against his bonds, a growl alerted Chris to his consciousness.

"Ah, Vegeta. Nice of you to join us. I was beginning to think we'd given you a bit much. Apparently you put up quite a fight." He walked over to Vegeta, his shoes echoing in the empty room. "I would expect nothing less from a fuck like you." Chris spat the words with a venom that nearly made Vegeta wince. Nearly.

"I'd expect nothing less than drugging from a bastard like you," Vegeta shot back, trying to see past Chris's bulk to Bulma. She was conscious, watching from where she stood, hands tied behind a back and in the hands of some huge crony. Hanryo was nowhere to be seen.

"Now, now Vegeta. From where you're sitting I don't think handing out insults is a very smart move. For you or the bitch." Vegeta growled. Sure, he'd called Bulma a fair share of names in his time, but never with the spite and nastiness Chris did. "What's the matter, Vegeta? You don't like me calling the little whore names? I tell you what, I can see why you kept her around. She's great in bed." Vegeta lunged forward at Chris whose face was only millimeters in front of his own, but the ropes held him back and he only succeeded in further bruising his chest. Chris laughed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from across the room. Chris spun around and sent her a glare that chilled her to the bone. She shuddered, but held his gaze for a second, before looking desperately past him to Vegeta. Vegeta stared determinedly back at her.

"I tell you what," Chris said as he slowly began to walk in circles around Vegeta. Vegeta followed the man with his black eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You should have seen this coming, Vegeta. You, of all people." Vegeta's eyes narrowed further.

"Oh and tell me how the hell I was supposed to work this out from America?" he snarled angrily.

"No, not from America. Before then. Before you left. Before everything, when we first met. That day, playing soccer." Chris stopped in front of Vegeta, looking at him tied to the chair. He tilted his head sideways, smirking sadistically. The look changed to one of mockery. "Don't you remember, Vegeta?" Vegeta frowned as he tried to remember.

* * *

Flashback 

_Bulma rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder, her hand in his back pocket as they stood watching the rest of the team. _

"_Woman?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_Get your ass out there and run before I make you do 50 press-ups." Bulma's eyes widened._

"_Fine, faggot._ _I'll remember that." Bulma took off at a run. Vegeta laughed as she pulled the fingers to him. He blew her a kiss then sidled over to Chris, who was just managing to get up._

"_I trust you know your place?" he asked. Chris pinched his bleeding nose, but glared at Vegeta._

"_I may only be here six months. But I will have her in my bed by the end of my stay." With that he took off at a run behind the rest of the team. Vegeta breathed heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists, his eyes flashing with an angry fire._

_He had to get rid of Chris._

End Flashback

* * *

Vegeta's eyes widened as the memory came to him. 

"I didn't get her before the end of the six months, but lucky for all of us, I decided to stay here. And I got her, Vegeta, just like I told you." His eyes danced malevolently in some sick sort of please. He moved closer to Vegeta. "I won," he whispered. Vegeta growled, straining against his bonds. A mad look had come across Chris's eye.

"What the hell do you want," Vegeta growled. Chris smirked.

"I want you out of my way. I told you I'd get her. I got her. Now I need to know that I'll always have her. The only way of doing that is to, how do we say, _terminate_ the opposition." Chris bent down slightly to Vegeta's eye level. "That would be you." He stood up and began walking again. His voice grew louder. "I hope you know this is all your fault, Vegeta," he yelled, loud enough for everyone in the building to hear. "If you hadn't been so selfish and left her here, I wouldn't have had a chance." He turned to look at Vegeta. "So I guess I should really thank you."

"Don't listen to him, Vegeta" Bulma called, struggling against the hold of her captor. Chris whirled around.

"Shut her up!" Chris yelled. The man restraining Bulma slapped her across the top of her head. Her eyes went out of focus and she stumbled slightly.

"Stop it!" Vegeta yelled, desperately trying to stand up.

"No," said Chris, "No I don't think I will. As much as I don't want to hurt my favourite bed toy, you would not believe how much I'm enjoying seeing you in pain. Clichéd as it is, there is nothing better than the sweet taste of revenge."

"I'll kill you for this, you asshole. I swear. I got half way there last time. You won't be so lucky next round."

"No, you misunderstand me Vegeta. That's the whole point in this. There won't _be _a next time."

"You really think you can pull this off? I'm a cop you dumb shit, there's no way it'll work." Chris shrugged.

"I really don't care Vegeta. And there's no way any of them know about this, or that I can be linked to it. So I think I'm quite safe."

Vegeta paused for a second. Chris had a point. No-one had any idea where they were. He had no idea what time it was, how long they had been missing or even if anyone had noticed yet. The building had no windows so Vegeta couldn't even guess if it was night or day.

They were trapped.

* * *

18 sighed as she looked out the window staring into the sleeting, pouring rain so thick it obscured visibility. It was more than 48 hours since she had parted company with Vegeta at the airport after seeing Sarah off. She was beginning to worry a little. Things had either gone really well, or really bad. And 18 was sure they would have heard about it if things had gone well. 

Turning away from the window, 18 got off the seat she'd been sitting on and walked over to the kitchen, reaching for the phone beside the fridge. She dialed Vegeta's cell phone number again. No answer. She dialed his home. Again, no answer. She scrolled through the phone's internal phone book, finally finder the police station's number. She dialed, waiting for someone to pick ip.

"Hello Commander Luka speaking," came an angry voice.

"Hello Commander. It's 18 Tashi here, I'm a friend of Vegeta's."

"Vegeta? Oh good, maybe you can tell me where the hell he is! He never turned up for his shift yesterday. He won't answer his cell phone or home phone. I had an officer visit his apartment earlier today and there was no answer. Care to let me in on the joke?"18 felt her heart rapidly climb into her throat. Something was wrong. She knew it now, she didn't know how she'd missed it.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" she asked.

"Of course not! If I did I would have found him buy now and knocked his head in! We had the busiest night in months last night, and we were down a man and a dog!"

"Commander, I think Vegeta might be in trouble. Are you at the station?" The man's tone changed almost instantly from anger to concern.

"In trouble? What do you mean? Yes I'm at the precinct why?"

"I'm coming down, I'll explain it all when I get there." She could almost see the commander frown in worry.

"Alright. See you soon."

* * *

Vegeta's chest heaved in pain as another rock hard fist collided with his smashed, bruised and bloodied face. Blood was pouring from every part of his face, he was sure his ribs were cracked and the pain was nearly causing him to pass out. But he held on. Through his good eye, for the other was nearly completely closed by swelling, he could see Bulma. He had to hold on, she had nothing left but him. 

"Enough!" came Chris's voice. The lackeys surrounding Vegeta backed off and he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"What's the matter Vegeta? Had enough for one day?"

_Whack._

Vegeta felt his head snap sideways so fast he almost didn't realize the pain. Chris's hand continued to pummel his face and stomach. Suddenly he heard a voice that yanked him back from the edge of unconsciousness.

"Chris," the voice whispered, in a way Vegeta would almost call seductive. Chris stiffened and he turned around to see Bulma standing behind him, her hands resting gently on his waist. She looked at Chris with a smile. "I see what you mean," she said, leaning up to kiss him. Chris frowned.

"Mean by what?"

"When you said Vegeta wasn't half the man you are." She paused for a second. Chris smirked. Chris placed his hand on her cheek. His back was to Vegeta. Chris leaned in to kiss Bulma and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta watched her, from his position behind her and not once during the kiss, did she close her eyes or break the contact they held with Vegeta. He swallowed and nodded at her. He knew what she was doing.

Chris smirked. "Glad to see you're finally coming to your senses," he growled as he pulled out of the kiss. Bulma smiled at him, a smile Vegeta could see was completely fake. Bulma lifted her hand gently and placed it on his cheek, kissing him again. Chris grinned and turned back to Vegeta, a menacing look in his eyes. "You lose," he snarled. Vegeta swallowed.

* * *

"So when did you last see him did you say?" asked Commander Luka as 18 sat on the other side of his desk. 

"Um more than two days ago. His ex-girlfriend left for Hokkaido, I had coffee with Vegeta, then he said he was going to go fix some things up between him and an ex of his. I haven't heard from either of them since." The commander frowned.

"That doesn't sound like Vegeta. Well I sent some officers to his apartment earlier today and neither he nor Hanryo were there. I tell you what, Hanryo's a police dog with a tracking chip planted in the back of his neck. If we search that, it'll tell us where Hanryo is within a 200 kilometre radius. If we can find him, maybe we can find Vegeta."

18 visibly brightened at the prospect.

"That's a fantastic idea! How long will it take?" The commander said nothing. He turned to his computer screen and for five or so minutes neither of them said a word. Suddenly a frown came across his face. "What's the matter?" 18 asked. "Is everything OK? Did you find Hanryo?" The commander paused for a second then looked up at 18.

"Has Vegeta ever had mob connections?" 18 frowned.

"Why're you asking that? He has, remember, you were involved with the whole thing at the old mob warehouse years ago when we were in high school?" The commander nodded.

"That's right. I remember that. Well you might want to take a look at this." The commander spun the computer screen around. "That little red dot is Hanryo." 18's eyes widened.

* * *

"Come on Chris, who cares about him? He's not worth your time. Let's just go. We can leave the country, get a new start together." Chris looked at her for a second. 

"I know you can't understand, but I need Vegeta dead." Chris turned to look at Vegeta snarling. "I won't rest easy as long as that piece of shit is alive." He turned back to Bulma then looked over at some of the surrounding men. "Take her and put her in the upstairs room where we had Vegeta locked before." He thrust Bulma at one of the men.

"No," she screamed. "Chris, please don't do this! Please!" she screamed again. "I'll do anything!"

"I'll deal with you later," Chris snapped coldly. Ignoring Bulma's pleading screams and cries, he walked back over to Vegeta and smacked him across the head again. "Just for good measure," he smirked. Vegeta lifted his head proudly, glaring at Chris.

"You're sick. You'll never have her again," he snarled. Chris laughed hollowly.

"Quite the contrary Vegeta. She seems more than willing to come to me. All she needs it a little… _persuasion_. Do you know she was willing to sacrifice her life for you and those pathetic friends of hers? Well guess what Vegeta? Now you get to do the same for her." Chris stepped back, pulling a knife from his shirt. Vegeta didn't move. He wasn't going to give this sicko the satisfaction of seeing him scared. If he was going to die, and fail Bulma, he would do it as proudly as he could. As Chris approached him, Vegeta didn't break eye contact once. "You're so proud, Vegeta. It's almost a pity you couldn't see sense and join me. Almost."

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of gunshots and male voices filled the building. Men dressed in black holding guns appeared from every crevice and corner.

"Hands up!" one of the voices yelled. For Chris's men, the shock of the ambush had worn off and without a second thought, they split. More gunfire filled the room, this time going both ways. Chris paused for only a second, to glare furiously at Vegeta, before taking off. Vegeta was almost struck with the humour of the situation. He was tied to a chair, completely helpless, in a room full of gunfire. Friendly fire was just as likely to cause his death as enemy. Without warning, he felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Who is it?" Vegeta snarled, unable to turn around.

"Me," said a voice Vegeta recognized.

"Commander? What the hell are you guys doing here?" Vegeta felt his bonds fall free and he stood, turning to face his boss.

"Nice to see you would have sufficed." Vegeta smirked for a second, wiping the blood from his face, however the moment was broken as a bullet whizzed overhead, so close Vegeta felt its heat. The commander handed Vegeta a gun from the inside of his vest. Vegeta took it hesitantly. The commander nodded. "Find him." Vegeta stood for a second, before nodding back and without a backwards glance, he began his pursuit of Chris. His first question came not thirty seconds later, when he reached a fork in the roads of sort. The hallway right looked like it led towards the edge of the building. The room he had been in the, the room they had taken Bulma, the room Chris would probably be in, had no windows. Opting for the left path and hoping he'd made the right decision, Vegeta broke into a run.

The corridor seemed to go on forever. Vegeta took the flight of stairs at the end of the corridor, which lead him to another corridor. His heart was starting to pound in slight fear. He felt like he was going around in circles. Suddenly, a scream came from his right. Taking the right corridor, Vegeta turned to see Chris trying to pull Bulma from the room. If not for the seriousness of the situation, Vegeta would have smirked at the woman's stubbornness. But he had other things to worry about at the moment.

"CHRIS!" Vegeta roared down the corridor. The other man looked up as Vegeta launched himself. He tackled Chris to the ground in an instant and held him pinned down, repeatedly pummeling his face.

"Get off!" Chris roared, swinging back at Vegeta. Chris rolled, throwing Vegeta off and the two of them sprung to their feet. Chris swung at Vegeta.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta taunted. "Can't fight properly when you're opponent's not some defenseless woman!" Chris didn't seem to notice, repeatedly swinging and kicking at Vegeta. Vegeta began to feel himself tiring. It wasn't surprising, after what he'd been through in the time he'd been in that place.

"You're weak," Chris snarled. "You always have been Vegeta." Vegeta growled as he threw a punch at Chris and slammed him against the wall by his collar.

"I seem to remember pummeling you within an inch of your life in high school," Vegeta snarled, venomous hatred seeping from every pore in his body. Chris didn't flinch as Vegeta glared at him. Vegeta tightened his grip and threw Chris at the ground. Chris pulled himself to his feet, wiping blood from his mouth.

"No matter what you do to me, Vegeta, you'll never have her back. I ruined her." A sadistic, pleasurable smile came across his face as insanity flickered in his eyes. Vegeta growled. He strode over to Chris, slamming his fist into Chris's guts so hard the crack resounded through the room. Chris doubled over, spluttering as he spat blood on the ground. He groaned, unable to pull himself into an upright position. Vegeta kneed him in the face which sent his head snapping upwards, and then Vegeta slammed his fist up under Chris's nose, cracking the nose, almost sending his fist through Chris's head. Another crack as the fist connected and Chris fell to the ground, a dead weight. Vegeta wiped Chris's blood from his face, before his knees buckled and he fell onto all fours, panting heavily. He felt like he was going to pass out. Closing his eyes, he reopened them with a sense of determination as he saw Bulma crawl over to him. Vegeta let himself down gently to a sitting position and leant against the wall. Bulma sat down next to him. The two of them said nothing for what seemed like forever, just sat there staring at the unmoving Chris.

"Is he dead?" she whispered. Vegeta shrugged, as his eyes screwed up in pain, breathing heavily and drawing in breaths in short gasps. He'd forgotten about his broken ribs and other injuries in the adrenalin of fighting Chris. But now the pain was pulsing through him like a red hot poker.

"Who cares," he managed to wheeze out.

It seemed like hours before he finally heard a voice call

"Here they are! I've found them!" Vegeta, who had been drifting in and out of consciousness, opened his eyes to see one of his fellow officers standing before him. A bloody smile cracked across his face.

"Tanaka. 'Bout bloody time," he laughed, coughing and then wincing in pain. Tanaka knelt beside the two of them. Vegeta could hear the others making their way up the stairs.

"Are you two OK?" Tanaka asked them. Bulma nodded, not saying anything. Vegeta smirked.

"Been better," he laughed. Suddenly the room was filled with men in black uniforms. Tanaka extended his hand for Vegeta, who shook his head, pulling himself to his feet. The pain had subsided a little. Least to say it was bearable. Vegeta stood for a second, gathering his wits. He looked down at Bulma. She was staring blankly ahead, her gaze not moving from Chris's body, and apparently in shock.

The commander chose that minute to enter the room. He looked from Vegeta, bloody and bruised, to Chris's lifeless body.

"Alright care to explain?" he asked. Vegeta gave somewhat of a smirk. He left Bulma for a moment, glad for the excuse because to be honest, he had no idea what to do.

* * *

Bulma looked up slowly as she watched Vegeta and another man leave the room. 

'_Vegeta,' _she thought desperately, unable to form the words with her lips, '_please don't leave me.'_ She gave a sigh as he left and turned her attention to the body on the floor.

'_Dead,'_ her mind whispered. '_He's dead. He's gone. You're free.' _Bulma silently closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. A sense of release washed over her. She opened her eyes again. Sick as it was, each time she looked at Chris's body, she felt another little piece of strength return. All the pieces of him he had taken from her in life, he could no longer hold from her in his death. Not now. Not with Vegeta back. Not now that Vegeta knew the truth, not now that Chris was dead. Slowly, Bulma pulled herself to her feet, and slowly, she walked over to the remains of her oppressor. Gently, she squatted beside him, rolling him over so he was face up. Though his face was slightly disfigured, she still felt a shiver when she remembered who he'd been. Who, in a sense, he still was. So many parts of her personality had been ruined by him. Even though things were looking up, in her heart, Bulma knew she'd never be the person she was again. She'd been through too much, lost too much, had too much ripped from her and her soul. She'd held promise in her younger days. But looking at Chris, she knew that all but the slightest trace of that promise had been torn from her the day_ he_ had entered her life. He may be dead, but deep down she realized that ultimately, he'd won. He'd done what he set out to do. He'd destroyed her. He'd made her someone she could never love, and someone no-one else could ever love. He'd taken Vegeta from her, he'd damaged her in a way that she knew she could never recover from. The things he had put her through, the beatings, the abuse, the rape, the emotional abuse, the mental torment and unbearable level of pain had stripped her of everything in her life and in herself that she had held dear, and had all combined to take her down so far, she knew that in reality, she would never fully heal. She was broken. Destroyed. A shadow of the promise she'd showed, and ultimately, exactly what Chris had intended her to become.

"Congratulations," she whispered as tears leaked slowly from her eyes, streaming their way down her face. "You win."

"Miss Briefs?" came a voice. Bulma looked up to see the man who had taken Vegeta from the room.

"Yes sir?" she asked, feeling the need for the title. This man had an air of respect about him.

"Are you OK?" he asked concernedly.

"Physically, I'm fine," she smiled in thanks. Her heart wasn't really in the pleasantries of the conversation. Not once did her gaze leave Vegeta, standing four feet or so behind the man dressed in black. Chris had torn every good thing away from her, and now, it seemed, he had taken Vegeta too, in the worst possible way. Whether he realized it or not, their encounter at the park earlier that night had proved it, he'd changed them both. Slowly, the realization came. They could never be what they were.

"That's good to hear. Unfortunate situation this. I'm sorry you had to see it." Bulma nodded.

"Thank you."

"Well if there's nothing wrong with you, this has been a big ordeal for you and I wouldn't mind if you returned home for the evening. There will be a tirade of questions in the morning, ones that I feel you will need to be well rested to answer sufficiently. I can arrange to have one of my officers drop you home-"

"It's OK," Vegeta interrupted, speaking for the first time. "I'll take her home." The commander looked between the two a few times and nodded.

"Alright then." He turned to Vegeta. "Vegeta, Hanryo has been found but he's not in very good condition. Seems like he didn't co operate very well," the commander said with a small smile. "But I had one of the officers take the liberty of driving him to the vet. We'll receive an update in the morning." Vegeta nodded in thanks. The commander turned to leave. "We'll talk more about this whole thing tomorrow, but I think you need some rest as well. It's been quite a busy 48 hours for you." He paused and put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "I'm proud of you kid." The commander left without another word.

Bulma looked up at Vegeta nervously. The room was slowly beginning to empty. There were medics, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere, lifting Chris's broken body onto a stretcher. Soon, they were alone. For a while, Bulma could think of nothing to say. That conversation on the park bench seemed a lifetime ago. Then, she had held the slightest of hopes that things between them may be able to be repaired. But now she knew. Her hope was one in vain. Chris had turned her into something that was repulsive to Vegeta, the only man who could have possibly brought her out of the destruction Chris had thrown her into. Vegeta couldn't love her. She knew that. Even after he'd gone from her life, he was still managing to ruin it. He had already ruined it.

"Let's take the commander's advice," Vegeta suggested coldly. Bulma nodded, unsure what to say. "Let's just leave this to the morning." Without another word, he turned to leave, Bulma following him out the door.

* * *

Vegeta pushed open the door of his apartment quietly. He paused for a second, looking for Hanryo, before remembering the dog was at the vets. Bulma followed him in. She looked around slowly as Vegeta turned the light on. She'd never been here before. It struck her as odd. In high school, Vegeta and she had lived in each others homes. Yet here she was, feeling nervous about entering his apartment. Vegeta threw his keys on the bench and disappeared to the bathroom, leaving Bulma to look around. 

Her head ached with a throbbing pain, caused by the overwhelming tide of emotions lapping at the brink of her consciousness. She wanted to cry. But in other senses, she was beyond tears. Part of her felt blank, like everything she'd known had been ripped away. The emptiness threatened to consume her. She went to the sink, washing her hands for no apparent reason, before searching the cupboard for some pain relief.

Vegeta re entered the room, looking slightly less bloodied. He was holding some blankets which he threw at the couch.

"You can sleep there or in my bed. I'll take whatever one you don't," he said darkly. Bulma swallowed. There was so much bad blood in the air. She wanted to cry. The unfairness of the whole thing screamed with injustice.

"I- I'll take the couch," she stuttered out. Vegeta nodded and turned to leave.

"Vegeta," she called after him. He paused, not turning around.

"What?" There was a pause for a few seconds. Bulma took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She saw his shoulders stiffen.

"I told you I'd always be here for you if you asked, woman. I don't go back on my word." Then he strode up the hall without another word. Bulma heard the closing of a door. Slowly, she settled herself onto the couch, pulling the blankets over her. A wave of grief hit her. The words were kind but the cold, hard tone he'd spoken them in managed to cut away that tiny little piece of hope she'd been struggling to cling to. As everything culminated, everything from the beginning of her time with Chris, to that moment, she sobbed.

As she sobbed, she had no clue that he stood watching, leaning against the doorframe. Watching, as she cried. He didn't know what she cried about. There were so many things she'd told him, and so many things she hadn't. He couldn't even fathom trying to guess which one caused her to break down. For half an hour he waited, patiently, as over a year's worth of pain and emotions left her in the form of a tidal wave of tears. Several times he resisted the urge to sit next to her and provide a shoulder. It wasn't right anymore. He didn't know why. He wasn't sure if it would ever be right again. He'd learned so much in the last couple of days. If he was honest with himself, he had subconsciously known it all along.

The crying had stopped, and her breathing was deep. After nearly an hour, she had finally cried herself to sleep. Before he could stop himself, he was at the foldout couch, letting himself gently down onto it. He sat next to her, watching her as she slept, her cheeks still wet with tears. And he couldn't help but feel a little proud. She'd been through hell and back. Her determination to survive it, was something Vegeta could respect. Yet at the same time, for all she'd been through and though he knew it was unfair, anger boiled in his chest. He couldn't control it, and in some senses, he didn't want to. He felt she deserved some of his anger. Yes she'd been through hell, but she'd come damn close to sending him there as well. It was in that moment he realized what Bulma had in that room with Chris's body, that his feelings for her had changed.

Yet slowly, as sleep began to engulf his mind and he slid down into a lying position, the small part of him that still felt the way he had when he'd left for America, overpowered his current state of mind and in the first kind gesture since he had killed Chris, his arm slipped over her waist possessively and protectively. Whether they got back together or not, he knew he would never let any harm like what Chris had done, happen to her again. Beneath his arm, he felt Bulma roll over to face, still sleeping, and gently nuzzle into his chest and embrace. Vegeta bent his head slightly and gently kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes flicked open for the briefest of seconds, meeting with his. The contact lasted only fractions of a second, but a small smile, the first he had seen from her in over a year, graced her face as she closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest again. Vegeta tightened his arm around her waist.

Maybe, just maybe, there was still a hope for them.

* * *

Author's Note: OK I'm so so so so so so so so so so so infinity so's sorry. Oh my gosh. It has actually been counts on fingers more than five months since I updated. But I have been completely shut off to the ffnet world. I don't know why, it just completely lost its appeal to me. But I got baptized on Sunday night, and one of the women there told me I was very articulate with my words and that I should use this gift that God's given me, and I took that as a sign to get back on board with my writing. And when I sat down here tonight to finish this chapter, inspiration came and the whole thing just flowed. The other thing is, I haven't really been able to get over Japan. Even though my body came back, my heart and my mind kind of never left. I'm still low key living in Japan in some senses. So I've decided it's time to come back to New Zealand, and to get back to doing some of the things that were so important in my life before Japan came along, one of which is fanfiction. One of my new year's resolutions was to have this story finished by the end of the year and I don't know what my chances of that are but I tell you now I'm gunna try my damn hardest to see it through. I'm off school, exams are finished so apart from work I have no other commitments so I'm gunna be putting everything I can into this story. Man this chapter took me so long to get right. I've never deliberated on one chapter so much. Actually. I started editing this at like 11pm and its now 2.30am, that's how long I've been trying to get it right. But I think I'm happy with it now lol.

So again I'm really really sorry about how long it has taken and I understand if I get no reviews because I did pretty much abandon this story with no notice, but yer I'd really appreciate it if you guys could drop me a review. I'm hoping that hearing that you guys are still there and still care about this story might motivate me even more. I do still love and appreciate you guys! I bailed on you and I'm sorry, but I promise I won't again. Please leave a review and I'll try get back to you!

Love you all,

The new, returned, better, more motivated

Kaibun


	17. Just Maybe

Quick Recap: Bulma, Vegeta and Hanryo were captured by Chris and his colleagues. Chris was torturing Vegeta, about to kill him when the police force turned up. Vegeta was freed and pursued Chris who led him straight to Bulma. A scrap broke out between Vegeta and Chris (inevitably) and Chris was killed. Bulma and Vegeta haven't really spoken to each other, and Bulma's beginning to wonder if she'll ever be able to love Vegeta properly again. Or if Vegeta can still love her. They went back to Vegeta's apartment after the ordeal where Bulma cried herself to sleep and Vegeta slept next to her.

Chapter 17: Just Maybe

Sunlight streamed through the open window, blinding Bulma as she struggled to open her eyes. A shock wave hit her as she noticed Vegeta next to her. His arm was draped lightly across her side. She realized her head had been nestled in his chest. Feeling ill, sick and completely undeserving, Bulma pushed his arm off and walked out onto the balcony.

Freedom washed over her, as she looked out down at the beach, the people on the streets below, for the first time in as long as she could remember, as a free woman. The way she had before America, before he'd left, before the darkness had covered her life, before Chris. Bulma breathed in deeply, and exhaled. She heard a noise and turned around to look behind her. Vegeta was standing, still fully clothed from the night before, leaning against the door frame. His dark eyes studied her. She shuddered despite the warm morning sun.

"How did you sleep?" she asked gently. He shrugged.

"Alright." An awkward silence hung in the air. Bulma felt tears rush to her eyes, just for a change. She felt like she was constantly crying.

"Why do you cry?" Vegeta asked. Bulma almost laughed as she sobbed.

"Why am I crying? Why am I crying?" she repeated. She shook her head and turned away, mumbling something.

"What?" Vegeta asked as he frowned at her back.

"I don't know," she whispered. Neither of them said anything. Minutes kept ticking by and still no words. "Where do we go from here?" she finally whispered, tears still streaming down her face, leaning back against the balcony rail. Their eyes met. Silence again.

"I don't know," Vegeta replied finally.

* * *

18 sat down at the table, her hands in her head. She looked around at the people sitting beside her. Chichi, Krillin, Bulma and Vegeta. None of them said anything. It was over a week since what Bulma had begun alluding to as 'the night'. Chichi's children were running around in the background, or rather Gohan was running and Goten bum shuffling after his older brother.

"I… I'm thinking I want to move back in," Bulma started. Chichi looked up at her friend.

"You – you're kicking me out?" Chichi asked incredulously.

"No, no of course not," Bulma explained. "It's just now that this whole... _thing _is over, I have nowhere else to go. Capsule Corp's more than big enough for both of us to be here."

"Absolutely, B. I mean, it's your house anyway." Bulma nodded. 18 joined the conversation.

"By you, do you mean you and Vegeta? I mean are you guys…" she didn't know quite how to end it.

"No." His answer was direct and no one could argue with it. Awkwardness descended and no one seemed to know what to say.

"What Vegeta means," Bulma began to clarify, "is we're kind of just… taking things slow. Both of us have been through a lot and we can't… we can't just pick up where we left off all those years ago." Everyone nodded understandingly, except Vegeta who remained still, stony-faced. Bulma tried to catch his eye but his stare didn't move. Bulma sighed.

* * *

Vegeta watched her across the table. She was putting on a brave face. And he could feel her trying to catch his eye. He stared determinedly at the spot on the table. The past week had been almost the worst of his life. Here they both were, the chance to get back together, nothing standing in their way. Except years and years of painful history. Did he still even love her?

Vegeta looked up at her. Her blue hair twirled into loose ringlets and fell around her face. The bruising on her face was going down, and even after a week she was beginning to gain weight. Every day she looked more like the Bulma he remembered and loved.

Vegeta stood and left the room.

* * *

Bulma watched him leave the room with a deep sense of sorrow. Everything was so turned on its head. It had all panned out okay from the outside, but inside it was turmoil. She and Vegeta just couldn't seem to reconcile their differences. Bulma swallowed.

"Excuse me guys," Bulma said, standing and looking after Vegeta. The others nodded understandingly.

She found Vegeta round the back, lying on the grass with his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. Bulma lay down next to him.

"Bulma," Vegeta said quietly.

"Yeah, Vegeta," she replied. Vegeta rolled over and propped his head up on his arm. He lay there, looking at her. Bulma rolled over and mimicked his position. He said nothing. There was about half a metre between them.

"Chris. The whole thing. It's over woman. He's never coming back. And you can't keep living like he's going to. You need to move on." Bulma said nothing. She watched Vegeta, flicking her eyes across him as they lay on the lawn. His dark chiseled features were as prominent as ever, if anything darker than she remembered. His hair still defied gravity as much as it did the first day she met him, all those years ago. She gently reached her hand out and touched his face. His eyes closed and a tear ran down Bulma's face.

"I know Vegeta. I want to. I want to so much. I just… I don't know how. It's been so long since I've been able to do something I wanted. I – Vegeta I – I." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't know if I can." She withdrew her hand and sat up cross legged, wiping away her tears. Vegeta swung himself into sitting position as well. They must have looked quite strange, two twenty-something adults sitting in the middle of a lawn. Vegeta reached out and put his hand gently on her knee.

"I want to love you again Vegeta, I really do. I want to be the way we used to." She looked up through the tears. "I just… I don't think I remember how to love anyone. When – when Chris used to – to rape me. I tried to think of you to distract me. That first night we had together after the prom. I don't really know where I'm going with this." Vegeta's brow lowered.

"Woman, I told you I'd look after you. This is as much my fault as it is yours. The most important promise I made to you, I broke." Bulma shook her head.

"No Vegeta. You promised me you'd come back. And you did. That was the most important thing. And you did it. I can't blame you Vegeta." He growled and stood up. "Vegeta!" she called out. He stopped.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do woman! Every damn time I try and help you, you turn around and get all depressive on me. I understand you went through some big shit, and I'm trying to help you but you need to either decide to move on now or give up. Because if you're going to stay in this permanent state of indecisiveness, neither of us will be able to help you." Without another word he strode from the yard, leaving Bulma alone once again.

* * *

"Hey Goku," Bulma whispered quietly to herself. She was sitting out on the balcony of her old room. "I miss you bud," she sighed as she looked at a photo of Goku at his wedding. "I wish you were here. You'd know what to do. Me and Vegeta – we – I don't know Goku. We're so close but it's like there's something stopping us."

Bulma continued talking to Goku for a while. She wasn't sure what she believed, whether she believed he could hear her, but it was comforting all the same. "I told him, Goku. I told him I wanted to love him. I do." There were no tears now. She honestly didn't think she had any left. She had had so many things in her life to cry for. And she couldn't cry anymore. "I wish you were here," she repeated. "I – I. I wish it was me who was dead instead of you."

"Bulma?" came a voice from the door. Bulma looked around to see Chichi standing there, Goten on her hip. Bulma smiled gently.

"Hey Chi."

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one," she laughed. "Just myself." Chichi smiled back at her.

"Alright then B. I'm just popping out for ten minutes I was wondering if you could watch Goten for me?"

"Yeah, sure." She stood and walked over to Chichi, taking the child. Chichi thanked her before leaving the room. Bulma held Goten in front of her. She studied him quietly. It made her sad. He was the spitting image of Goku. In a way it was a blessing for Chichi. She didn't have Goku any more, but he'd given her the son who was a perfect replica of his father, but at the same time it was almost cruel. Every day Chichi saw Goku when she looked at Goten. And every day she was reminded of what had been taken from her. Bulma swallowed. She had lost Vegeta. Like Chichi, she'd been able to look at who she'd lost without being able to have them. Bulma looked up at a photo of her and Vegeta. She looked back to Goten. It was obvious that Chichi would give almost anything to be able to have Goku back. Bulma had another chance with Vegeta. She had been graced with what Chichi had not. Closing her eyes for a second, Bulma reflected upon the selfishness of her decision to wallow in her past and depression. Someone had been kind enough to gift her and Vegeta another chance. After all they'd been through, she had been given the final opportunity to right things.

And then it dawned on her. This really was her final chance. If she pushed Vegeta away now, it would be the end of them forever. Would she be able to live with herself, knowing she'd pushed away her only chance of peace, just so she could remain in unhappiness? Bulma planted a gentle kiss on Goten's forehead. The child just gurgled and giggled as Bulma's hair tickled his face. She put him down on the floor and handed him a toy. Walking over to her dresser mirror, she ran her fingers through her hair, combing the knots out of it. She pulled her fringe off her face and pinned it back. She turned back to Goten and smiled.

"Thankyou," she whispered.

* * *

_Dear Vegeta_

_Where to start? A long time has passed since I had the right to call you a friend, let alone anything more. We've both been through a world of hurts, and I'm incredibly sad and guilt-ridden to admit that most of them have been my fault. Believe me now when I tell you, Vegeta, I meant none of the past few years to happen. I never stopped loving you, but the pain of not having you drove me to the brink of madness. I was sure you had abandoned me. Don't stop reading. Please. You said the other day in the garden that unless I get a hold of myself, I'll be beyond the point of help. You were right. Before we can be right, before we can try again, before I can do anything, I need to drag myself out of this sinkhole which the world and myself have put me in. I need to heal. _

_And so I'm leaving. At this stage I haven't figured out exactly where. A tropical island passed my mind. Maybe __Europe__ I don't know. I'm going to take the first available plane. I don't know when I'll come back, because I don't know how long it's going to take me to figure myself out. I hope to be home by the end of the spring. Summer has always been my favourite time of year. And I guess it's as good a time as any to try get our lives back on track together. Please don't be angry, Vegeta. I'm not running away. I swear. For once I'm facing my problems. I'm going to a place where I can confront them head on. They say people have demons and skeletons in their closets? My closet contains more demons and skeletons than hell itself holds. And I'm getting rid of them. When I come back, Vegeta, I promise I will be ready to give us another shot. If you still want to._

_Until then, it's goodbye. Not like the last goodbye we gave, at the airport, when I didn't know where the future would lead. Goodbye in a good way, a way that means I'll be back and so much better for it. If you're reading this, I've left already._

_I'll see you in a few months. _

_Love,_

_Bulma_

Vegeta gently refolded the white piece of paper and slipped it back into the envelope he had taken it from. Hanryo sat at his side, whimpering for breakfast. Vegeta gave a small smile, looking down at the dog.

"Stupid women," he muttered. "Don't ever get a girlfriend, boy." Vegeta scratched the dog's head. Hanryo responded with a long chain of drool. Vegeta stood, chucking the letter at the table, trying not to think overly hard on it, and opened the fridge to find them both some food.

She'd be back. He had no idea when, despite her thoughts of summer. But he knew she'd come back. And when she did, he barely allowed himself the thought, but perhaps when she did, she would be the Bulma he remembered. Just maybe. And if that was the case, maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to learn to love her again. Until then, he had a few months to wait. Before he knew it, she'd be back.

* * *

Bulma stepped off the ramp onto the sand. Her first step on the soil of Barbados. Smiling quietly to herself she looked around at the picturesque white sand and clear blue oceans. Further up the beach children yelled and giggled, chasing each other into the waves. To the right resort goers wandered from their beachside villas with books to relax on the beach. The sun beamed high and bright in the Caribbean sky. Bulma smiled again as she swung her bag over her shoulder and kicked off her jandals, allowing the sand to burn her bare feet. The feeling was somewhat painful but rejuvenating at the same time. It reminded her she was alive. And lucky to be so.

As she walked up the beach to the resort, she observed her surroundings. Unusual trees stood everywhere, some of them palm trees, some of the likes which Bulma had never seen before. A couple of children in bright togs followed her up the beach for a short passage, before returning to their parents. Bulma reached the path into the resort and followed it into the lobby where she checked in.

"This young man here will take you to your villa. We hope you enjoy your stay here," the clerk smiled warmly. Bulma smiled back.

"Thank you. I'm sure I will." The attendant lead her back out the way she had come in, to a beach view villa. He bowed to her gently and then turned and left, telling her to call if she needed anything. Bulma thanked him again, discarded of her bags onto the bedroom floor and walked over to the sliding door, opening it gently and walking onto the small balcony area. A huge breeze of sea air filled her senses and the sand tickled her face. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She could feel it. The relaxation was beginning to take hold of her.

Here, she would heal. She would go back to the way she had been. And then, she would go back to Vegeta.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the (8 month) delay. And I know it's short. But it wouldn't be right to start anything else here, so it'll have to wait 'til the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, if you still remember what the story's about. So the next chapter shouldn't be far away at all. Thank you for all sticking with this story. Like I said, I'll make sure I finish this story. It may take a while but it will get finished.

Thanks guys!

Kaibun


	18. Love Again

Chapter 18: Love Again

Bulma smiled gently as she sat in the courtyard at the centre of the resort. She was stretched out in a bikini top and board shorts, enjoying the sun and hourly refreshments brought by the waiters as she lounged by the poolside.

"Another drink, Miss Briefs?" asked one of the attendants. Bulma shook her head.

"No, thank you. I think I've had quite enough to drink for now," she smiled. The waiter bowed, winked at her and walked away. Bulma felt an odd sensation in her stomach. The waiter had been hitting on her. It had been a long time since she had felt attractive enough to be flirtatious. She smiled as she watched the waiter go.

The past two months had worked miracles for her. The time in the resort had forced her to spend time with herself, not knowing anyone except for the occasional woman her age who was staying in the resort, and they were often gone after a week or so. Bulma had laughed, cried, screamed. She'd felt on top of the world only to come crashing down hard. She'd struggled to pull herself back sometimes, cried herself to sleep at night, woken up in the middle of the night in cold sweats despite the Caribbean heat, as nightmares of her time with Chris plagued her. She'd cried as she reminisced on the times she and Vegeta had had together. She'd smiled at the same memories as well. She had spent a few days consumed by grief as she thought of Goku and how little she had seen of him in the years leading up to his death. She cried for his lost opportunities, she'd cried for the cruelty of his death. She'd been content for a while, when she had thought of the time that Chichi and Goku had been able to share together, and the two beautiful children he had left as a legacy for his wife. And then she cried again as she thought of the two boys, especially Goten, who would never know their father. Whatever emotion the moment brought, she had reveled in it, enjoyed the depth of feeling, be it joy or despair, happiness or pain. She did what she hadn't been able to do for so long; she felt human as she grieved and rejoiced.

And through it all, in the back of her mind, she had thought about Vegeta. Constantly, unendingly, almost obsessively. She thought of his last words to her, about how she needed to move on. These thoughts led her to Chris. And last night, Bulma felt like finally, finally, she had let him go. The fact that he was dead had hit her with the force of a freight train. And a sense of freedom and excitement like nothing she could remember repeatedly washed against her. The freedom had been so wonderful that she'd run to the beach at 3.30 in the morning and swum nude.

Bulma looked up and smiled as she closed her eyes and pulled her sunglasses down. She had booked her flight home that morning. In a week's time, she was going back. And for the first time in years, she knew what she wanted. She wanted another chance. She wanted to love again. Not only that, but finally, she felt like she _could_. The demons of her past would never leave her completely. She would carry their scars forever. At that thought, Bulma's thoughts jumped back to the old lady she had encountered at the poolside only two weeks earlier.

* * *

Flashback 

_Bulma wiped the water out of her eyes as she climbed out of the pool, dripping water everyone and making a Bulma-sized puddle. She stood, wringing her hair out. Quickly she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her swimming shorts off from beneath the robe. She tied it around her waist and walked over to her lounger, throwing her shorts down beside her and picking up her orange juice. Feeling conversational and somewhat random, Bulma turned to the elderly woman next to her. She smiled at the lady. It had always amused her how old people didn't care what anyone thought about them. This lady was probably seventy or eighty, grey and wrinkled. And she was wearing one piece togs and sunglasses, stretched out like she was eighteen and gorgeous. Bulma smiled happily to herself. Older people amazed her. She wasn't scared of wrinkles or grey hair. To her, it was a sign that the person, in this case the old lady next to her had lived a full, wonderful life. And if the price for living a jam packed life was a bit of saggy skin and grey hair, Bulma thought, it was a very small price to pay._

_  
"Hi there," Bulma greeted. The old lady sat up a little and smiled at Bulma. Bulma suppressed a smile as she noticed the old lady was missing several teeth._

_"Hello dear."_

_"I'm Bulma," Bulma smiled as she extended her hand. The old lady took it gently._

_"Agnes," she replied. Bulma nodded._

_"So what brings you here?" Bulma asked. The old woman smiled._

_"Well, it's my husband and my fiftieth wedding anniversary," Agnes told her._

_"Oh, congratulations," Bulma smiled back. "Where is your husband?" A sad smile passed across the woman's features._

_"He passed away a month ago." Bulma raised her eyebrows in shock._

_"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

_"Not a problem dear. He was sick. It was the best thing for him. And we had nearly fifty wonderful years together. That's a lot more than some people are given." Bulma's thoughts swung back to Vegeta and she swallowed as she shook the thoughts away._

_"I guess you're right. I'm still sorry for your loss though," Bulma commented. Agnes smiled._

_"Thank you dear."_

_"If you don't mind me asking, why did you still come to celebrate your anniversary if he's not with you anymore?"_

_"Oh he's with me. Just because it's not on a mortal plain doesn't mean he isn't here. Surely you must have experienced that?" Bulma thought of the times she had talked to Goku after he had died, and when she had thought of Vegeta when times were bad, feeling that they were almost there with her, even if not in person._

_  
"That's amazing," Bulma said, not seeming to be able to think of any other, more fitting words. Agnes smiled back warmly and she took a drink._

_"What about you, my dear. A young, beautiful woman such as yourself must have a man in your life?" Bulma gave a weak smile._

"It's a long story." Agnes held out her arms and looked up at the sky, then back at Bulma.

"I don't know about you love, but I'm not in the hurry. I have all the time in the world. Go on dear." Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

_"Are you sure? It really will take a long time." Agnes nodded confidently. Bulma took a deep breath._

_"OK. I really don't know where to start." Agnes looked at her and winked._

_"I find that when looking for a place to start, the beginning often serves the purpose mightily." Bulma laughed. And so she began. With the day Vegeta had come into her life in primary school, over twenty years ago._

_For the next two hours, Bulma recounted the colourful history of her and Vegeta's lives. Right through high school, Vegeta's parents, then on to his time in __America__ and her meeting Chris again. The last bit took a long time, as Bulma explained how Chris had controlled, blackmailed and manipulated her. She talked for a period of Goku. She didn't know why she was opening up to this woman, but something about Agnes comforted her, and Bulma felt an inane sense of trust. Bulma took Agnes through her life, right up until the events that had resulted in her being in the __Caribbean__ at that moment. The old woman listened quietly and understandingly through the whole thing, seeming to know that Bulma needed to let this out._

_"So I left. I need to do something about the whole thing. I need to deal with it. Because if I don't do something, Vegeta and I are a thing of the past. And God knows I don't want that." Bulma finished, feeling somewhat teary again, but unsurprised by her welling eyes. _

_Agnes observed her gently for a moment before reaching out and taking her hand._

_  
"Listen, dear. I don't know if this will help. But someone told me this a long, long time ago. I appreciated it, but I suddenly feel that its single purpose for coming into my life, was so I could pass it on to you." Agnes let go of Bulma's hand and moved so she was a little more comfortable. Bulma swung her legs over the side of the lounger and looked at Agnes._

_Agnes began._

_  
"When we meet people, we click. We're only clicking on one level, sometimes more. And as we go though different stages in life we become more able to love and make things work in different ways. Sometimes the people we meet are right, and sometimes they aren't. It isn't about what was or what could have been, it's about what is. And there's nothing wrong with grieving for something, just as long as you don't forget the world around you. Part of us dies with those and the relationships we love. But that doesn't mean we can't keep going. Fallen leaves don't kill the tree love, they make the season more beautiful. When you lose something or someone the way you have, you lose something of yourself. But that doesn't mean there's nothing left, or that you can't find some of those parts again, if given the chance. There's no magic cure that makes this whole thing better. The only thing I can tell you is that the sun will rise again. Healing doesn't mean forgetting and if there is another chance to be with him in the future, you won't get it by being so hurt. You'll get it by being yourself. Just don't let one person be the only future you can see for yourself. _

_"You'll always bear the scar love. But scars are what make us beautiful. Remember that. Because if we have no scars, we've never learnt to love. And if we've never leant to love, we're jus empty shells out. Beauty appears in so many ways. It's all the way in, and all the way out. It's the richness of feeling, be it joy or pain._

_Love.__ Love is a wonderful. The moment you know. It's like standing on top of a cliff. You're scared, you shake, you hope. And then you hurl yourself off the edge and you fall. Sooner or later, you hit the bottom. And the longer you fall, the harder it's going to hurt. But you'll learn, my dear, that no matter how many times you fall or how much you hurt, eventually you'll climb back up that cliff and throw yourself off again, just for that feeling of love, of nothing beneath you. And one day, someone will give you wings. Until then, every broken bone is worth the fall. Because it's wonderful. Remember that no matter what happens my dear, you will fly again._

_Love isn't ultimate or elite. It is a part of us which we give to someone else, in a never ending supply and a thousand different ways. We never run out and while our scars may not fade, I promise you they will heal. _

_Love that lasts is comfortable. It has a worn in feeling. You feel complete. Somehow, everything is easier with your other half around. You just feel… lighter. I believe in soul mates dear. But I think you make them. You find a person who fits; circumstance, maturity, timing. You learn to smooth out your own corners to fit their grooves. You make it work. Time forges a bond that grows from a seed. And it starts from the first time you touch them and you get jolts all over you, just from their hand touching yours._

_And that's all I have to say on that."_

_The old lady leaned back into her lounger and pulled her sunglasses down, leaving Bulma dumbfounded._

_"That was amazing," Bulma said, feeling stupid at her inability to find a better word to express emotion for what she had just heard. The old lady smiled._

_"You want my opinion dear? Grieve. For what you have been through. And then let it go. Bury it. And go back to this Vegeta of yours. I can not judge from the outside but Abe and I were soul mates. And if I know anything on the matter after fifty years of marriage, I tell you now you will never find another person like this Vegeta in the whole word. Not for you. Don't let him go. Don't forsake your one chance of happiness."_

_And with that Agnes stood and walked back into the resort's main complex. Bulma turned around slowly and lay back down on her lounger. Her head and heart raced at a million miles an hour._

_The old woman's words echoed in her head._

_'You'll always bear the scar love. But scars are what make us beautiful …while our scars may not fade, I promise you they will heal… you will never find another person like this Vegeta in the whole word… Don't let him go.'_

End Flashback

* * *

Bulma smiled as she thought of Agnes. She hadn't see the old woman again since that day and assumed she had checked out not long after their conversation. Bulma somewhat regretted not having exchanged contact details with the old woman. She would never know how much Bulma appreciated what she had told her, or how much it would change her life. 

Bulma noticed the waiter walk past.

"Excuse me!" she called. The waiter smiled and walked over.

"Yes Miss Briefs?"

"I think I've changed my mind about that drink. I would love another one." The waiter nodded and turned to head back to the bar.

Bulma smiled as she watched the small children playing in the pool. She might as well make use of the resort facilities as much as she could in the next week. Because after that, she was going home.

Home.

* * *

_June 2nd_

_4.22pm_

_Narita__Airport_

_Flight 477 from __Barbados_

Vegeta looked at the small note in his hand that he had received the day before. He looked up at the date clock.

**JUNE 2nd **

**16.19pm**

His breathing remained steady and calm. He had received the note with the date on it in the post from an unknown sender, but he had known immediately what it had meant.

Bulma was coming back.

* * *

Bulma looked out the window as the planed circled around Narita Airport in Tokyo, ready for landing. Her heart was in her throat. She was sure Vegeta would be there, but was terrified that he may not have received her note, that the hotel clerk may not have sent it, or sent it to the wrong place. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. On the tarmac below she could see the runway lines and the airport workers rushing about busily. 

She didn't know what emotion she felt more of as she stepped out on to the concrete. There was definitely a huge sense of fear, anticipation, nervousness. But somewhat excitement as well. It had been a long time since Bulma had known what she wanted, or how she was going to get it. But right at that moment, Bulma sensed an inner feeling of direction. And she reveled in it. She had a purpose again. And as she entered the terminal, she saw that purpose standing, waiting.

Bulma walked slowly up to him, observing him as she went. So little had changed since they had parted all those years ago. His hair still swept upwards, his face still wore its dark, brooding scowl. His hands were stuffed in his pockets. The only thing that had really changed, she noticed, was that he'd grown up a lot physically. She supposed that the police work had affected that.

Her pace seemed to slow as she approached him. He was glaring at the ground and hadn't noticed her. Bulma's heart started racing and she gripped her bag strap tightly, her hand starting to sweat.

"Vegeta?" she said quietly. He had evidently been in a world of his own because his head snapped upwards at the sound of her voice saying his name.

"Bulma," he regarded quietly. For a long time the two of them just stood there, staring at each other, not knowing what to say. There were a million things to say, but little to no words to say them. It was Bulma who broke the deadlock. She dropped her bags off her shoulder and stepped forward, throwing her arms around Vegeta's neck as she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry for everything." She sighed as she felt his arms wrap around her and the warmth of his embrace. "But I'm back Vegeta, I promise. This time, it's for real." Vegeta broke the hug and looked at her. His hands slipped down to rest on her waist as he regarded her, his customary smirk presenting itself as he did so.

"Damn straight you are woman. You're a hell of a fighter. You're too stubborn to lose." Bulma smiled up at him as she looped her fingers around behind his neck.

"Who does that remind me of?" she smiled gently. There was silence again, but not so awkward this time. The two smiled at each other, rather Bulma smiled and Vegeta smirked knowingly.

"Guess what Vegeta?" Bulma smiled. He raised a skeptical eyebrow as he stepped away from her and she picked up her bags.

"I'm sure I'll never guess woman. But you're probably going to tell me anyway." Bulma laughed as they walked from the airport.

"It's the second day of summer." Vegeta raised his eyebrow again.

"And? Should I give a shit?"

"Yes," Bulma replied. "We should go somewhere. I don't think I'm quite ready to go back to the real world yet. And I'd like to spend some time with you. It's been a long time since we talked."

"Talk. That's all you women ever want to do," Vegeta growled. Bulma smiled and ignored his comment.

"To the lake house?" she asked. Vegeta gave a non-committal shrug. Bulma smiled again as she threw her bags into the boot of Vegeta's Jaguar. "Come on," she coaxed. "It'll be just like the old times, in high school." Vegeta growled, but seemed to have resigned himself to the idea.

* * *

It was close to two hours later when Bulma opened the door to the family's lake house. It was overly large, old fashioned and double storied with six or seven separate bedrooms. Bulma looked around at the old house. It had been a long time since she'd been there. The six of them; her, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Krillin and 18 had spent three days there not long after high school had finished, but before the group had separated. Before America. 

Vegeta immediately began on a search for food. Bulma threw her bags in the doorway and headed out to the sloping front lawn which lead down to the lake. She seated herself a metre or so from the water and watched contentedly as a couple of ducks quacked on the other side of the lake, landing and then causing a sensation of ripples to spread out across the glass like surface of the water. It was after 7.30 in the evening, and the sun was beginning to disappear behind the tree tops in the distance. Somewhere in the far forest, a bird called. Apart from that, the world was still. Bulma heard feet behind her and turned to see Vegeta. He stood behind her for a period.

"What _are_ you eating?" she inquired after a few minutes.

"Pie," Vegeta replied nonchalalntly.

"Pies? Nice Vegeta."

"Well there's no other bloody food in that broken down old house." Bulma rolled her eyes as Vegeta sat down next to her, finishing the last of his meal. He sat there for a second, before laying back and closing his eyes. Bulma said nothing for a while.

"I never thought I'd get this chance again, Vegeta," she said quietly.

"What chance?" he asked, not opening his eyes, or stirring at all.

"To be here. With you. Not just here, but to be with you at all."

"I'm here to listen woman, but don't you go getting all depressive again." Bulma shook her head.

"No Vegeta. I promised you I was past that. And I meant it." He said nothing and she lay down beside him, snuggling into his side and resting her head on his chest like a pillow.

"I love you, Vegeta." There was no answer. She didn't need one. She knew what it would be. Instead, Vegeta wrapped his arm up and around her side as she lay there with her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his slow, regulated breathing.

"I do love you. And I'm sorry that it's taken an old woman to help me realize it."

"What?" Bulma shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"Never mind. I'll explain later. But for now…" she trailed off as she curled up a little bit more and slid her hand across his torso so it was resting on his stomach. Vegeta frowned slightly as he watched her, but said nothing.

It felt strange. There was no way he'd deny that. He knew exactly what she meant and how she felt at the prospect of never having this chance again. It seemed like somewhat of a miracle that they had been offered that second chance, and that they both still loved each other enough to want that chance. He did love her. He knew that. And he hoped she did too. But there was something small still plaguing him.

"Woman you realize this… us… is going to be dangerous. With my line of work and the history and gang connections we both have. Well, it's not going to be an easy life."

"I know Vegeta. But I don't want an easy life. I don't care what sort of life it is, as long as it's with you."

Vegeta didn't answer, simply leaned forward a little, kissed her gently on the top of the head and lay back, closing his eyes.

_I can see it in your eyes,  
No more tears, no alibis,  
I'm still in love with you,  
There's so much I gotta show,  
I will never let you go,  
But still I know for sure,  
Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends, _

_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you._

_Would you catch me if I fall?  
Crash and burn and lose it all,  
Tell me what to do,  
'Cause I need you night and day,  
Will you ever run away?  
Just one more thing to say _

_Come take me by the hand,  
This summer never ends, _

_And I want to know that you believe in love again,  
Please tell me now it's not the end,  
'Cause this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you,  
Could you believe in love again?  
How can I make you understand?  
But this I promise you so true,  
The summer belongs to you. _

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all, not as quick as I expected but not as slow as it could have been either. Thanks for sticking by me, as you can tell the story is kind of winding up so keep reading to find out exactly what happens. There'll be probably two more chapters after this, maybe even one. So keep an eye out. Thank you all again. 

Love,

Kaibun

* * *

Song is "Love Again" by Cascada 


	19. Unexpected

Chapter 19: Unexpected

Bulma sat down at the kitchen table, unfolding the day's newspaper. She had missed a lot of news since she had gone to stay in the Caribbean five months ago. Among these things, she had missed the ceremony which had awarded her father a prestigious Japanese science award for his work with capsules. Vegeta had gone to accept it on his behalf, along with Chichi. Not only that, but Chichi had met a man, the first one since Goku, who she was potentially considering dating. His name Raisu and he held uncanny similarities to Goku, which is what Bulma assumed had drawn Chichi towards him. Chichi was now working as a waitress at a Western food restaurant named "Washyoku" and Raisu was her boss.

Bulma looked up as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She smiled as she saw Vegeta. He hadn't moved into Capsule Corp yet, things hadn't quite settled between them enough yet, but they were back on track. Chichi was out so Bulma was looking after her children and Vegeta had come to keep her company as it was his day off. As Vegeta walked down the stairs, Bulma noticed Goten, who was now walking, trailing behind him, attempting to stay upright on his descent, screaming at "Uncle Veggie" to help him. Bulma bit back a laugh. She knew that name frustrated Vegeta beyond anything. But he put up with it from Goten. But maybe not from her. Vegeta eventually gave in and picked up the toddler, carrying him down the stairs and then dumping the giggling child onto Bulma's lap and heading for the fridge.

Bulma bounced Goten gently on her knee.

"Where's Gohan?" she asked Vegeta as he gumbled, sorting through the fridge.

"Upstairs." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Doing what?" Bulma asked him. Vegeta shrugged and didn't turn around. "Look after Goten a second will you?" Vegeta did turn around this time. He glared at the drooling child sitting on the ground. Bulma knew Vegeta loved the kid deep down. He was the spitting image of Goku at that age. He reminded them all of Goku.

Bulma headed upstairs and began looking for Gohan. There was noise coming from his bedroom. She knocked on his door, paused a second, and then let herself in. The five year old looked up as she came down. He was sitting on his bed. The radio had been on and he was looking through his photo album. Bulma sat down on the bed next to him. He'd been crying.

"You ok buddy?" she asked gently. Gohan nodded and tried to wipe the tears away.

"I'm fine."

"It's OK to cry Gohan. Sometimes we need to." The child shook his head.

"Uncle Vegeta said it's bad." Bulma smiled and gave the boy a hug.

"You never mind what Uncle Vegeta has to say. He's silly when it comes to things like that. Why are you crying?" she asked him.

"I'm not!" he said stubbornly. Bulma laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Ok, ok, why _were _you crying then?" Gohan took a deep breath and looked down at his photo album.

"I miss my Dad. I don't really remember him much." Bulma said nothing. "Why did he have to die? Why can't he still be here?" Tears welled in his eyes again and he wiped them away furiously with his small pudgy fist.

"Sometimes things happen Gohan. And we don't know why. It seems mean. It doesn't seem fair. It hurts. And it makes us angry." He nodded as she looked at him.

"And sad," he said quietly. She nodded.

"And sad," she agreed. "And you'll always miss him. But he'll always be around us. He'll always be there to talk to when you need him. He still loves you buddy." Gohan started crying until he was sobbing and Bulma pulled him into her lap, wrapping her arms around him and rocking him gently.

"I don't want Mummy to see me sad," he choked out as he cried. "I don't want to make her sad."

Bulma just sat there, gently rubbing his back as he cried.

* * *

Vegeta looked up as Bulma walked into the lounge, carrying a red eyed Gohan. He raised an eyebrow and Bulma shook her head and gave him a look which said she'd explain it later.

Goten was sitting in front of the TV, stuffing his face with a packet of lollies. Vegeta was sitting on the couch watching him.

"Vegeta!" she demanded. "Don't feed him that many lollies! He'll be bouncing off the roof tops!"

"He wouldn't stop whinging," Vegeta grumbled. Bulma sighed.

"Let's do something. How would you guys like to go to the zoo?" she asked the kids. Gohan's sad face gave a small smile and Goten looked up at them cluelessly then just giggled.

"Do you wanna go see the animals?" Bulma asked him.

"Aminals?" Goten repeated. Bulma smiled.

"Who's a clever boy?" Goten giggled and fell backwards. Bulma laughed and picked him up. "Come on Vegeta, we're going to the zoo."

"Oh goody," he grumbled as Gohan reached up to hold Bulma's hand. Bulma smiled at him.

"Come on lazy." He growled, but dragged himself off the couch.

* * *

Bulma parked the buggy on the patch of grass next to the park bench. They'd been walking around the zoo for an hour and the children were getting scratchy and grumpy. She walked around and undid the buckles and lifted Goten out of his seat.

"Can me and Goten go on the playground?" Gohan asked. Bulma looked over.

"Sure buddy. You look after him though OK? And don't go up too high." Gohan nodded.

"Come on Goten," he said to his brother. The toddler grabbed Gohan's extended hand just before he overbalanced, steadied himself and the two of them walked off. Bulma sighed as she lay down on her back on the grass. Vegeta sat next to him, leaning back and supporting himself with his right arm, one leg drawn up, his other arm resting on it and the other leg outstretched. He looked very brooding, Bulma thought.

"I never thought I'd be looking after Chichi's kids because she had no one to look after them when she worked. I always assumed she'd do that while Goku worked. I always thought he'd be here." Vegeta nodded in agreement. Bulma went on to explain the conversation she'd had with Gohan earlier that day. Vegeta said nothing as he listened. He never said it, but Bulma was sure that he missed Goku almost as much as Chichi and his kids did.

"He was going to go to college with me eventually. He got offered the same course in America and he didn't take it. But he always planned to go into the force." Bulma said nothing, reflecting sadly on all the lost opportunities as a result of Goku's death which had come far too early.

"I'm getting a promotion. To sergeant. I asked Luka if I could give my old badge to Goku, put it on his grave because he'd never get to have his own. And he wanted it more than either of us. He's agreed."

"That's wonderful," Bulma smiled sadly. "It's so awful that he'll never get his own, that there are so many things he'll never do." The two of them sat there quietly. There seemed to be nothing to say, nothing that could do justice to what either of them were thinking. Bulma searched around for another topic.

"Did you ever hear anything from Sarah after she moved?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded.

"She's doing well apparently. Wants the group to fly down and watch her modeling show sometime next month." Bulma said nothing. Sarah seemed a nice enough person, but Bulma couldn't quite settle with her. She had nothing against the woman personally, just the fact that she'd been with Vegeta and for a while, she had been Bulma's replacement. She'd become close with all Bulma's old high school group and fitted in where Bulma had no longer been able to because of Chris. So naturally, she felt threatened. Vegeta seemed to read this on her face. He looked over at her.

"Are you getting jealous, woman?" he asked with an amused smirk. Bulma glared at him.

"No," she answered half-heartedly as she watched the children on the playground. Gohan was trying to lift his little brother up, the way little children did when they think the smaller child is their baby, despite the fact that lifting Goten nearly toppled Gohan over backwards.

"Yes you are," Vegeta smirked again. Bulma rolled her eyes and ignored him. Vegeta sat up and looked at her.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled as he moved so he was facing her. Bulma stood up and so did Vegeta. That was a bad idea. On the ground she was as tall as he was. But standing up she suddenly felt a little less able to take him on. A sense of fear washed over her, until she consciously reminded herself that this was Vegeta, not Chris. And Vegeta was not going to hurt her. He walked a little closer, putting his hands on her cheeks. She looked down and he used one of his hands to lift her chin up a little. He looked straight at her. He said three simple words.

"I chose you." Bulma looked down again. Vegeta repeated himself. "I chose you, Bulma. Before I even knew that you'd come back. Sarah offered me a chance to move with her. I turned her down because we both knew I could never give her what I wanted. Which was my heart. I couldn't give her something which wasn't mine anymore."

Bulma looked up at this stage. Her bright blue eyes met his dark brown ones. A million thoughts passed between them in a matter of seconds.

"You've had my heart since the moment we met. All those years ago. From the moment I met you, I have never been able to care for anyone else the way I did for you. That's the reason I stayed in West Capitol when there was nothing here for me, when I thought you hated me. Because I held on to hope that some day you'd be back. That's why I didn't go with Sarah. That's why I'm still here. I've always loved you."

Bulma didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe it was Vegeta standing in front of her saying these things. It didn't sound like him, he didn't say things like this. Again he seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Yeah, I can tell that that was unexpected," he said as she looked at him bewildered. "But I lost you once. And I don't want that to happen. I want you to know what you mean to me, even if I never say it this blatantly again. I want to take advantage of as much time we have as possible. Because what happened to Goku, could have happened to me. Or you. Or anyone. And so I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago."

All the colour drained from Bulma's face as his hands left her cheeks. His right hand slid into his back pocket and he sank to his knee.

"I've been waiting a long time for the right moment to do this, woman." He looked down, and opened a small sapphire blue box. He looked up at her. "I may never say this again, but from the moment we met, I've known that I could never care for or love another woman I do you. Bulma Briefs. Will you marry me?"

Bulma opened and closed her mouth several times. Her head spun to the point where she almost couldn't stand straight.

"V-Vegeta a-are you sure? I mean, after all we've been through-"

"Exactly. No other woman has made me feel or fight for her the way you have." He stood up and showed her the ring, a huge sapphire surrounded by six real diamonds. "I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're wonderful, you challenge me, you fight with me, you argue with me, you don't back down, you're strong, brave, beautiful. You're my match in every way. So I'll ask again. Will you marry me?" Their eyes met again. Bulma took a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes, Vegeta. I'll marry you." His face broke into a smile, a rare occasion for Vegeta. He gently pulled out the ring and slipped it onto the fourth finger of her left hand. He closed her hand in his. The two of them looked at each other for a second, before Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta and kissed him passionately. When the kiss broke, the two of them just stood there, holding each other. It was Bulma who pulled away. She looked over to the children, smiling, when the most unexpected view caught her eye. Sitting on a park bench not far from where she and Vegeta were standing was an old woman reading a book. She had white hair and a beautiful wrinkled face. Agnes. As the woman's name came to her head, the old lady looked up and looked straight at Bulma. She smiled and nodded happily, proudly. She mouthed the words "well done". Bulma turned back to Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Look!" he spun around.

"What is it?"

Bulma looked back to the park bench. It was empty. Frowning, confused, she searched left and right, looking for the old woman but couldn't see her anywhere. How could she just disappear?

"Never mind. I thought I saw someone." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I think you've lost it woman," he smiled as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Bulma answered, shooting a last furtive glance back to the empty park bench. "Yeah, you're probably right." She looked back at Vegeta, running her eyes over his face which she had come to know so well over the course of their lives. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips. He put one arm around her shoulders as she stood next to him.

"Gohan! Goten!" Bulma called. The two kids looked up and Bulma beckoned them over. Gohan grabbed his little brother's hands and somewhat dragged the child back to the waiting adults.

Her mind ran a million miles an hour as she strapped the children into the pram, almost automatically.

She was getting married.

She was marrying Vegeta.

Vegeta was going to be her husband.

They were going to be together for the rest of their lives.

She was getting married to Vegeta.

Bulma looked over at him. He seemed not to notice as she watched him. She admired every inch of him, physically and mentally. He was the most amazing person she ever met. He was right. They were each others' matches in everyway. She had always wanted to believe in soul mates as a child. But life had been successful in eradicating that hope from her. Until recently. Until her and Vegeta had managed to fight everything which had been thrown at them, and still ultimately remain together.

She hadn't seen it coming at all. She'd felt things had been better with them. They had slept together at the lake house for the first time since high school. It had been the most amazing experience of her life. He had been so gentle, so amazing. Every time he'd touched her, he'd set her skin on fire. They had made love three times over the course of the night. At first it had been hard, bringing back memories of her times with Chris. But he'd been patient and caring and in the end she had begun to realize that Vegeta could help her get on with everything in her life.

And now, he'd proved that he could. Proved that he wanted to. Her thoughts turned away a little as he reached down and held her hand, keeping one hand steady on the pram. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, Vegeta." He smiled and whispered back.

"I love you too, woman."

* * *

Author's Note: About 90 sure that the next chapter will be the last. 20 is a nice number to end on chapter wise. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think.

Love

Kaibun


	20. We Made It

Chapter 20: We Made It

"Oh, Bulma," Chichi sighed as she looked at her friend. Bulma looked nervously back.

"Well?" she pressed. "Do I look OK?"

"OK? Bulma, you look beautiful." Bulma smiled in thanks and turned back to look at herself in the full length mirror of the dressing room. 18 stood a little further back, observing the other two. Bulma sighed. Her dress was cut into a shapely V-neck and dropped from her waist into a huge long train.

"It is nice, isn't it?" Bulma smiled as she did a small twirl. 18 and Chichi were dressed in their matching bridesmaid dresses, a dazzling emerald green which matched the ties of the groomsmen. Bulma turned to her friends. They grinned back.

"This is it, B," 18 smiled at her. "You made it. After all the phenomenal amount of _shit_ you two went through, you made it."

"We did, didn't we. We're here. We're together. Oh my God, guys. I'm marrying Vegeta!" It still hadn't really sunk in yet. After so many years of fun and heartache, it was hard to imagine that they were finally going to settle down together, just like she had always wanted but never dared to hope for.

"Well darling, we'd better go. You're five minutes late already. Don't wanna be much more than that," Chichi smiled. She handed Bulma her flowers. Bulma smiled at her friend sadly. She knew that this must be hard for Chichi, it would be like reliving her own marriage to Goku which had ended so tragically. Chichi seemed to know what Bulma was thinking. She shook her head.

"Don't worry about it B. I'm so happy for you. Don't worry about me. I had my time with Goku." The two hugged, and with no further conversing, left the dressing room.

* * *

Vegeta breathed out as he heard the door of the church open. He, Krillin and Masa, his workmate who was his other groomsman. He had abstained from naming a best man in honour of Goku, whose absence was painfully noticeable in one of the most important moment's of his best friend's life.

There she was. Vegeta's breath caught in his throat and he as good as choked as she stepped through the door. Speechless, for perhaps the first time in his life, Vegeta watched as his bride to be made her way towards him. Her face glowed, beaming smile as her eyes met Vegeta's. He smiled back, reaching out and taking her hand as she stepped up opposite him. Her bridesmaids took their place behind her.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two young lives." And so the celebrant began. As he spoke, Bulma cast a sad eye to the gathered crowd and noticed how many faces were missing. Her mum, her father, her sister, her brother in law, Goku, Sarah. So many people that should be there that weren't for one reason or another. She turned back to look at Vegeta, standing opposite her, clasping her hands in his. His eyes stared at her with adoration and she smiled back just as adoringly.

It came time for the vows. Bulma went first.

"Vegeta. Wow. Where to start. I can't believe we're finally getting married. I've known you for longer than I can remember. I never knew that the day you came into my life that we would go through so much, or that we would end up here. I have so much to thank you for it would take a lifetime to list it all. But know this Vegeta. Of all the people I have ever met and even will, you are the only one I could ever want by my side. You are my other half, you bring out the best in me, you make everything in my life worth it. You've brought me through the worst parts of my life and I know I wouldn't be here now. I love you Vegeta. You're my everything."

Vegeta looked up.

"You think you didn't know where to start? I have never in my life met anyone who challenged me, knew me, or matched me as well as you do. You never gave up on me, you never accepted less from me when you knew I could do better. You pushed me woman, You pushed me past a boundary I never thought I would top. You made me love you. Not by anything you tried to do, but because of everything you are. I could never ask for someone in my life as amazing and dedicated as you, and I can never love or care for anyone the way I do you. Never. I love you Bulma Briefs. You are my life.

"Thank you both. Now Bulma Briefs. Do you take Vegeta Ouji to be your husband. For richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in living and dying to have and to hold from this day forth?"

"I do," Bulma said, her face beaming.

"And do you, Vegeta Ouji take Bulma Briefs to be your wife. For richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, in living and dying to have and to hold from this day forth?"

"I do," he answered in a deep growl.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Vegeta leaned forward, threw Bulma's veil off and crushed his mouth against hers, wrapping his arms around her back as the two of them kissed passionately. The crowd clapped and cheered. Chichi and 18 were both in tears as they beamed, clapping and hugged each other.

Bulma and Vegeta, hand in hand, made their way down the aisle as everyone stood and clapped.

* * *

It was a half hour later when the wedding party departed the church. The couple stood at the top of the stairs as the guests threw rice. The song Chichi and 18 had organized to play was coming from the wedding car.

_I do swear. _

_That I'll always be there. _

_I'd give anything  
And everything _

_And I will always care. _

_Through weakness and strength,_

_Happiness and sorrow,_

_For better, for worse,  
I will love you _

_With every beat of my heart._

_  
_Bulma smiled up at Vegeta as he squeezed her hand gently. She tilted her head onto his shoulder.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on  
From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on._

"We made it, Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

"Yeah," Vegeta answered. "We did babe."

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment as long as I Iive  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on._

All through high school, through the fights, through the challenges, through the mafia and Vega's father, through America and most of all, through Chris. They'd done it. They'd survived.

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you  
From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on._

Vegeta kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you, woman," he whispered.

"I love you too Vegeta." The two of them made their way down the stairs and into the car. Waving to the guests outside the church, the car slowly pulled away, followed by cars with the wedding party, Lisa, Kevin, Vega, Bulma's aunty who was her only living relative who had come down for the photo shoot.

* * *

"Wow," Bulma remarked as the wedding party arrived at the photo shoot. "Vegeta..." He smirked.

"Well I dunno," he shrugged.

"I think it was a very good place, Vegeta. For the photos, and because he spent a lot of time here. This place was as important to him as it was to you."

They were at the top of the cliff in the forested area overlooking West Capitol where they had spent so much time over the high school years.

"Hey 'Geta," came a voice. The yound couple turned around to face Vega. She was so grown now, barely recongizable from the young girl they'd fought for so desperately in high school.

"Vega," Vegeta smirked. The girl came up and hugged him.

"You did it bro. I'm proud. You couldn't have picked a better girl. But Bulma?" she asked, turning to her new sister in law. "Why Vegeta man? I had to live with him but I didn't have a say in it. You're choosing to spend the rest of your life with him?" She screwed up her nose in confusion, Bulma laughed as Vega hugged her.

"Don't worry, Vega. I'm sure we'll be fine together and one day you'll understand where I'm coming from." Vega looked at him skeptically. bulma laughed and the two woman hugged her again.

"But honestly, I am happy for you guys. And I'm so happy you finally got back together." Vega hugged her brother again and the photographer hurried them up.

After the family photos and wedding photos, the rest of the group departed, except the wedding couple, Krillin, 18, Chichi, Chichi's children and Vega. The group of them stood looking over West Capitol.

As they thought of Goku.

Father.

Husband.

Friend.

They stood there, as they all reflected on him and what he had brought to their lives.

_Over Mountains  
Over Trees  
Over Oceans  
Over Seas  
I'll be there_

_In a whisper on the wind  
On the smile of a new friend  
Just think of me  
And I'll be there_

_Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight,  
To be with you_

_Because I'm on your side,  
And I still care  
I may have died,  
But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there_

_On the edge of a waking dream  
Over Rivers  
Over Streams  
Through Wind and Rain  
I'll be there_

_Across the wide and open sky  
Thousands of miles I'd fly  
To be with you  
I'll be there_

_Don't be afraid, oh my love  
I'll be watching you from above  
And I'd give all the world tonight,  
To be with you_

_Because I'm on your side,  
And I still care  
I may have died,  
But I've gone nowhere  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there_

_In the breath of a wind that sighs  
Oh, there's no need to cry  
Just think of me,  
And I'll be there._

A tear slid down Chichi's face. No one said anything more as slowly they disappeared back to the remaining two cars, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone on the clifftop.

The two of them stood there, still in their wedding clothes, holding each others' hands as they faced each other. Vegeta leaned forward and kissed his wife. She smiled back. He said it again.

"We made it, Bulma." She looked up at him, running her eyes across the dark handsome face that she knew so well and had known so long. She reached up and brushed a stray hair off his face, and kissed his lips.

"Yeah. We made it Vegeta." He put his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking across the city.

They had made it.

They'd beaten the odds.

They'd proved everyone wrong.

They would keep going.

They would stay by each other's side.

They would make it.

They were strong enough.

* * *


End file.
